El Gran Cambio
by m0rg4n4
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si fueras a tener un hijo con una persona que odias? ¿Y de pronto te das cuenta que Draco no es tan mala opción y que ha cambiado? CAP 30b ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

**El gran cambio**

Por MORGANA

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no lo hago con fines de lucro**

Toda la mañana llevaba sintiéndose mal, los mareos y náuseas parecían no dejarla en paz, y para colmo tenía una junta importante a la que no podía faltar.

Miró hacia la ventana, suspirando por tener las suficientes fuerzas para llevar la presentación acabo, en un momento recordó como era la vida fuera de Hogwarts desde que Voldemort fue derrotado. Ron había seguido en el ministerio ayudado por su padre, ella en el fondo sabía que su relación no tendría futuro y hace poco le habían puesto fin, Harry era un auror excelente especializado en misiones en lugares muggles, Draco fue alguien que dio un giro de 360° se convirtió en auror al negar convertirse en un mortífago y ella era su jefe, era un auror excelente pero, que sus problemas la hicieron tomar decisiones que la llevarían a su actual estado.

Embarazada y sin un padre para su bebé, "_prominente futuro le espera" _pensaba con amargura mientras sus manos recorrían su abultado abdomen.

Un toquido en la puerta abierta la hizo girarse.

-¿Todo bien jefa?- decía Joseph, el chico nuevo, asomando la cabeza por su oficina.

-Si- contestó ella, tratando de contener las náuseas que la aquejaban desde hace tres meses y medio.

-Que bueno, porque ya la esperan en el salón- dijo señalando hacia la izquierda

-Gracias Joseph, iré en unos minutos-

-Bien-

Y salió de su vista.

"_Primero tengo que ir al sanitario con urgencia" _se dijo a sí misma, mientras corría a toda prisa por el pasillo, fue tanta que chocó con alguien.

-Lo… siento- se disculpaba con quien fuera que tuviera en frente.

-¡Diablos Granger! Te ves pésima ¿Segura estás bien?- su tono sarcástico lo delató

-Si Malfoy-

Pero su mirada decía otra cosa, así que el rubio puso su café en una mesa cercana, la sujetó del brazo y la dirigió hasta donde pensaba que ella se dirigía.

-¿Por qué haces ésto?- preguntó ella

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué eres quien firma mi paga?-

-Claro- decía ella en tono melancólico.

Llegaron a las puertas del sanitario, bastante rápido y gracias a Dios, porque Hermione en cuanto divisó las puertas de color caoba, aventó al rubio mientras corría hacia su interior y dejaba a Draco bastante extrañado.

Malfoy decidió quedarse afuera por si se le necesitaba, tardó un poco así que entreabrió la puerta y fue cuando escuchó un sonido bastante desagradable pero, no tanto como para quien lo producía, abrió un poco más y divisó a la chica hincada en el suelo, temblando y vomitando, cuando la vio sintió pena por ella.

-¿Todo bien?- se animó a preguntar

-Mmmsiii…- decía con dificultad.

Las náuseas la abandonaron hasta que su cuerpo hubo vaciado hasta el último bocado de alimento que había ingerido por desayuno y cena. Trató de ponerse en pie, cuando el mareo le recordó que éste aún no se iba pero, no cayó al suelo. Unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura.

-Eres pésima mintiendo Granger, tu cuerpo no apoya tu mentira-

-Gracias Malfoy-

-Bien, ¿ A dónde la llevo?-

-Al salón de… tengo una ju…junta-

-Bien, entendí todo-

La llevó hasta el salón, donde todos la estaban esperando y la ayudó a sentarse con un cuidado casi paternal.

-Gracias- dijo con los ojos cerrados y sonriéndole.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se alejó hasta el lugar donde dejó un olvidado y frío café.

No pasó mucho tiempo mientras veía salir a una castaña, que caminaba como su tío en la fiesta de navidad, cabe agregar que era un borracho empedernido. Hermione daba tumbos, y fue cuando Draco tuvo que lanzarse en su ayuda de lo contrario hubiera azotado en el duro suelo.

La tomó en brazos, la examinó de manera tranquila y admitiendo que era atractiva, nada que ver con la maraña de pelos con pies y manos que llegó a Hogwarts. Ésta era, una mujer exitosa y había que admitirlo: linda.

Entró en su oficina, la depositó suavemente en el sofá mientras notaba que iba despertando y lo veía apenada y algo que no sabía bien como descifrar si como angustia o náusea, y él esperaba que fuera la primera.

-Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Todo bien?- su tono era sarcástico pero, de una manera amigable

-No, necesito descansar- admitió, odiando el momento y a la persona a la que lo había hecho, cuando los recuerdos golpearon su mente- ¿Y la junta?-

-Fue cancelada en cuanto se desmayó jefa, lo siento-

-Comprendo-

Draco veía en esos ojos que estaba procesando información, y conociéndola, era mucha información.

-¿Puedes pasarme mi agenda?-

No había dejado muchas rutinas y manías muggles, aún llevaba una agenda a la manera tradicional y eso la ayudaba en exceso, la ayudaba en no perder contacto con su lado paternal y maternal del cual se había alejado hace tiempo.

-Si, ten- decía mostrándosela, y es que mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos él ya le había cumplido el favor.

Ella la tomó miró el día, como sospechaba después del medio día de trabajo por ser último viernes del mes, debía ir al médico.

-Gracias- decía mientras trataba de ponerse de pie pero, sin lograrlo del todo.

Draco siempre había sido curioso, y ésta vez lo volvió a ser, de reojo leyó lo que había anotado para el día 14, su letra seguía siendo prolija y podía entenderse desde cualquier ángulo: "cita mensual con el doctor".

Cuando volvió a enderezarse para poder pararse del sillón su túnica dejó ver el poco pronunciado pero ya visible estómago.

Draco no tenía que ser genio para unir los puntos.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes Granger?-

-Tres y medio, casi cuatro- decía apenada

-Lo guardaste muy bien tengo que admitirlo- decía mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Después de eso, él salió de su oficina, ella quería gritarle que se detuviera porque desde su embarazo se sentía tan sola, y desesperada agregó al ver a quien estaba a punto de pedírselo.

"_El embarazo me está afectando el cerebro"_ pensó

Espero que les guste!!

Manden REWIEWS!!!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

El día pasó con rapidez y no se dio cuenta hasta que su alarma del reloj sonó

-Diantres las tres- dijo en voz alta.

Salió a toda prisa del lugar, aunque en el fondo esperaba encontrar a alguien, quien fuera inclusive el chico que hacía los mandados, y a ese "quien fuera" pedirle que la acompañara a su revisión. No había nadie todos la habían dejado encerrada en su oficina, y es que no era nada extraño porque ella siempre trabajaba en exceso.

El frío le pegó en el rostro, suspiró mirando el cielo y cerró la oficina.

-¿Lista Granger?- decía una figura recargada en la pared que expulsaba la última bocanada del cigarro que acababa de tirar despreocupadamente

-¿Malfoy?-

-Así es, apuesto a que no quieres ésto sola, así que- extendía los brazos y sonreía- Aquí estoy-

Ella no podía articular palabra, ese no era el Malfoy que recordaba pero, bueno no era mortífago y eso era algo que aseguraba pasaría en su futuro.

La tomó del brazo y caminaron hasta la clínica en silencio.

Llegaron, los hicieron pasar al consultorio del doctor mientras éste se desocupaba y los podía atender.

El doctor llegó en pocos minutos y al ver a Malfoy se acercó inmediatamente a abrazarlo

-Papi- decía efusivamente- Que bueno es verte por aquí-

-Hermione, que bueno que accediste a traer al padre eso ayudara mucho al bebé y a ti como embarazada-

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos mientras esperaba una respuesta de parte del rubio, misma que nunca llegó.

Draco simplemente miró al doctor y no dijo nada, no tenía caso poner en evidencia a la pobre chica que estaba tan mal como para dejar que él la ayudara.

El medimago se situó detrás de su escritorio, abrió un fólder y empezó las ya rutinarias preguntas para Hermione.

-Bien y dime ¿Cómo vas con los mareos?-

-Bien- dijo ella con aire despreocupado

-Que bueno…-

-¿Bien? Hoy casi te caes- interrumpió el rubio

-¿Ah si? ¿No te has tomado la poción que te mandé? Recuerdas como tomarla ¿No? Un frasquito en ayunas-

-Es que hoy se me olvidó- decía apenada

-Ya veo, tal vez tú puedas encargarte de eso ¿Qué dices?- dirigiéndose al rubio

-Está bien, lo haré-

En ese momento guardó su cajetilla en la bolsa de su abrigo y el medimago lo notó.

-Vamos a tener que dejar de fumar, eso no le hace bien al bebé-

Hermione no podía creerlo, juraba que en cualquier momento se iba a parar y le iba a lanzar una maldición pero, cuando se giró a verlo, él sólo le sonrió.

-Estoy en esas, sabe lo difícil que es-contestó tranquilamente

-Perfecto-

-¿Qué tal las náuseas?-

-Pésimas- contestó con franqueza debido a que si mentía Draco la pondría en evidencia.

-Bien, antes de irte te daré la poción adecuada y me dices como te sienta. Ahora, bueno ya sabes que sigue ¿No?-

-Si- decía mientras era escoltada por una enfermera a un apartado.

El doctor la hizo que se cambiara como hacía todas las citas, para poder hacer el ultrasonido en el apartado que formaba parte del consultorio.

La enfermera salió con una sonrisa,

-Ya está lista- informaba a su superior

-Perfecto- se puso de pie y estaba a punto de entrar cuando notó que la "pareja" de su paciente seguía sentado.

-Ven papi, entra a ver a tu bebé- dijo empujándolo hacia el cuarto.

La visión de Draco era una Hermione con bata, el abdomen descubierto y apenada hasta la punta de sus dedos del pie, le desviaba la mirada pero él se veía sereno y actuaba como la situación lo ameritaba.

Puso su varita en el estómago y en poco tiempo una imagen, un holograma se formaba ante los ojos asombrados de Draco y de Hermione, quien aunque ya lo había hecho un par de veces aún le sorprendía la pequeña vida que iba creciendo y formaba parte de su ser.

El doctor mientras realizaba el estudio miró las medidas y el peso de Hermione y tuvo que advertirle.

-Estás baja de peso, deberías estar subiendo no bajando- dijo serio y mirándola directamente a los ojos, después su mirada se posó en Draco.

El comentario se dejó al aire y ninguno de los tres mencionó nada al respecto.

Pronto el espectáculo hubo terminado, se disponía a irse para dejar que la chica se vistiera y saliera la feliz pareja a celebrar que todo iba bien, pero volvió a aguijonear al rubio.

-¿Por qué te ausentaste tanto? Ella te necesitaba ¿Sabes?-

Hermione esperaba la clásica respuesta: "¿Yo? ¿Con esa sangre-sucia? Está loco" o tal vez "¿Qué le pasa? No tengo malos gustos"

-Porque estuve trabajando, ahora ya puede dejar de atacarme por favor-

-Está bien, lo siento ahora vayámonos para dejar que se vista-

Draco salió por la puerta con cara de fastidio, odiaba al doctor por su actitud y en el fondo porque sabía que hería a su jefe.

La esperaron en silencio, en pocos minutos salió Hermione con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

-Bueno, nos vemos el 14 del próximo mes- decía mientras les abría la puerta y les tendía la mano para despedirse.

-Si, hasta luego-

-Hasta luego- dijo fríamente Draco

En el pasillo Hermione sintió que el mundo daba vueltas y sin poder avisar simplemente se desmayó.

Draco la sujetó con firmeza y se giró a ver al medimago con cara angustiada y preguntando ¿Qué hacer?

El medimago le dijo que esperara un momento, entró a su oficina y al salir le entregó un frasco de tamaño mediano, transparente de color azul marino.

-Ten, dale cinco gotas diluidas en una bebida, de preferencia algo dulce por su sabor amargo- dijo mientras le entregaba el frasco y se despedía con una sonrisa.

Malfoy esperaba que despertara pronto pero, no fue así. Tal vez se debía a que estaba baja de peso o al cansancio, porque no la había visto disminuir sus horas de trabajo. La transportó a su casa.

Era tarde y como el invierno ya estaba cerca decidió poner un hechizo a la chimenea para un prendido automático a cierta hora, y lo agradeció cuando sintió la calidez de su hogar, no era nada comparado a aquella mansión que tuvo de pequeño pero, era un buen lugar.

La puso en el sillón frente a la chimenea, con sumo cuidado le quitó la túnica y la dejó descansar hasta que su cuerpo lo dictara.

Fue hasta la cocina, se sirvió una copa de vino tinto, y colocó una taza debajo de un instrumento que hacía cualquier líquido caliente, presionó en chocolate y se dispuso a ver a su invitada.

Las llamas jugaban con las luces de su rostro, era una chica guapa y elegante ¿Quién lo diría? Una sangre-sucia, en sus adentros tachó esa palabra y siguió su inspección. Llevaba un suéter negro, y una falda del mismo color que le llegaba a las espinillas, unas botas y el cabello recogido en una trenza. De pronto sus ojos se detuvieron y volvieron a posarse en su abdomen ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que le pasara eso? ¿Sería hijo de la comadreja?

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos quejidos que lo alertaban ya que pronto despertaría.

Se dirigió a la cocina por la taza para su invitada, colocó cinco gotas de la poción, revolvió delicadamente y se encaminó hacia ella.

Hermione se sentó con dificultad mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar, era un apartamento elegante y sobrio, supuso de inmediato de quien era.

-Ten, te hará bien- decía tendiéndole el chocolate

Ella lo miraba sin decir palabra

-¿Te produce asco? ¿Prefieres un café o un té?- preguntaba preocupado

-No, así está bien ¿Por qué un chocolate?-

-Por órdenes del medimago, tenía que revolver una poción con una bebida dulce para que no te supiera amargo- dijo sentándose a su lado y volviendo a darle la taza, que recibió gustosa

Ella empezó a beber el líquido calmadamente mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar, se asombró de ver cuan cuidadoso era al elegir las piezas que adornaban su hogar.

-¿Todo bien? No quiero una mancha imborrable en mi alfombra Granger- su tono era burlón inclusive tal vez sarcástico pero, nunca ofendiendo.

-Todo bien gracias- pensaba sólo decirle aquellas palabras pero, no fue así- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Porque pensé que era buena idea el chocolate- la miraba desconcertado ante la pregunta

-No tonto, sino ¿Por qué me acompañaste a mi revisión? Aún más importante ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por el padre? Si sabes que eso significaría que fuéramos tú y yo pareja ¿Verdad?-

-Claro, sólo lo dejé creer lo que quería creer, vi que le preocupaba mucho el hecho de que llevaras el padre, así que simplemente no lo negué ¿Te molestó?-

-No, claro que no. Al contrario te lo agradezco-

-De nada, ahora que soy el padre "no-oficial" ¿Puedo preguntar quien es el verdadero?-

-Puedes pero, me reservo el derecho de no responderte-

-¿Por qué? Seré padrino de una comdrejita pelirroja-

-No, eso terminó hace seis meses, sólo que el padre no está y punto-

-Está bien, perdona –

-No, sólo que yo he andado un poco sensible-

-Ya lo noté-

El silencio cubrió el lugar de manera abrumadora ¿Qué hacer ahora? Hermione tenía ganas de pedirle que la abrazara, que la consolara y por unos fugaces momentos realmente deseaba que el bebé fuera al menos de Malfoy.

Draco por su parte tenía ganas de protegerla, la comparaba mucho con su madre ya que ella nunca pudo tener más bebés así que Lucius la ignoraba, era un cero a la izquierda de la casa, o peor aún, un adorno que presumía en las fiestas pues poseía gran belleza, se imaginaba lo sola que su madre se debió haber sentido y no quería lo mismo para Hermione.

Hermione decidió tomar la delantera, suspiró antes de hablar, deseando no arrepentirse después.

-¿Qué te parece si te hago de cenar?-

-Vaya, así que de verdad estamos jugando a la casita, está bien. Dime esposa mía ¿Qué me harás de cenar?- decía entre risas

Hermione reía del comentario pensando que no era tan insoportable, era simpático y hasta se atrevería a decir que disfrutaba su compañía. Cuando él reía tenía que admitir que se veía bastante atractivo, los ojos azules eran de un color incomparable y dulces.

-¿Qué te parece esposo mío si te hago spaghetti? ¿Te gusta la idea?-

-Me agrada, sólo me queda una pregunta-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Dónde comprarás los ingredientes? Mi cocina es de soltero Granger, entiéndase como que creo que hay un pan, duro seguramente, una botella de catsup y una lata de café en polvo-

-Está bien ya entendí, vayamos al mundo "muggle". Porque debo advertirte que sólo lo se cocinar de la manera tradicional ¿Aceptas?-

-Está bien, sólo deja voy por mi abrigo- dijo sin más que añadir.

Se levantó y fue hacía lo que suponía Hermione sería su cuarto.

"_Que accesible es, y se preocupa por los demás. ¿Tan mal lo juzgué? Quiero creer que fueron las circunstancias las que me inclinaron a juzgarlo mal"_ pensó mientras veía a una silueta regresar a la sala.

-Listo Granger, vámonos-

Ella se levantó del sillón y vió como Draco le indicaba con el dedo que se diera la vuelta, ella lo miraba intrigada mientras obedecía la indicación

-Espero te quede- decía mientras le empezaba a colocar como todo un caballero un abrigo

-Gracias, y hasta combina- dijo mientras ella lo cerraba

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno Muchas gracias por los lindos reviews que he recibido, este capítulo es más larguito jeje ojalá les guste.

Espero dejar en claro de quien NO es padre el bebé que espera Hermione!

Saludos! Y gracias por leerme!

Cariños!!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

__________________________________________________________________

Fueron al mundo de la gente "normal" como le gustaba llamarla a Hermione, caminaron lado a lado sin pronunciar palabra. Pronto llegaron al establecimiento, se asombró de ver a Draco como pez en el agua, tal vez fue demasiado obvia al observarlo

-¿Qué pasa Granger? Ah ya sé, seguramente creíste que pondría cara de asco ¿No es así?- él no le dio tiempo para contestar- Eso ya fue hace mucho, ahora soy diferente, creí que te lo había demostrado- su tono era serio pero, ella pudo detectar cierta melancolía.

Se regañó por no poder contestarle a tiempo, pues cuando quiso hacerlo él se alejó y se mezcló con la gente del pasillo cuatro.

Suspiró y decidió comprar las cosas, tomó dos paquetes de pasta, un bote de preparado para la salsa bolognesa, unos panes y por último una botella de vino.

Se formó en una fila y empezó a buscar con la mirada al rubio

-No me he ido Hermione- la asustó una voz detrás de ella.

Ella se giró y no pudo decirle nada, sólo asintió

El cajero pasó los artículos con rapidez, pero ella notó como se habían agregado una caja de cajetillas de cigarros y un poco de queso parmesano.

-135- dijo el cajero

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Hermione

-Nada- decía Draco mientras le pagaba al sujeto- Vámonos- le indicaba mientras empezaba a cargar los bultos.

Ella quiso ayudarlo pero, de inmediato los bultos le fueron arrancados

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Está bien que fui un patán pero se de buenos modales y más en tu estado- su mirada se dirigió a su abdomen.

-Perdona- su tono fue tímido e inseguro

-No importa vamos ya a la casa-

Eso sonaba bien para la castaña, una casa con una pareja y un bebé, eso era una familia no lo que sería sin una figura paterna

Llegaron de nuevo al apartamento, y Hermione sin decir nada se puso a cocinar, el rubio admiraba su fortaleza pero, a la vez odiaba que no le pidiera ayuda ¿Sería orgullo de parte de él? Tal vez, pero sinceramente debía admitir que necesitaba que alguien lo necesitara, sentirse fuerte y capaz de hacer todo, no un inútil como siempre su padre lo hacía sentir.

-Bien, ahora a esperar veinte minutos a que la pasta se cosa-

-Está bien, ya puse la mesa ¿Pasamos a la sala?-

Ella asintió.

La cena fue un momento de paz, tranquilidad e inclusive diversión, se enfrascaron en una plática que abarcó todos los temas hasta que Hermione miró el reloj de pared en su cocina

-Las doce y media- decía asombrada por la hora

-Si, ¿Qué tiene? ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-¿Te parece poco la hora?-

-Mañana es sábado o ¿Acaso alguien te espera?-

Esa pregunta asombró a ambos, Malfoy sonaba como un adolescente tonto y celoso y a Hermione le sonó como si ella le interesara de algún modo.

-No, Draco nadie me espera- decía seria y tal vez con una tristeza disfrazada, así que agregó- Tengo a Petunia, mi planta carnívora-

-Entonces, te invito a quedarte- vio la cara de la chica- Una noche, Ésta noche-

Tal vez porque ella se sentía vulnerable y se encontraba tan necesitada de cariño que pensó la respuesta pero, la última vez que eso sintió terminó donde la historia comienza.

-Vamos, sólo una noche. Tú duermes en mi cama, y yo en el sofá, mañana es sábado y podremos llenar un poco el vacío de nuestras vidas ¿Qué opinas?-

Por mucho que su razón le dictara que no lo hiciera, que era meterse en problemas que no necesitaba, su parte frágil pudo más y reconsideró.

-Está bien- dijo tímidamente.

-Perfecto, ven te mostraré tu habitación y te prestaré una pijama-

Hermione lo siguió, él le abrió la puerta y entró primero. Draco admiró su figura, delicada, esbelta pero, bien formada tal vez tendría una figura de diez antes del embarazo y él nunca lo había notado.

Se acercó a su cómoda, sacó unas prendas y se las entregó.

-Ten, tengo baño en mi cuarto así que cuando despiertes siéntete libre de bañarte y arreglarte-

-Gracias- decía mientras se introducía en el baño

Cuando salió la imagen que tenía Draco frente a sus ojos lo asombró, esa era la verdadera Granger, se veía tan pequeña y frágil, la pijama le quedaba grande, sólo los dedos asomaban de la camisa y del pantalón se veía que los había doblado para no arrastrarlos o pisarlos, parecía una niña con la pijama de su papá y fue cuando al rubio le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Listo-

-Bien, ahora te acostaré- ella lo miró boquiabierta- ¿Te molesta?-

-No no, sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me mimen así-

-Que lástima, ven-

Ella se acostó y él la arropó mientras le besaba la frente, por unos segundos Hermione creyó que la besaría en los labios y por unos segundos ella lo deseó.

-Buenas noches, mañana te prometo que haremos algo divertido-

Salió de la habitación con un torbellino de sentimientos y negando con la cabeza, como si al hacerlo se libraría de ellos, no sabía que hacer o que decir sólo sabía que en un día la castaña lo había cautivado o ¿Sería que siempre lo había tenido cautivado y nunca lo admitió? Ese pensamiento lo asombró y asustó a la vez, así que decidió no pensarlo más y dormir.

Hermione sentía como su corazón se había acelerado y sólo podía pensar en los ojos y labios de Draco, por fortuna Morfeo la acunó rápidamente y durmió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno Espero que ésto les haya gustado y aún más los haya dejado intrigados!!!

Jajajajajajajaja

Dani Malfoy Granger: grx por tus comments!!! Aquí ta la actualización

Linne Malfoy Cullen: Lindos reviews! Espero te guste


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPTÍTULO IV**

Ella había abierto los ojos al descubrir que algunos rayos de Sol se filtraban por la ventana, decidió no pararse aún y disfrutar de ese momento. Puso sus manos en su abdomen como todas las mañanas y las dejó ahí un momento.

"_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento tan indefensa cuando lo miro o me toca? ¿Por qué tengo ganas de decirle que me abrace? ¿Qué pasó conmigo? En un día todo lo que yo pensaba lo que había planeado desapareció, ahora sólo se que quiero que él me acompañé a mi próxima revisión y aunque suene absurdo me gusta como me mima, me gusta saber que con él no tengo que ser un atlante de piedra, no tengo porque ser fuerte"_ pensó

Draco se paró como resorte, y se dirigió a la habitación con cautela.

"_¡Demonios! Es un poco tarde, apuesto a que ella ya debe estar despierta y esperando a que el holgazán de moi despierte"_ pensó mientras abrió con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido en caso de que se equivocara cosa que sucedió, y es que ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta y con una respiración armoniosa que le pareció que aún dormía.

Corrió la puerta del clóset muy despacio y empezó a sacar su muda de ropa de la misma manera.

-Estoy despierta-

-¡AAhh!- para respuesta obtuvo un grito- Hermione, caramba no me asustes así-

-Calma que aún no me has visto sin arreglar y recién levantada- decía sin girarse a mirarlo

Draco extrañado por esa respuesta se acercó a ella hasta que estuvo en su campo visual.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿Estás deprimida?-

-Si- mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- lo siento-

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

Ella no contestó, no quería admitir la verdad, no quería decirle que era por su bebé, por no tener a nadie en esos momentos con quien compartir las bellas experiencias y los problemas, que no había quien la mimara el día de mañana.

-¿Es porque tu bebé no tendrá padre?-

Ella asintió, eso sólo era una parte pero, era verdad

-Por favor Granger ¡Mírate! Eres una mujer exitosa, fuerte, capaz de todo e inteligente. Tú puedes sola con ésto, no necesitas a un estúpido a tu lado-

Esas palabras la hicieron hervir por dentro. Se paró de golpe, para quedar frente a él.

-¡Claro! Tú eres como todos los que no me conocen ¿Y me recriminas a mi haber olvidado que hemos cambiado? Todos creen que soy fuerte pero, ¿Qué crees? ¡Soy humana! Y necesito de alguien a mi lado, necesito con quien compartir mis tristezas y alegrías, y aún más importante, necesito quien me ayude con el bebé, que sobe mi espalda cuando me den náuseas o que cuando crezca me ayude a dirigirlo a cuidarlo y educarlo-

-¡Por favor! Le estás dando demasiado crédito a un hombre, alguien como tú no es digno de nadie, vales mucho-

-Por Dios Draco, quiero a alguien aunque sea por vanidad para presentar como el padre de mi hijo- las lágrimas salían de sus ojos- Que no lo empiecen a mirar de reojo o de mala manera estando dentro de mi, teniendo pocos meses de vida-

-Si es tan importante para ti ¡Yo seré el padre de tu bebé!- vio su expresión- Si, lo que oíste, ¡Yo me presentaré como su padre! En donde quieras, la oficina, el medimago, la calle- siguió viendo su rostro- Si dices que sólo quieres un hombre con quien pasar tus días, guiar al bebé y presentarlo a la sociedad, entonces Yo no soy mal partido ¿O si?-

Ella se sentó en la cama, mientras su mente procesaba la información sin decir palabra. Draco tomó su ropa y se fue del cuarto azotando la puerta.

"_¿Por qué le dije eso? Lo habré hecho por mi, por el bebé o porque yo tampoco deseo estar solo ¿En que estaba pensando? Pero, también sentí tanto enojo al ver como se minimizaba sólo por no tener a un hombre junto, ella es muy valiosa ¿Qué habrá entendido? ¿Aceptará o me rechazará? Draco eres tan tonto" _se decía así mismo mientras se duchaba en el baño de visitas.

"_¿Lo habrá dicho en serio? ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? ¿Le importaré? ¿Le importará el bebé"_ pensaba mientras tocaba su estómago bajo las gotas de agua de la ducha _"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Cuándo me volví tan débil?"_

Ambos salieron de los cuartos y al oír que una puerta cerraba al unísono que la de cada uno, voltearon a mirarse, no podían hablar o decir algo pero, algo era seguro uno debía atacar primero ¿Quién sería?

Draco pareció ser el elegido por el destino

-Sentémonos a hablar- decía mientras la invitaba a sentarse en el comedor

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente la situación se tornó difícil.

-Quiero que sepas que lo hice- las palabras unidas a esas frases las buscó con cuidado, pues no quería sonar enamorado- por el bebé, él me preocupa aunque no lo creas-

-Está bien- _"el bebé"_ pensó _"nunca yo" _–Entonces hagamos un acuerdo- decía ella fingiendo no sentir dolor.

-Bien- sentía algo de tristeza- ¿En que consistirá el acuerdo?-

-No sé, tú propusiste así que… tú di-

-Está bien, seremos una pareja para la sociedad, cualquier círculo social ya sea la oficina, amigos, fiestas, o desconocidos-

-Acepto pero- eso último le costaba trabajo decirlo- ¿Viviremos juntos?-

-Supongo que sí, así cubriremos cualquier falla en la mentira, sólo que yo dormiré en el sofá y tú en mi cuarto-

-No puedo permitir eso, ésta es tu casa-

-Yo soy el de las reglas ¿No?-

-Si- ella se mordió la lengua por haberle dado tanto poder.

-¿Algo más?-

-No, acepto el acuerdo-

-Yo también- Decía mientras le tendía la mano.

Estrecharon las manos en señal de que el trato había sido cerrado.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Espero que éste capítulo les guste!!

Si les gusta Draco dulce y sensible deberían entrar a mi otro fanfic llamado: El Arma de Voldemort, donde Draco posee un hermana muuuy especial y sé que su personalidad les gustará (si la leen dejen reviews xfa!!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese fin de semana, se dedicaron a cambiar sólo lo esencial de la casa de Hermione, más que nada su ropa y accesorios, algunos libros y los documentos del trabajo, cosas importantes los muebles se quedarían ahí.

Decidieron que en el armario del cuarto hubiera ropa de los dos por cualquier contratiempo en el camino, la demás ropa fue colocada en el armario del estudio, así como algunos libros y otros en "su" cuarto.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Hermione notó para su tristeza que Draco no mostraba interés en ella más que el necesario.

Era jueves, jueves 20 para ser exactos y Hermione pensaba que era necesario comprar la comida de la semana, ella lo haría pues Draco estaba solventando los demás gastos.

Salió de la oficina sola, como era su costumbre pues nunca salían acompañados, sino que se encontraban en el apartamento de Draco, incluso su relación en la oficina era respetuosa y no cambió, nadie pensaría que ahora eran "pareja"

Compró los alimentos, carne, verduras, frutas, leche y alguna golosina o comida chatarra.

Entró cargada con los bultos, sin hacer ruido, se quedó inmóvil observándolo, leyendo en el libro tan casual, pero a sus ojos tan apuesto que no notó como se le habían resbalado algunos víveres. El ruido de las naranjas cayendo al suelo, obligaron al rubio a girarse desconcertado y sobresaltado. Ella aún inmóvil, sólo observó.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué sucede?- se lanzó en seguida a quitarle los bultos- Te dije que no cargarás cosas pesadas ¡Demonios Granger! Tú pareces no entender- decía con severidad y ponía todos los bultos en sus manos.

Empezó a acomodar las compras en su respectivos lugares, de vez en vez miraba a Hermione y negaba con la cabeza , en señal de reprobar su actitud.

-¿Querías una pareja para que te cuidara? Pero no quieres seguir las indicaciones de los cuidados- se giró a seguir guardando los víveres.

Hermione bajó la vista, se sentía apenada por lo que le decía y también porque se había quedado ahí como tonta admirándolo.

-Tienes razón, perdóname ¿Si?-

Draco no se giró a verla siquiera, seguía guardando de manera callada.

-Que te parece si, te hago de cenar para compensar mi falta ¿Qué dices?- dijo acercándose a él y ayudándolo a guardar las frutas.

Ella le acercó la última manzana y se la dio, él la miró a los ojos, sonrío y Draco sintió como de verdad le estaba entregando la fruta prohibida, el pecado que se encerraba en esos ojos amielados y esa sonrisa seductora que lo invitaban a dejar de lado el muro de hielo que había crecido, esa coraza que lo protegía del dolor.

-¿Aceptas?- decía ella sin dejar de sonreírle

-Acepto- dijo él en tono seguro como si acabara de aceptar un reto en el cual él ganaría, su coraza permanecería intacta.

-Perfecto- decía mientras él tomaba la manzana y la mordió- ¿Qué quieres de cenar?-

-Pues me gustaría volver a probar tu pasta, sé que no hay mucha así que la usaremos de guarnición con carne ¿Qué opinas?-

-Está bien-

La cena pasó de manera rutinaria, cuando el rubio notó como la chica jugaba mucho con su carne pero no probaba bocado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gustó? ¿Te dio asco?- preguntaba mirándola y dejando él de comer

-No, no nada de eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-No tengo hambre, discúlpame me voy a la cama- decía mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba su plato y su vaso.

-Déjalo, yo limpio, ve a dormir, que descanses-

-Que descanses- contestó ella

Así era su relación, fría y rutinaria, era como si el vivir juntos fuera parte de algo impuesto y no algo convenido por ambas partes.

Hermione suspiraba mientras se disponía a dormir, y Draco sin pensar en nada hizo lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levantó, bañó y vistió, sorprendido de que su compañera no hubiera hecho lo mismo. Tocó la puerta y no escuchó respuesta, entró silenciosamente.

-Granger ya es hora, se te hará tarde-

Pero no obtuvo respuesta a lo que el rubio salió de la habitación y partió al trabajo.

Ella estaba abriendo los ojos cuando su reloj marcaba las once de la mañana, salió disparada y se arregló a toda prisa, tanto así que no tomó su poción.

Ya en el trabajo miró como varios superiores hablaban y el de ella le sonrió y movió su cabeza como señal de que les uniera, ella asintió pero, antes buscó su objetivo.

Ella también se acercó a prepararse un café, cuando lo hizo se situó junto a Draco y dijo sin que lo pareciera:

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?-

-Porque no me hiciste caso, así que decidí decirle que llegarías tarde-

Ella se alejó para ir con su compromiso, sólo estuvo ahí un par de minutos cuando el olor de su café le provocó unas terribles náuseas.

-Discúlpenme- decía mientras dejaba el café por ahí, y empezaba a caminar apresuradamente.

Draco lo notó al instante y la siguió como era su costumbre ya, entró al baño con ella mientras le acariciaba la espalda de forma delicada.

-No tomaste tu poción ¿Cierto?-

-No… me…dio…tiempo-contestó

El abrir de la puerta los sorprendió así que Malfoy salió a ver de quien se podía tratar.

Era el supervisor

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Preguntó al rubio

-Acompañándome- contestó en susurro Hermione

-Lo siento señor, es que son los pequeños problemas de ser mamá- dijo el rubio

-Ah ya veo, ¡Felicidades!- decía algo extrañado por la situación en la que se encontraba

-¿Y usted Malfoy? ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Acompañar a la madre de mi hijo-

-Oh…ya veo, nunca lo hubiera imaginado- decía riendo nerviosamente mientras observaba al rubio recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y un aire de despreocupado- Tómate el día- dijo antes de salir

La puerta del baño se abrió y cuando salió pudo oírse "nada de que preocuparse, sólo va a ser mamá". Hubo gran algarabía ante el comentario.

Hermione salió del baño como siempre lo hacía pálida, mareada y débil. Se enjuagó la boca y notó como Draco le ofrecía un dulce.

-Gracias-

-De nada, ven te llevo a casa-

-No es necesario-

Salió del baño y fue a reunirse con los demás, se notaba como la noticia había volado y las miradas que recibía Malfoy lo incomodaban.

De pronto ella empezó a sentir que el suelo se movía, comenzó a tener visión doble y que el aire le faltaba.

Draco que la estaba observando sabía de memoria lo que ocurriría, así que la cargó de inmediato

La llevó a su oficina, cuando la colocó en el sofá notó sus mejillas y le tocó la frente, estaba ardiendo.

La volvió a tomar en brazos, y mandó decir con Joseph que la llevaría al doctor. La secretaria avisó a dicho médico que pronto llegaría una paciente con fiebre.

Cuando llegó la enfermera lo hizo pasar y ponerla en la camilla del apartado, el medimago llegó enseguida y la empezó a revisar.

Le puso una inyección vía intravenosa y sacó unos frasquitos que le entregó a Draco.

-Tiene una infección, tal vez las anginas, sólo haga que descanse y bájele la fiebre de la manera tradicional aunque la medicina es muy efectiva no puedo correr riesgos, la criatura no corre peligro pero, ¡¿Qué le pasa?! Se nota que no se alimenta bien ni toma sus pociones como le corresponden, ya debería estar engordando, es más ya debería mortificarte con los antojos a media noche y aquí es cuando a la mayoría de mis pacientes les digo que dejen de comer porque están subiendo de peso alarmantemente- sonaba enojado y frustrado

Draco sintió el mismo enojo, aunque también preguntas, muchos porques rondaban su mente ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Acaso estaba tan deprimida que no le importaba morir? ¿De verdad necesitaba tanto el cariño?

El doctor se despidió de él algo aliviado al saber que el bebé estaba bien y Draco también.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Este me quedó más larguito jejeje, ojalá les guste….también les vuelvo a pedir q vean lo tierno q es Draco con su hermana Vania en mi otro fanfic: "El arma de Voldemort".

Llegó a su casa, puso a Hermione en una cama y decidió que de la manera más respetuosa le pondría un camisón ligero para bajar la fiebre, así lo hizo y sólo la cubrió con la sábana.

Le bajó la fiebre con paños húmedos sobre la frente y sintió alivio cuando vió sus hermosos ojos viéndolo

-Ya puedes irte a dormir si quieres- decía ella con fingida tranquilidad y los ojos entreabiertos, con la respiración agitada

-Eso no-

-¿El bebé?-

-Está bien, sólo que apuesto a que ayer no probaste bocado en todo el día y hoy no desayunaste ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Quieres morir?-

Ella desvió la mirada y miró al vacío.

-¿El bebé?-

-Está bien-

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijiste que sólo lo hacías por el bebé, él está bien, duerme tranquilo- decía dándole la espalda y abrazándose a sí misma

Draco la miró indignado y herido ante el comentario pero a la vez, mirando el dolor de la antigua Gryffindor.

-¿Qué pasa? Tú no eres así-

-Vete, quiero estar sola, el bebé está bien, el bebé no se irá, así que puedes retirarte-

-¡No soy tu maldito sirviente para que me hables así!-

-Lo lamento, no quise hacerlo sonar de esa manera, sólo vete, por favor-

-No-

-Bien- decía ella mientras se levantaba por el otro lado de la cama y salía de la habitación

Draco aventó el pocillo con el agua que estaba usando para bajarle la fiebre, el ruido de cerámica rompiéndose la hizo regresar apurada

-¿Estás bien?-

Él se levantaba, la miraba con furia y la sujetó por los hombros.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!- decía mientras la sacudía fuertemente

Ella sólo lloraba, hasta que tomó fuerzas y se liberó de aquello y fue hacia el baño, cerrándolo con llave

Se sentía confundida, dolida al saber que a nadie le importaba ella como persona, todos solamente preguntaban o hablaban del bebé por eso no quería que nadie se enterara, quería amor sólo eso.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!-

Ella no contestaba sólo escuchaba como golpeaba con furia la puerta.

-Mañana me iré, no te preocupes, aún así te presentaré como padre del niño ante todo círculo social pero, así te libro de mi horrible presencia-

-Abre la puerta, hablemos- decía él en tono asustado y queriendo sonar tranquilo

Hermione se había acostado en el suelo, su posición como la de un ovillo.

Draco quería ir por las llaves para abrir la puerta pero, temía que en cualquier momento ella se fuera.

Se levantó, abrió la regadera, llenando así la tina con agua fría pero, ella ya no notaba la temperatura. Se desvistió de manera mecánica.

-Hermione, por favor, ábreme-

Cuando escuchó como alguien se sumergía en el agua, salió a toda prisa por la llave que estaba en un cajón de la cocina

Ella se sumergió, sentía el frío y a la vez como su cuerpo se iba adormeciendo.

"_Así ya no sentiré dolor"_ pensaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se dejó hundir en su totalidad y pronto se durmió.

Draco entró al baño sobresaltado, y sin pensarlo metió las manos en la bañera, sacudiéndola mientras ella abría lentamente los ojos. La sacó de ahí, tomó una toalla y la colocó en la cama. Empezó a secarla cuando notó que la fiebre había regresado y ardía en ella, tomó una poción y realizó al pie de la letra lo que el médico le había indicado en caso de emergencia, la inyectó con sumo cuidado y después decidió ir por su varita.

Le lanzó un hechizo para secarla, y después la arropó en la cama, no demasiado a causa de la fiebre.

Fuertes temblores sacudían a la chica quien en una de sus idas y venidas de conciencia se aferró al rubio.

Draco no sabía que hacer cuando sintió aquél cuerpo frágil y débil pegarse a su pecho en busca de calor él sólo pudo abrazarla.

-No…me…dejes-

-No lo haré- decía él calmándola

Fue una noche ajetreada y él no durmió, cuando vió el reloj ya eran las ocho de la mañana así que decidió avisar en la oficina que ninguno de los dos iría.

Cuando regresaba del cuarto encontró que estaba de pie y en la puerta

-¿Qué haces? Aún estás delicada- dijo tomándola del brazo-¿Deseabas algo?-mientras la conducía a la cama, ella asintió- ¿Qué cosa? Te la traeré en seguida-ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no?-

Ella no contestó, sólo dejó que la guiara hasta la cama y volvió a hablarle.

-Bueno voy por agua o por algo de comer que es lo que debes de querer- se estaba poniendo de pie cuando una mano lo sujetó

-Tú-

Él sin entender, o sin querer entenderla, se giró a verla.

-¿Perdón?-

-Tú, no quiero estar sola- lo miraba suplicante

-Está bien, duerme tranquila ya estoy aquí- decía mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla frente a la cama.

Ella abrió los cobertores y se corrió un lugar.

-Ven- sonrojada continuó- Apuesto a que no has dormido y la silla no es cómoda, ven-

Él asintió, se sentó al borde de la cama quitándose los zapatos para después acostarse en la cama tranquilamente. Nunca supo si era por causa de la fiebre que tuvo o el cansancio pero, en cuanto se acostó ella se acurrucó junto a él usando su pecho de almohada y sólo escuchó un tierno y somnoliento

-Gracias- seguido de un bostezo

-De nada-

Se sentía algo incómodo pero pronto su cuerpo dejó de tensarlo, comenzó a relajarse, le acarició el cabello mientras escuchaba su respiración armoniosa misma que lo arrulló.

Ella fue la primera en despertarse viendo la hora en su reloj, las dos de la tarde, ella no podía creer que hubieran dormido hasta tan tarde y fue en ese momento que ocurrió algo que jamás se había permitido tener, tenía un antojo, específicamente de pizza. Admiró el cuerpo que tenía junto, su rostro, sus facciones y concluyó que era sumamente atractivo fue entonces cuando para sus adentros sintió vergüenza de lo ocurrido hace algunas horas.

Sintió como una mirada se posaba en él, así que decidió despertar obligando a sus fatigados ojos a abrirse, cuando lo hizo notó como esas almendras lo miraban de manera tierna.

-Tengo antojo- observó la reacción de su compañero ante tal afirmación, quien sólo abría los ojos, parpadeando repetidas veces

-¿De qué?- preguntó de manera tierna pero, antes de recibir contestación notó como ella temblaba y buscaba calor en su cuerpo.

Se levantó, abrió el armario, sacó un suéter que a él mismo le quedaba un poco grande y se lo entregó notando que ella estaba usando una bata pues debe haber despertado desnuda.

-De pizza- dijo ella tímidamente

-Ten, tu ropa está en la otra silla, cámbiate y yo iré por la pizza-

-No, yo te acompaño…-

-Eso no, aún estás delicada, prometo no tardarme, sólo dame veinte minutos ¿Qué dices? Lo prometo sólo veinte-

Ella asentía no de muy buena gana pero, confiando en que de verdad llegara en el tiempo convenido, de pronto comenzó a sonrojarse por el hecho de que el la vio sin ropa y él pareció notarlo.

-Lo hice de la manera más respetuosa- y salió de la habitación.

Hermione decidió ponerse unos pantalones calientes y el suéter que le dio Draco, cuando se lo puso pudo oler su colonia y se sintió embriagada, como el olor y los recuerdos que ha pasado al lado del rubio pasaban por su mente. Decidió arreglarse el cabello, se lo trenzó y miró su reflejo, le gustaba la imagen que el espejo le devolvía y sonrió para sí misma.

No pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando escuchó pasos, bolsas y al rubio hablando solo, se quedó petrificada mientras entraba al cuarto.

Cuando la vio suspiró aliviado, se veía mejorada y feliz.

-Pizza de pepperoni y gaseosas de…- decía mientras se las enseñaba

-¡Uva!-adivinó ella, saltando hacia él, colgándose de su cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla-Gracias-

-De nada, ahora comamos-

-¿Aquí?-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Bueno, oye-

-Dime- dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y ponía la pizza y sodas en la cama

-Ya que hay tele aquí ¿Por qué no vemos una película?- ella adivinó su expresión- Yo tengo una caja en el armario con películas ¿Qué opinas?-

-Que es una excelente idea-

Ella abrió el clóset y se inclino por la caja, sabía que no debía cargarla pero, tampoco quería sonar mimada así que sólo lo miró.

-Yo saco la caja- le informó

-Por cierto ¿Y la oficina?-

-Llamé… para decir…que no…iríamos- decía mientras sacaba con dificultad la caja

-O.k.-

-Bien, listo ¿Cuál veremos?- ella se sentó en el suelo mientras le enumeraba

-Hay comedia, clásicas, western, románticas…- él se acercó a buscar con ella

-¿Qué hay de ésta?- sacó una que aún estaba sellada

-Ah esa, bueno es de miedo o terror, no me gustan mucho así que cuando me la regalaron no la abrí-

-¿Por qué no la vemos? Sería una que ni tú ni yo hemos visto-

-Bueno-

Se acomodaron en la cama, pusieron la película y se dispusieron a comer. Draco se sintió feliz de ver como de verdad tenía hambre y antojo de pizza.

Ya algo avanzada la película notaba como a Hermione le daban miedo esas películas, se tensaba y apretaba su cuerpo al de él buscando refugio, él gustoso la abrazaba y protegía.

Notó que la castaña había puesto fin a la pizza casi ella sola, así que en una escena sin importancia habló

-Tenías días sin comer ¿Verdad?-

-Algo así- dijo apenada y buscando su mirada pero él nunca la bajó.

-Se nota-

Ante ese comentario la castaña puso a un lado el último pedazo de pizza y no contestó. Él al notarlo tomó el pedazo, lo puso delante de ella. Hermione lo miró y él le sonrió.

A partir de ese momento él le dio de comer en la boca, guiado por la chica y es que estaba tan atenta de la película que ni siquiera notó cuando sus labios tocaron los dedos del rubio, ella inmediatamente se disculpó apenada pero él sintió un escalofrío y tembló ante ese toque.

La película terminó, se estiraron y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Vemos otra?- preguntó ella

-Claro pero, ahora una de comedia para bajar la tensión ¿Qué opinas?- sabiendo que a ella la dejó un poco nerviosa

-Me parece bien, elígela en lo que traigo otras gaseosas para nosotros-decía mientras tomaba su varita del buró, ante la mirada extrañada del rubio contestó- Nosotros hemos visto cosas más feas que las de la película-

-Yo voy, tú mientras elígela- y salió del cuarto

Aunque no era una película de terror Hermione se acomodó junto a Malfoy, y él volvió a abrazarla protectoramente.

Cuando la película hubo terminado notó como ella ya estaba cansada y es que no era para menos, aún estaba enferma. Se puso de pie, abrió un cajón de la cómoda y sacó un frasquito.

-Tómatelo-

Ella así lo hizo y volvió a bostezar.

-Duerme un poco, yo iré al estudio a trabajar- notó como ella lo miraba angustiada y temerosa.

La tomó de la mano, y con la que le quedaba libre tomó una manta y una almohada.

Prendió las luces del estudio, acomodó la almohada y la acostó, tapándola con el cobertor.

-Duerme, yo cuidaré de ti, es más mira- enseñándole su varita- vengo bien armado, nada te pasará- y le guiñó el ojo.

Trabajó hasta que dieron las once de la noche, miró a la castaña y decidió que se sentía vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y se debía a que Hermione lo necesitaba en exceso, así como su cariño y atenciones.

La cargó para llevarla a la cama, supuso que ésa noche también dormiría en el cuarto.

Cuando la acomodó ella despertó y lo miró somnolienta.

-No te vas a ir ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que no, duerme sólo iré a cambiarme al baño- le besó la frente y se encaminó hacia al baño.

Cuando salió notó como ella lo esperaba despierta y en un verdadero esfuerzo porque el sueño no la venciera.

-Ya llegué- se acomodó en la cama- No te preocupes nada podrá dañarte yo te protegeré- mientras la abrazaba

-Si, el bebé estará seguro-

-Si pero, yo quiero protegerte a ti- decía mientras la miraba a los ojos.

En esos momentos un beso pudo haber ocurrido de no ser por los pensamientos del chico.

"_No lo haré, quiero que se enamore de mi por completo y no porque se siente necesitada de cariño sino porque ve en mi quien realmente soy"_

Besándole la frente le deseo buenas noches, ella le contestó pero, ninguno de ellos se separó del otro, durmieron así abrazados y sonriendo.

Él abrió los ojos enfocando la hora que mostraba el reloj, las nueve de la mañana y de un golpe recordó que tenía cita con el doctor por su infección, miró a Hermione quien dormía plácidamente recargada en el rubio, abrazándolo como si fuera un oso de peluche. Sintió miedo de despertarla y no sabía como hacerlo, antes simplemente se hubiera puesto de pie y le hubiera aventado su ropa en la cara pero, con ella no quería portarse así, quería ganársela, ganarse su cariño, su confianza.

Ella abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un par de zafiros que la observaban perdidos en un mar de ideas.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No, nada, sólo que no sabía como despertarte porque a las diez y media tenemos cita con el doctor-

-Pero… si aún no es catorce- decía cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo más.

-Lo sé, pero necesitamos que te haga un chequeo por la fiebre-

-Está bien- decía atravesándose encima del rubio para pasar al baño- permiso-

Cuando llegó al otro lado, entró en el baño y antes de cerrarlo dijo canturreando-

-Te gané- y cerró la puerta

Draco se levantó fastidiado por su lentitud y se dirigió al baño de visitas.

A las diez y cuarto estaba cruzando la puerta del consultorio, el medimago la examinó rápidamente y en general fue algo conciso.

-Déle la poción con algo dulce como un té…-

-¡O una malteada!- interrumpió ella

-¡Vaya! Ya empezó con los antojos ¿Eh?- negó con la cabeza- Lo siento por ti amigo-

Todos rieron de buena gana, el doctor percibía como lucían más unidos y compenetrados, tal vez al principio estaban en una mala racha pero, ahora se veían como un verdadero matrimonio.

Salieron riendo del consultorio mientras ambos se despedían del médico

-Hasta Luego- se escuchó a coro por el pasillo.

Ya en el elevador, se miraron y no supieron que decir exactamente ahora que la risa había disminuido y se encontraban más calmados.

-¿Quieres que vayamos por tu malteada o primero buscamos un restaurante donde comer?-

-Tengo una idea hagamos algo distinto, es sábado ¿No?-

-Así es-

-Bien, así que ¿Qué opinas de la idea?-

-Que te sigo en lo que digas Granger-

-Gracias, sólo espero no te moleste que tengamos que ir a casa a que me ponga algo más …formal-

¿Sólo ella? Si, sólo ella. Ha decir verdad el rubio siempre estaba impecable y vestía de manera elegante aunque fuera sencilla la ropa. En esos momentos llevaba unos jeans de color negro, un suéter de cuello alto gris y una chaqueta de piel negra, se veía sumamente atractivo.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Draco se sentó en la sala.

-Aquí te espero-

-Gracias, no tardo- gritó desde el corredor, y segundos después se oía la puerta cerrarse

No sabía que ponerse, quería lucir bella, radiante y sin embargo quería que se notara su vientre.

Se decidió por un suéter rosa pálido, una falda larga a media espinilla blanca y unas botas del mismo color, recogió su cabello en un moño y sacó su abrigo blanco que rara vez usaba.

Al salir Draco la miraba de manera tierna y sorprendida, se veía elegante y sencilla.

-Te ves estupenda-

-Gracias, ahora quiero que prometas que serás bueno y que te divertirás pase lo que pase-

-Está… bien- dijo algo extrañado

-Perfecto, ahora vámonos porque tal vez no lleguemos a tiempo-

En pocos minutos estaban en el mundo muggle y se dirigieron a donde guardaba su auto, le entregó las llaves a Malfoy y simplemente dijo:

-Yo te guío-

-Como quieras-

En el fondo Hermione se asombró al verlo conducir de manera suelta y perfecta, se veía como cualquier chico de su colonia.

Pasados los minutos e instrucciones, Draco empezó a darse cuenta de que algo ocurría.

-Tomas la próxima salida, te sigues derecho hasta que yo te indique-

-Estamos a las afueras de la ciudad no es así-

-Así es, ahí nos dirigimos-

-¿Puedo preguntar a dónde?-

-No-negó con la cabeza- tú sólo diviértete.

Después de una hora y media de camino, el reloj de mano de Hermione daba la una y media, estaban a tiempo. Una casa bastante amplia se vislumbró

-Entra por esa reja- indicó ella

-¿Es una hacienda?-

-Algo así-

Cuando pasaron un trecho de pura vegetación, Draco observó varios automóviles estacionados en la parte de enfrente y se oía música, gente platicando en la parte de atrás. Se estacionó donde ella le indicó, bajaron y a punto de tocar el timbre el chico la detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella

-Lo mismo pregunto, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué venimos aquí?-

-Muy sencillo, es la comida familiar de todos los sábados con vecinos y amigos-

-Amigos ¿Tuyos?-

-O de mi demás familia-

Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron y tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¿Tu familia? O sea ¡¿Qué tus padres están aquí?!-

-Así es, pero calma no es nada serio ni formal sólo diviértete, es algo diferente y fuera de nuestra rutina-

Él no contestó por lo que ella tocó el timbre, que consistía en un cordón que jalaba a su vez una campana.

"_Muy rústico"_ pensó Malfoy aún nervioso

Los dejaré en suspenso0o0o0o0o!!!!

Jajajaja disfruto eso!!!

Los kero!!!!

Grx por escribir reviews tan lindos y q hacen crecer a este fanfic!!!

Saludos y besos!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Aquí está!!! Espero les guste!!!

Saludos a todos…perdón por tardar tanto, pero es que debo anunciar que ayer pidieron mi mano y pues me casaré!!! Besos y cariños a mi futuro esposo!!!

Él no contestó por lo que ella tocó el timbre, que consistía en un cordón que jalaba a su vez una campana.

"_Muy rústico"_ pensó Malfoy aún nervioso

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora mayor, de unos cincuenta años, sosteniendo una copa de vino y riéndose hacia adentro de la casa, cuando se giró la risa se le cortó y fue sustituida por un grito.

-¡Mi niña!- dijo mientras la abrazaba- ¡Que milagro verte por aquí!- dirigió su mirada hacia su estómago, dejando el vino en una mesita a la entrada de la puerta- ¡Oh por Dios!- llevándose las manos a la boca- ¡Que felicidad!- volvió a abrazarla, al hacerlo sus ojos se dirigieron al rubio- Y él ¿Es…?- separándose de ella.

-Él es Draco Malfoy…- su nerviosismo le impedía continuar

-Soy el padre del niño, Señora…-interrumpió a una apenada Hermione, extendiendo su mano

-Soy la abuela de Hermione, dime así "abuela" aprovechando que ya eres de la familia pero, pasen, pasen…-mientras los empujaba por la espalda, cuando estuvieron dentro, cerró la puerta y continuó- Hermione, lleva los abrigos arriba, aquí hace un clima delicioso, ve y no te tardes-

-Yo la acompaño- dijo Draco tomando las prendas y sujetando la mano de Hermione escaleras arriba.

Entraron en una habitación pequeña, pintada de colores rosas, era cálida, la cama en medio de la habitación, en la cabecera un cuadro colgado, en el fondo una cómoda y al lado de ésta un espejo de cuerpo completo, en la ventana debajo de ella, había un silloncito.

-Ésta era mi habitación en casa de la abuela-

-Es linda y se ve cómoda-

-Gracias por quedarte- decía ella viéndolo a los ojos

-No tienes porque darlas, hicimos un trato y pienso cumplirlo-

Ella abrió su bolsa y sacó una cajetilla.

-Toma, he notado que ya no fumas, pero aquí podrás es al aire libre y…-

-Tú lo has dicho, aire libre y puro, ¿Para qué contaminarlo? Vamos nos esperan- dijo tomándola por los hombros y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Antes de bajar pues dime ¿Qué diremos cuando nos pregunten por…- mientras los señalaba-nosotros?

-No les digas la verdad, sólo di: "estamos juntos", sólo eso, no importa la pregunta o la insinuación y si te hablan de matrimonio sólo di: "estamos juntos" y cambia el tema, si quieres puedes agregar algo como: "nos amamos y somos felices"-le besó el cabello y la jaló para bajar.

-Que bueno que ya bajaron, los acompañaré para que no te coman vivo hijo- decía en tono burlón y guiñándole un ojo.

Pasaron una sala amplia y muy bien decorada, una cocina llena de cacerolas, sartenes y envases llenos, hirviendo o friendo algo de comer.

La abuela se asomó por detrás de Draco, quien la cubría por completo a causa de su gran estatura y empezó a hablar.

-¡Oigan todos! ¿Miren a quien me encontré allá afuera?-

Una mesa larga donde había demasiadas personas, hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, niños corriendo por el enorme paraje y el lago al fondo lucía bellísimo.

Todos se giraron a ver a la pareja y sonrieron de inmediato para saludarlos de manera cálida y alegre.

Hermione lo presentó como su pareja y los sentaron en la mesa, la plática surgió alrededor del clima y cosas sin importancia, notó como llevaba meses sin ir ahí, puede que inclusive un año.

El trabajo de Hermione era tema tabú, así que nadie lo tocó, al parecer sus padres habían ido por el postre por una conversación que escuchó.

De pronto un hombre joven, de alrededor de treinta y cinco años, que estaba cargando a una bebé, mientras otros dos, que supuso que eran también sus hijos, lo tomaban de escudo mientras peleaban de manera escandalosa, miró a Hermione y notó como Draco lo observaba.

-Felicidades, el primero siempre es el más difícil- dijo sonriendo

Todas las miradas cayeron en el vientre de la chica.

Las felicitaciones no tardaron en salir de los labios de todos los presentes, Hermione sonreía y agradecía apenada.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes?- preguntó una chica un poco mayor que Hermione, que la miraba de una manera fría y notó como su chica lo tomaba de la mano mientras trataba de contestar, supuso que no se llevaban bien.

-Cuatro meses- contestó el rubio

-¿Para cuándo lo esperan?- su tono seguía siendo agresivo, Draco hizo cuentas rápidas adelantándose a cuánta pregunta saliera de labios de esa mujer

-Para Abril- contestó Hermione- Finales de Abril o principios de Mayo, aunque es más probable que sea en Abril-

-¿Cuánto llevan juntos?-

-Siete meses- contestó el rubio, eran los meses que llevaba separada del pelirrojo, y si la familia lo sabía podían pensar que él era la causa del rompimiento de la feliz pareja.

-Si que eres rápida primita-

-Bueno, si nos vimos un poco rápidos-contestó ella un poco más segura de si misma

-Así que fue un accidente, por lo que se ve- se burlaba de Hermione, quien sólo pudo bajar la vista mientras ponía sus manos protectoramente sobre su abdomen.

-Digamos que son de esos accidentes que si bien no son planeados, son esperados- besó la mano de ella, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola- Y por lo mismo bien recibidos, son una bendición-

-Estoy contigo- dijo el primo de Hermione, llamado Randy, quien era padre de cinco niños según la conversación siguió adelante.

Jugaron un juego de mesa antes de comer, mismo que se vió interrumpido por la llegada de los padres de Hermione.

-¡Miren! Helado y pastel de chocolate con almendras-

Todos aplaudieron, el padre lo llevó dentro para guardarlo en la cocina y fue cuando su madre abrazó a su hija, felicitándola por su primer nieto, después su mirada cayó en Draco.

-Él es…-

-Ya se quien es hija, Señor Malfoy que gusto volver a verlo- supo por su tono que no era bienvenido en su familia.

El padre también lo recibió de la manera seca y fría que había usado su esposa.

La comida era una asada con varias guarniciones, como verduras al gratín o con mantequilla, puré de papás y diferentes pastas.

Draco se portó como era su costumbre, complació a su chica en cualquier antojo y la familia vio encantado como su hija, prima, sobrina o nieta era mimada en exceso por su pareja, todos sonreían complacidos.

Hermione, ya no tenía agua así que con la mirada se la pidió a Draco, quien le besó la frente y se encaminó a la cocina, deteniéndose en la puerta.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó a la abuela

-Claro hijo, estás en tu casa-

Entró en la cocina, y notó como detrás de él sentada en la mesa estaba la prima, Cassidy, quien le había hecho el tortuoso interrogatorio.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo en tono meloso, Draco detectó en seguida que le estaba coqueteando y rió para sus adentros.

-Adelante-contestó sin siquiera girarse a verla

-¿Te atrapó no es así?-

-¿Perdón?-preguntó el rubio girándose a verla

-Lo que oíste, apuesto a que te cazó con zeta, y el embarazo fue la manera-

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- mientras un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente _"Más bien fue al revés yo la cacé y el embarazo fue la manera"_

-¿Por qué alguien tan guapo como tú estaría con alguien tan ordinaria, fea y vulgar como ella?- decía mientras se acercaba a él de manera seductora y acariciando su pecho, él rápidamente le quitó las manos, la miró y rió fuertemente- ¿Por qué te ríes?- su tono era de enojo.

-Porque a la única ordinaria, fea y vulgar que veo en esta casa, eres tú, con permiso- salió del lugar con una mezcla de jugos que le encantaba a Hermione y rara vez le hacía por falta de tiempo pero, ahora era su día y debía conquistarla.

Se lo entregó y después un juego de cartas le siguió a la sobremesa, risas, algarabía y felicidad rodeó el ambiente.

Después del juego, Hermione fue por pan para que los niños se lo dieran a los patos del lago, todos veían como se alejaba y se tambaleaba pues el camino era empinado.

-Con permiso-dijo Draco levantándose- Pero, no quiero que se caiga por la vanidad de toda mujer: zapatos-

Todos rieron ante el comentario mientras observaban al rubio que cargó a Hermione para jugar con ella en brazos.

Los niños les dieron de comer a los patos riendo, jugando e incluso a veces mojándose.

La pareja se sentó en una banca de piedra que se encontraba al pie de un gran sauce, la chica se recargó en el pecho de Draco, sus ojos se encontraron y sus labios estaban a punto de unirse cuando…

-¡Hermione!- gritó un sobrino quien sostenía a un pato, aleteando con fuerza y un gritó de horror salió de la boca de la castaña, quien por poco cae de espaldas de la banca.

Draco la sostuvo sólo para ver como los ojos de ella se encendían de furia, cosa que el pequeño notó pues salió corriendo y gritando: "yo no fui, yo no fui, yo no fui,…"

Todos a lo lejos rieron con fuerza, y Hermione se sintió apenada.

-Vamos, ya es tarde y aún te debo tu malteada- le dijo mientras la cargaba y daba giros durante el camino.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos- anunció la chica entre risas

Todos se despidieron de ellos, pidiéndoles que fueran más seguido.

Hermione subió a toda prisa por los abrigos y cuando se iba su madre la sorprendió.

-Adiós mamá-decía al salir de la habitación

-Espera-puso una mano sobre su hombro

-¿Qué pasa?-

-De todos ellos, ¿Por qué él?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Si, de todos los hombres ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy como pareja? Yo recuerdo como era, como te trataba, como te decía ¿O ya se te olvidó?-

-No mamá, pero la gente cambia y estoy con él porque es el padre de mi bebé, por lo tanto nos amamos y somos felices-dijo mientras salía de la habitación

-Ya regresé-

-Que bueno ya empezaba a extrañarte tu chico- decía la abuela


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Gracias por todos sus maravillosos reviews y por aceptar taaan bien esta historia, espero les guste lo que sigue

Saludos!!!

Se despidieron y tomaron rumbo a su casa, Hermione cabeceaba mucho.

-Duerme, te aviso cuando lleguemos-

-No, si lo hiciera no sería buen copiloto-

-Vamos, no tomé más que media copa de vino tinto, llegaremos a salvo, duerme-

Ella asintió y en pocos minutos se dejó llevar por el sueño que sentía.

El camino se le hizo eterno sin la compañía activa de la castaña, un poco antes de llegar a su destino la despertó de manera delicada

-Despierta mi bella durmiente-

Con los ojos a medio abrir lo miraba mientras asentía.

Llegaron a la ciudad y ella pidió un favor

-Detente aquí, espérame unos minutos- bajo del auto y se dirigió a una ferretería.

Subió con un paquete y le sonrió.

-¿Podemos ir a mi antiguo hogar?-

Él asintió mientras sonreía por el comentario de su copiloto, eso quería decir que ahora su hogar estaba con él, a su lado.

Llegaron al edificio, subieron rápidamente y en unos segundos ya estaban dentro del departamento, ella caminaba con nostalgia por ahí, llegó a la ventana, y suspirando sacó el paquete colgándolo en la ventana, era un letrero que decía "Se Renta" y abajo un espacio con teléfonos donde podían localizarla

-Oye Granger no tienes porque hacer eso-

-No, si tengo porque, un bebé requiere muchos gastos, además no lo ocuparé en muchos meses o ¿Me equivocó?-

-No, no lo ocuparás en mucho tiempo- sonrió abrazándola con cariño

-Momento, espera…- y salió hacia lo que él suponía era su habitación- ¡Draco!-gritó desde ahí

Él fue y la encontró de puntitas señalando la única caja en el vacío clóset. Se la bajó e iba a abrirla pero, ella lo detuvo.

-No, aquí no. Vamos a casa-

Ya estaban en la sala, Draco estaba ansioso por abrir la caja pero ella simplemente dijo

-No, vamos al cuarto-el rubio la siguió y la encontró sin zapatos e hincada en la cama golpeando un lugar delante de ella- Ponla aquí por favor-él así lo hizo.

Abrió la caja y empezó a sacar ropita diminuta, sonajas, baberos, mamilas y uno que otro chupón con figuritas. Sólo eran camisitas o pantaloncitos, zapatitos de tela y calcetines, pero todo era de color blanco lo cual lo extrañó.

-¿Por qué sólo blanco? ¿Es tu color favorito?-

-Bueno, si y no- miró el rostro interrogante de él- Si porque si es uno de mis colores favoritos y no, porque no quise saber el sexo del bebé y el blanco es un color neutro…-

-Ah ya veo, así que sea niña o niño el bebé podrá usar ésta ropa. Buena idea-

-Gracias-se puso de pie, puso una mano en su abdomen y con la otra abrió un cajón de su cómoda- Lo guardaremos aquí mientras tanto ¿Qué opinas?-

-Perfecto te ayudo-

Acomodaron las cosas del bebé se abrazaron y sonrieron viendo su obra terminada, todo tan acomodadito y pequeño que hizo que Hermione buscara pegar su cuerpo al del chico, él la abrigó besando su frente.

-Estás a salvo-dijo en un susurro, más que para ella, para sí mismo.

Ella pegó más su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a él.

-Lo sé-

-Eres mi pequeñita, yo cuidaré de ti y del pequeñito que venga-

-Gracias- lo miraba como una niñita pero, sus deseos eran de mujer, cerró los ojos dispuesta a besarlo pero, él bajó su rostro y le besó la frente de nuevo

-Vamos a dormir- dijo abriendo la cama

"_Al menos dormirá conmigo ¿Por qué me rechaza? ¿No le gustó? ¿No siente nada por mí? ¿Realmente me verá como a una niña?"_ pensaba melancólicamente

"_Si supieras que siento algo parecido al amor, o quizás lo es y yo no lo sé pero, quiero que tú sientas lo mismo por mi, porque descubriste que he cambiado y puedo ser humano"_ pensó el rubio

Se acomodaron uno junto al otro, con las luces apagadas.

-Hermione- dijo quedito

-¿Si?-

-Mañana que es domingo, iremos a comprarle ropa al bebé juntos y juguetes ¿Qué opinas?-

-Perfecto- se acurrucó junto a él aún más de ser posible y se dedicó a dormir

Cuando despertaron, se arreglaron y decidieron salir al mundo muggle a comprar nuevas cosas para el nonato, a Hermione le gustaba hacer las cosas como las veía en sus recuerdos y a Draco le gustaba complacerla, verla reír, feliz, alegre con la idea de que daría luz a un bebé.

Los días siguientes, las semanas siguientes fortalecieron el lazo que los unía de una manera indescriptible pero, Draco seguía sin demostrarle afecto real a Hermione, siempre la besaba en la frente y después se alejaba de ella.

Hermione por su lado sentía tristeza de saber que el rubio sólo le tenía el bien llamado afecto pero, que no le gustaba como si no la encontrara atractiva.

Siempre que besaba su frente, ella se paraba frente a su espejo y se veía como la antigua Hermione, aquella que todos llamaban fea e inclusive la que se tomaba como último recurso ni siquiera cuando asombró a todos en el baile con el atleta Krum. No se veía guapa, bonita, se veía con la maraña de cabello castaño y siendo la burla de muchos.

Draco no notaba que en vez de acercarse a ella la estaba alejando, hasta que un 14 de diciembre no lo esperó para ir a su cita mensual, sólo encontró un post-it en su oficina que decía: _"Me adelanté a la cita, te veo en la comida besos Hermione"_

Arrugó la nota sintiéndose humillado, echo a un lado y despreciado justo como la hacía sentir a ella cuando le besaba la frente.

Si Draco pensaba que estaba en el infierno, Hermione no estaba precisamente en el paraíso. El medimago le preguntaba constantemente por Draco e incluso preguntó si su vida como pareja estaba funcionando, Hermione no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada que servía como escudo de un llanto. Ella en el fondo deseaba ese beso, que él la besara en los labios, le prodigara amor, algo más que compasión y simple simpatía.

Cuando salió de su cita pensó en compensar a Draco pero, después de que lo pensó mejor no pudo ser amable con él.

"_Si él me ignora, tratándome con cortesía y sólo cortesía yo haré lo mismo"_ pensó decidida mientras caminaba tan rápido como se lo permitían sus hinchados pies y su pequeñito creciendo dentro.

Llegó al apartamento y Draco estaba caminando de un lado a otro, preocupado.

-Hola-dijo en un tono tranquilo

-¿Hola?- decía mientras la tomaba por los hombros- ¿Sólo así? ¿Por qué no me esperaste?-

-Porque no me sentí de humor-liberándose de su agarre

Draco sólo la miró dirigirse a la cocina sorprendido.

-¿No estabas de humor?-

-No ¿Qué hay de cenar? Me muero de hambre-decía acercándose a la alacena en busca de algo.

-Come tú, yo no estoy de humor para comer- y diciendo ésto último desapareció.

Desde ese momento se separaron aún más, era como si hubiera un enorme vacío entre ellos, no se dirigían la palabra.

En la oficina eran hasta cierto punto cariñosos, algunas veces cuando preguntaban por el bebé y el estado de salud de la mamá, llegaba Draco quien se unía a la plática abrazado de su "pareja" e incluso la besaba en la mejilla con énfasis. Pero para Hermione el beso en la mejilla era peor que el beso en la frente, lo sentía una hipocresía, un insulto.

Era como ver los opuestos en menos de diez minutos. Por un lado, abrazados y felices, mientras que en el hogar eran menos que enemigos pero sin llegar a ser amigos.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Hasta el primer día de vacaciones en la oficina, donde la central de Hermione descansaba pues trabaja en las vacaciones de verano, en resumen el mundo mágico nunca se quedaba sin una central de aurores activa.

Ese día Hermione estaba tomando un delicioso chocolate caliente, y estaba en espera de una dona de vainilla cuando entró Draco a su oficina cerrando la puerta.

Ella arqueó una ceja, mirándolo con extrañeza.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó ella sin dejar de mirar su taza

Draco la miraba con ¿Odio? No, pero si estaba muy cerca de hacerlo pues la actitud de ella, lo enfadaba. Era como si lo ignorara, como si no tuviera otra opción que escucharlo, en el fondo sentía miedo de perderla.

-Ésto- dijo mientras le aventaba un sobre.

Ella no se sorprendió de su rudeza, después de su ida al medimago sin él, Draco se comportaba agresivo y osco con ella.

Abrió el sobre y lo que leyó la empalideció. Se compuso enseguida, se aclaró la garganta y contestó tranquila.

-Llamaré para disculparnos por no ir-

Draco que estaba molesto, quiso hacer lo mismo con ella.

-No-

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Quieres que les escriba?-

-Tampoco-

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?-

-Menos-

-¿Entonces?-

-Iremos-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo que oíste, estuve pensando que sería una grosería no ir, así que hace rato llamé para confirmar nuestra asistencia- le besó la frente- Empaca querida, pasaremos navidad con tu familia-

Después salió de la oficina, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y dejando a una muy irritada Hermione.

Tendrían que irse el día veintidós de diciembre llegando en la noche de ese mismo día, y poder estar ahí para el veintitrés y ayudar con la cena y los preparativos.

Desde el dieciocho, fecha en la que inició las vacaciones, no se dirigieron la palabra, es más, comían a horas diferentes o simplemente se ignoraban.

El veintidós en la mañana, despertó Hermione con un dolor de cabeza mayúsculo, su espalda le punzaba justo en la parte de los riñones y se sentía fatigada en exceso a pesar de no haber hecho nada desgastante, pero el estar en una pelea implícita con el rubio la cansaba. En el fondo extrañaba sus atenciones, sus besos en la frente, o sus abrazos. Suspiraba recordando los buenos momentos con su… Ahí se detuvo, no sabía ni que relación tenían. Se levantó y tomó una ducha, larga. No quería ir con sus padres porque no podría fingir demasiado tiempo que todo estaba bien. Salió, se vistió con la ropa nueva que habían ido a comprar juntos pues su abdomen ya estaba sumamente pronunciado.

Suspiró abriendo la puerta de su habitación, mientras cargaba una valija café.

Cerró el cuarto y se fue acercando a la sala para emprender el viaje con el rubio, notó que no había maletas o señales de Draco.

Dejó la maleta, cuando escuchó un gemido que provenía de un bulto que reptaba por el sillón.

-¿Draco?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

Se agachó y quitó las cobijas para poder verlo.

Ahí estaba, con los ojos llorosos, la nariz roja y gimiendo de dolor.

-Draco ¿Estás bien? Pareces…-se detuvo para realizar un análisis cuidadoso de su aspecto- Pareces Rodolfo el Reno- terminó la frase con una risita que trataba de ocultar.

-¿Qué padezco qué?- preguntó en tono serio pero, sin abrir los ojos.

-Olvídalo ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Hubiera venido a atenderte-

-Pod que no quedía que te contagiadas, ademsd no sabemosd como afecte al bebé-

Por un momento Hermione se sintió agredida por ese comentario pero por otro lado, sintió que a Draco no le gustaba ser el débil.

"_Por fin puedo ser atenta y cariñosa con él, tengo una buena excusa. Lo mimaré tal y como él hizo conmigo esos días."_ Pensó Hermione en silencio.

-Bueno- dijo en tono maternal- Ve al cuarto en lo que busco una poción adecuada-

Draco intentó ponerse en pie pero, fue inútil se tambaleaba como una pera de box por todo el pasillo, Hermione lo observaba con preocupación, mientras se tomaba una poción para evitar el contagio y sostenía otra para empezar la recuperación del rubio caprichoso.

Entró a la habitación y se asustó de verlo de pie con los brazos cruzados y serio, aunque con la sintomatología física presente casi le produce a la chica un estallido de risa, pero no lo hizo sabía que él era muy delicado en cuanto al orgullo.

-Vete con tu madre, yo te alcanzaré después-dijo en tono ronco y soberbio

-¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañada y con ganas de reventarle el frasco en la cara

-Lo que oíste, yo estoy bien y….-estornudó tantas veces que la chica perdió el enojo y empezó a reírse.

-No de veo da gacia-decía mormado de nuevo y con voz gangosa

-Eso es porque no te estás viendo-dijo sonriéndole-Vamos no seas pesado, déjame ayudarte-decía mientras se acercaba a él

-¡Aléjate!-gritó mientras se separaba de ella

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!-preguntó ella enojada- ¡¿Qué no puedes ser amable?!-

-¡No puedo ser débil!-contestó el cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Hermione se quedó estática mientras escuchaba su respuesta sin poder creerlo siquiera, todo el pleito por no ser débil, por no mostrar su fragilidad. Entonces fue que comprendió todo el daño que su familia había hecho en él.

Se acercó lentamente poniendo una mano en su hombro

-No creo que seas débil-dijo ella en tono tierno pero serio- Al contrario, creo que eres sumamente fuerte, pero eres humano como todos-trataba de buscar su rostro con el suyo-Contigo me siento a salvo de todo mal, protegida y en casa-confesó mirándolo a los ojos.

Él le dio la espalda recargándose en la pared mientras se componía después de ese terrible y vergonzoso momento de debilidad.

-Por favor entiende, puedes contagiarte y debes irte con tu madre yo te alcanzaré-

Las palabras del rubio la herían, pero no podía darse por vencida no lo haría.

-Si tú no vienes yo no voy-dijo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la cama- Ya veo lo que intentas hacer y no te funcionará, tú lo que quieres es librarte de una navidad a la que tú mismo nos empujaste-

-Claro que no-

-Entonces, déjame cuidarte- decía al tiempo que se acercaba al rubio y lo obligaba a verla-No me dejes ir sola, cuando sabes que me harán trizas, necesito de tu fortaleza-

El asintió mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabellera castaña. Ella lo hacía sentirse importante, necesitado y valioso, con ella él podía ser un héroe y a la vez un desvalido.

-Déjame brindarte mi fuerza ahora enfermito, después tú me brindarás la tuya- decía dándole un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios.

Ella se alejó dejando a un rubio perplejo y con ganas de ahondar ese beso, aunque en el fondo sabía que enamorarse de él sería lo peor que le podría pasar a la chica.

Abrió la cama y lo llevó de la mano mientras lo acostaba y le ofrecía el frasco de la poción, que tomó sin vacilar o hacer aspavientos.

-Bueno chico, ahora iré a avisar a mi familia que nos retrasaremos y llegaremos el 24-

Salió de la habitación, y después de algunos minutos que fueron una eternidad para el rubio ella entró sonriendo.

-Listo, ahora iré a la sala a leer un libro, avísame si necesitas algo- decía recargada en el marco de la puerta y tomando el picaporte dispuesta a cerrar la puerta

-Espera-dijo el rubio

-Dime-

-Ven, yo…-no podía terminar la frase, no podía sonar necesitado de cariño o compañía

-Entiendo, espera-dijo Hermione quien pareció entenderlo en el fondo.

Regreso con un vaso de agua, lo depositó en el buró del rubio se quitó los zapatos, se deshizo el peinado y ocupo el lugar junto al rubio debajo de las cobijas.

-Duerme aquí estaré yo, soy una flojita-decía riéndose y acurrucándose, dispuesta a dormir junto a él.

Pronto la respiración acompasada de la castaña lo tranquilizó, nunca había estado con alguien cuando estaba enfermo, sabía que su madre lo amaba pero sencillamente no estaba con él día y noche cuidándolo por decreto de su padre, un medimago y una enfermera se hacían cargo de él, nunca había sentido la calidez, la preocupación y la devoción de ser cuidado por alguien ajeno a una persona dedicada a ello.

Draco empezó a delirar cuando se encontró con esas almendras, no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese ir y venir de la conciencia donde las imágenes se mezclan y parecen sólo objetos amorfos, pero algo que si podía distinguir eran esos hermosos ojos que le brindaban paz y quietud, durmió. Durmió toda la noche permitiéndole a Hermione dormir también, la verdad es que sólo fue un virus escandaloso de unas cuantas horas porque cuando se levantó en la madrugada ya estaba fresco, su respiración era tranquila y su rostro reflejaba comodidad, suspiró y decidió volverse a dormir para al día siguiente empezar los arreglos para la navidad con su familia.

Se levantó a su hora usual, se bañó y se puso en ropa deportiva, porque decidió que cocinaría algo para llevar a la cena con su familia. Empezó a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para un postre, al final eligió las galletas de chocolate.

Antes de empezar quería cerciorarse de la condición del rubio, entró quedamente en la habitación. Ahí estaba, en la cama dormido, sonrió y se acercó a él para darle la última dosis de la poción.

Presionó su hombro delicadamente para despertarlo, el chico no se despertó del todo sólo lo suficiente para así poder tomarse la poción y seguir dormido. Hermione sonrió, lo miró con ternura y cariño, suspiró revolviéndole la cabellera platinada y salió de ahí sintiéndose sumamente…completa.

Cocinó durante varias horas, ella era tan dedicada que jamás notaría que el tiempo volaba, decidió hacerlas de figuritas y con algo de azúcar glas les pintó decorativos navideños.

El rubio se revolvió en las sábanas de la cama mientras a su nariz llegaba un exquisito olor a galletas, observó el reloj que marcaban las siete de la noche y quiso pararse de inmediato pero su cuerpo le recordó que aún se encontraba en estado convaleciente. Se puso de pie lentamente, se cubrió con su bata y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro con la imagen de la castaña danzando por la cocina, tarareando una canción de navidad y con la duya en las manos poniendo esferas a una galleta de árbol.

-Huele bien-

La chica gritó y brincó

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera- decía mientras acomodaba las galletas en cajas - ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor gracias a los cuidados de mi enfermera- dijo sonriéndole pero, sin acercarse a ella.

-Sólo hice lo mismo que tú ya haz hecho por mí-

Cenaron juntos y en un silencio, Malfoy no se sentía seguro y capaz de estar cerca de Hermione porque lo que menos deseaba era que ella lo buscara por soledad.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado!!!

Me encanta esta pareja!!!

Pronto los sorprenderé con más!!!

Ahora agradecimientos:

1° CON MENCIÓN HONORÍFIK A DANI MALFOY Q ME HA DEJADO UN REVIEW X CADA KPÍTULO, GRX!!!!

2° Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE A: TORMENTA OSCURA, LINNE MALFOY, ANGY MALFOY, MARING, OSASISURBANO, PEQUE, YUMEY, ZAZZU, YESSILOVESTOMEFELTON, NILSE MALFOY, LUCERO08, ALASTOR82, SAYURI NARA, HERMIONE-MALFOY35, LAGORDIS Y I WANT TO BE FREE TO FLY; GRX!!! ME HACEN EL DÍA Y ME MOTIVAN A ESCRIBIR MAS!!!

SALUDOS, BESOS Y ABAZHOZ!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

Al día siguiente el camino fue silencioso, Draco se sentía confundido y la castaña simplemente se sentía dolida, ya le había dado muestras al rubio de amor, o al menos eso pensó ella cuando lo besó y él simplemente la ignoraba, en el fondo se preguntaba si había sido buena idea es trato.

Llegaron a la casa de la abuela, y el espíritu navideño los invadió por completo, cantaron villancicos, rieron y el olor de pino los embriagó. La verdad es que el rubio y la castaña podían fingir de una manera hermosa para él y dolorosa para ella.

Todo iba bien hasta el intercambio donde las risas, los regalos de broma y la calidez familiar no se hicieron esperar, el rubio se encontraba fascinado con aquella atmósfera que vivía y en el fondo deseó realmente pertenecer a esa familia.

Y de pronto sucedió algo que sería definitivo para la pareja.

-Bien y ahora es mi turno-dijo Randy- Ésto es de todos nosotros Herm-decía mientras sacaba una carriola y un asiento para el coche lleno de juguetes, sonajas, ropita, paquetes de pañales y una infinidad de cosas.

Hermione se paró encantada mientras abrazaba a su familia entre lágrimas de felicidad, el rubio abrazaba o daba la mano a los integrantes de tan unida familia.

-Bueno-dijo la abuela-Ya que hemos terminado de entregar los regalos podemos dormirnos…-fue interrumpida por Draco

-Perdóneme pero aún me falta entregar algunos de mi parte- decía el rubio sacando de un armario una bolsa de regalos.

Eran sólo detalles, bufandas o corbatas para los caballeros, guantes y manguitos para las damas, dulces y juguetes para los niños. Mientras repartía el botín, Hermione lo miraba asombrada y aunque no eran regalos costosos o de gran valor monetario podía notarse el excelente gusto del chico para elegir las prendas.

-Ahora sí, debemos irnos a dormir-repitió la abuela

-Otra vez lamento interrumpirla y contrariarla pero me faltó el más importante- interrumpió acercándose a la castaña

-Ésto es para ti cielo- dijo dándole una cajita que dejó ver Hermione un hermoso collar con un diamante colgando.

Todos aplaudieron y rieron emocionados, pero además aclamaban que se besara la pareja. Draco como el caballero que era simplemente besó su mejilla haciendo que Hermione saliera a la cocina disgustada, todos se asombraron ante la actitud de su familiar.

-Son una locura las hormonas en este punto del embarazo- dijo guiñándole el ojo e invitándole a que la siguiera.

Así lo hizo, se encontró con una chica recargada en el refrigerador sollozando como niña pequeña, se acercó sigiloso mientras la castaña al sentir a Draco se zafó enojada

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-preguntó Malfoy

-Lo mismo debería decirte a ti-decía encarándolo- Ya no puedo Draco, pensé que podría fingir pero ya no puedo- decía llorando una mezcla entre enojo, tristeza y dolor- Me duele cuando me besas la mejilla o la frente porque…- tenía miedo de terminar la frase pero sabía que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría- porque deseo que me vieras como mujer, que besaras mis labios y…- no pudo continuar porque el rubio tomó su rostro y la besó apasionadamente, con ternura y dedicación.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse, Draco la admiraba dulce y hermosa, acarició su mejilla mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Te quiero Hermione Granger e incluso podría aseverar que te amo…-susurró mientras la encaminaba hasta su habitación.

Cuando pasaron por la sala obscura y sin gente se sintieron relajados mientras daban un último vistazo al árbol de navidad.

Durmieron juntos, abrazados y por primera vez ambos se sentían en paz, seguros del cariño que se profesaban el uno por el otro, y así Morfeo los acunó.

Hermione despertó sintiendo una presión en su abdomen, cuando fijó su vista encontró a su pareja recargado en él, hablándole.

-Oh…-dijo Draco al sentirse observado- Perdona, es que me gusta hablarle- decía volviendo a colocar su oído en su vientre- ¿Crees que tenga mi nariz o la tuya?- preguntó, haciendo que a la castaña se le derritiera el corazón por la pregunta tan inocente.

Un toquido en la puerta hizo que el rubio se sentara en la cama, mostrándole a Hermione que él ya se encontraba vestido.

-Adelante-dijeron al unísono

-Hola chicos-

-Hola mamá ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la embarazada

-Abajo hay una niña que preguntó por Malfoy-

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el de dicho apellido

-No lo sé, sólo preguntó diciendo tu apellido nada más-

Y antes de salir agregó- Creo que es acerca de "su" trabajo chicos-

-Bueno corazón será mejor que vayas así me das tiempo a mi de vestirme- pidió mientras lo besaba.

El rubio comenzó a bajar las escaleras sintiéndose un hombre vivo de nuevo.

Bajó las escaleras esperando ver a una chica vestida de forma elegante o normal, pero lo que llegó a sus ojos lo dejó boquiabierto. Era una chiquilla con el cabello castaño claro con algunos mechones verdes, morados y rojos, sus ojos eran azules, se veían demasiado dramáticos gracias al marcado delineado negro, su nariz era pequeña, respingada y adornada por un pendiente del lado derecho, su boca era pequeña y estaba pintada de negro, en sus oídos había 3 perforaciones de cada lado y tenía puesto los audífonos, lo que le indicaba que no le prestaba atención ni lo había escuchado cuando bajó de la planta alta.

Su vestimenta era algo, extraña, él ya había convivido con muggles y sabía que sólo algunos pocos se vestían como ella, todo de negro, con botas de combate nada femenino el conjunto, pero no parecía tener más de 12 años.

Le tocó el hombro para que se diera cuenta que estaba alguien en la habitación, sabía que ella no deseaba ser molestada por el gesto de hastío que hizo.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo mascando un chicle y quitándose los audífonos, dejando escuchar la música estridente de su aparato.

-Soy Malfoy, pediste por Malfoy soy yo- decía mientras le extendía la mano- Draco Malfoy-

La chica sólo lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, mientras negaba con la cabeza y revolvía en su bolso y sacaba un pergamino que le aventaba contra el pecho sin decir palabra.

-Gracias-decía en tono sarcástico al tiempo que abría el pergamino.

La chica se sentaba en el sillón de manera brusca, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Tú nombre es…- preguntaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par- ¡¿Qué edad tienes?!- preguntaba mientras le arrebataba el cigarrillo y lo extinguía en el cenicero de la mesa de centro- ¿Doce? Por Dios-

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- dijo parándose enojada- Tengo catorce para tu mayor información- contestó queriendo seguir la pelea misma que el rubio no le permitió.

-¡Claro! Dos años hacen la diferencia-

-¡Tú no eres mi padre!- gritaba- ¡Ahora déjame en paz!-

-¿Qué es este barullo?- preguntaba una voz dulce bajando las escaleras con un vestido azul que le sentaba de maravilla.

Draco notó que en cuanto la vió la chica se calmó y se mostró asombrada por la entrada de Hermione.

-Ya llegaste cielo- decía en tono cariñoso besando a la castaña.

-¿De que me perdí?-

-Que su esposo es un entrometido-contestaba agresivamente la chiquilla

Draco se tensó ante el comentario, pero se tranquilizó al sentir la mano de su pareja en el hombro y sonriéndole.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Lo mismo pregunto- decía la chica a la defensiva y caminando lentamente como el león antes de atacar o ser atacado.

-Soy Hermione-

-¿Granger?-

-Así es-

La chica revolvió su bolso, sacando otro pergamino y algo más que nadie pudo distinguir.

-Tenga, soy Alexa- dijo poniéndose los audífonos de nuevo y caminando hacia la ventana.

Ya el número 10!!!!

Que emoción!!!!

Bueno ahora mis contestaciones a los reviews:

-Dani Malfoy: Molto Gratzie! De nuevo me haces el día! =D sonrisa colgate!

-Nicole Cullen: Gracias x escribirme, se q a veces da flojera y agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de escribirme

-Alastor82: seeee…a veces son asi!

-Maring: espero que esta ayudadita os haya gustado

-Alice Malfoy: Wow! De un tirón! Jeje grx!!

-pEqUe: Sip, no hay hombres así yo con gusto me quedaba con uno así, pero ya llegará…no tu príncipe azul, sino el que sea menos bestia! Ja!

-lucero08: Nos entendemos!

-Iamalonefordanny-19: Besitos Supercalifragilisticoespialidosos!!

-Nilse Malfoy: Grx por tus cumplidos!

-Ackanne: Ya saldrá!! No comas ansias!!

-Yumey: Espero que así haya mejorado!!


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Hermione empezó a leer que tanto el Ministerio como varias otras instituciones decidían por el bien de Alexa debía permanecer con los Aurores debido a asuntos que no se les podían explicar más que en persona.

Suspiró viendo a Draco estudiando a la recién llegada, el rubio la observaba con cierto recelo, y ella supo que no se llevarían bien.

-Bien, será mejor que nos hagamos a la idea de que ella estará con nosotros por tiempo indefinido, vamos Draco será divertido-

-No se que pienses tú que es divertido, pero estar con una adolescente que desconfía por completo del mundo no es precisamente un regalo del cielo, preferiría haber participado en el duelo de los magos mil veces seguidas-

Hermione rió ante el comentario y negando con la cabeza se puso de pie para empezar con la ardua tarea de cuidar a esa niña.

-¿Alexa?-llamaba mientras la giraba para quedar frente a frente para que se quitara los audífonos -¿Por qué no subes y pones tus cosas en mi habitación? Después veremos como nos arreglamos-

Alexa asintió mientras Hermione la comparaba como aquellos gatitos que se están mojando a mitad de la calle, pero arañan a quiénes lo quieren ayudar y mira a todo el que se le acerca como enemigo.

Levantó el bolso dispuesta a seguir a la castaña cuando se atoró con un mueble provocando que se vertiera todo cuanto había en su interior, Hermione invitó, o más bien dicho ordenó a Draco que la ayudara, y así lo hizo.

Metió papeles, cajas, cadenas, cigarros, encendedor y…Sus ojos se posaron en lo que parecía una navaja, la miró y después sus ojos se posaron en la recién llegada que ni pronta ni perezosa la tomó así como su bolso y huyó de aquél lugar.

Todo pasó tan rápido que hasta que escucharon el portazo empezaron a moverse, Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, pero en un instante Malfoy ya la estaba deteniendo al tiempo que decía

-No cielo iré yo tras ella-poniéndose el abrigo y armándose de su varita- Aunque deba traerla a rastras o muerta-decía mientras la besaba

-Muy chistoso- reponía aceptando el beso gustosa, se quedó en la puerta viendo como apresuraba el paso- ¡No saques a tu Slytherin que llevas dentro!- advirtió

El rubio corría mientras seguía las pisadas en la nieve y se adentraba en el bosque que rodeaba la casa de la abuela, conforme corría sentía cada vez menos agrado por la recién llegada chiquilla.

Alexa por su parte corría sin sentido, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, tal era su afán de escapar que no notaba siquiera que las ramas cortaban su fina piel y rasgaban su ropa, hasta que de pronto cayó al suelo por culpa de la raíz de un árbol.

Una risa la sacó de su dolor, subió la vista y miró a un mortífago, su respiración se agitó e hizo que buscara refugio pegándose al árbol que provocó su caída, la máscara le aceleró las palpitaciones, observó como lentamente alzaba su mano con la varita, su vida terminaba, cerró los ojos y escuchó

-¡CRUCIO!-

Ella tembló esperando el dolor, mismo que nunca llegó, alzando los ojos con temor observó como el rubio estaba delante de ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo, mientras desarmaba al mago obscuro.

La varita cayó y el mago simplemente desapareció, Draco tomó la varita y miró a la chiquilla temblando, sangrando y llorando, estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas frescas cuando

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Alexa

La varita se transformó en una serpiente, que Malfoy soltó en el acto reptando así unos cuantos centímetros para después volverse cenizas. Él bufó sabiendo que era un truco bastante conocido, compraban varitas al por mayor sólo para poder realizar los hechizos pero les realizaban uno autodestructivo para evitar el rastreo.

Ella se puso de pie cuando su rodilla le punzó y tanto él como ella la observaron un poco nerviosos, estaba la media rota y la sangre aún brotaba. Suspiró, se agachó y con ayuda de la nieve lavó bien su rostro y trató de intentarlo con su herida más grave pero el dolor se lo impidió.

Él la cargó sin que ella se opusiera y observaba como simplemente su mirada estaba perdida, la sangre caía por su rostro al igual que las lágrimas; y en un instante meneó la cabeza. Mirándolo a los ojos decidida a liberarse de su agarre, Draco al notarlo decidió poner las reglas sobre la mesa.

-Ni se te ocurra, no quiero perder mi trabajo ¡¿Entendiste?!- dijo alzando un poco la voz y sacudiendo un poco a su cargamento- Podrías ser al menos agradecida después de que te salvé-

-Nadie te lo pidió- respondió en tono bajito y soberbio- Ahora suéltame- exigía mientras se revolvía provocando que el rubio la dejara caer.

-¡Mocosa del infierno!-gritó al tiempo que sacaba su varita del bolsillo- No me hagas las cosas más difíciles-

-Uy…que miedo tengo-respondía sacando su navaja y poniendo en evidencia la brillante y filosa hoja de la misma- Odio las cosas con magia-

-No me digas que tú también tienes una-decía en tono burlón y refiriéndose a la varita- Con una las cosas se pondrían interesantes, pero entre tu arma y la mía ambos sabemos quien ganaría-

-Observa- la chica cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo que parecía un hechizo.

El rubio observó como la chica levitaba y cambiaba de color su cabello a un rosa merengue y su tamaño disminuía hasta ser del tamaño de una muñeca. Segundos después ella volvió a la normalidad.

-Dije que no me gustaba la magia, no que no supiera del tema- dijo de mala manera y empezó a caminar cojeando hacia la casa.

Draco respiraba con dificultad debido al enojo que crecía conforme miraba a la chica, ruda, sin modales, engreída y a la vez, la sentía desvalida.

No tardaron en toparse con la casa que tanto habían deseado encontrar desde hacía ya varios minutos. Alexa entró primero azotando la puerta para cerrarla, el rubio se lo impidió pero su ira creció con ese movimiento mal intencionado de la castaña multicolor.

Alexa se giró a verlo poniendo su mano delante de la boca y con mirada sarcástica dijo

-Ups-terminando de decirlo, volvió a su expresión de un ser huraño hastiado de la vida.

Draco simplemente hizo una mueca de desagrado y siguió caminando hasta la cocina.

-Te van a gritar-dijo Alexa cantando esto último, mientras se quitaba las botas llenas de nieve sentada en un tapetito a la entrada

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Malfoy, hubiera querido seguir pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Por Dios deja de manchar la alfombra!-acercándose a él y dándole un jugoso beso- Vamos corazón, y después me contarás que fue lo que pasó-susurraba riéndose en su oído.

Hermione se alejó a la cocina tarareando una canción de navidad y frotándose el vientre.

Draco se quitaba las botas sonriendo ante ese panorama.

-Te lo dije-dijo triunfante la rebelde de 14 años.

Le hubiera contestado de no ser porque Hermione hizo una inhalación de susto, haciendo que se girara preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntaba a Alexa al tiempo que se acercaba

La chica se liberó de su agarre ocultando su rostro con su cabello y mirando fijamente al suelo.

-Bueno, porque no subes y te das un baño-invitó tomándola por los hombros y guiándola hasta su cuarto.

Una vez en la habitación donde sus maletas ya estaban, la sentó en la cama que había compartido con Draco hace apenas unas horas y se dirigió el baño donde puso la tina para la chica.

-Ya está listo- decía mientras de nuevo la dirigía por los hombros hacia el baño-Cuando termines haremos algo con esas heridas- y sin saber porque besó su cabello.

Al salir suspiró pensando que habría vivido la pobre chica para terminar así, arisca y hostil con todo ser viviente que se acerca.

Alexa se abrazaba las piernas sentada en la tina, suspirando y mirando su reflejo en el agua cristalina de la bañera, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al tiempo que se mordía los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar recordando su pasado, su historia.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

YA DOCE!!!!!!!!!

Q EMOCIÓN!!!!!!

En la sala un rubio y una castaña discutían sobre su adelantado regreso al departamento de Draco debido a los mortífagos siguiendo a la pequeña, lo cual pondría en riesgo a la familia de Hermione y era lo que menos querían.

-Decidido entonces, regresaremos mañana mismo, tus padres sabrán la verdad y a los demás diremos que es por cuestiones de mi empleo-su tono era seco y enérgico

-Si- asintió Hermione con miedo, dudas sobre su relación con el rubio y sobre todo lo nuevo que estaba pasando en su vida

-Hey-decía mientras la abrazaba- Calma, todo saldrá bien lo prometo- levantando su cabeza guío un beso, tierno y que demostraba sus deseos de protegerla y cuidarla hasta que exhalara su último aliento.

Hermione recordó a su invitada permanente hasta nuevo aviso, y cuando abrió la puerta notó una espalda nívea marcada por surcos parecidos a heridas que ya habían cicatrizado, Alexa en cuanto escuchó ruidos se giró dejando caer ese suéter color melva que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y la miró con furia mientras respiraba agitadamente

-¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta?-

-Perdona-decía confundida mientras intentaba acercarse a la chica- ¿Cómo te hiciste…?-quiso acercarse e inmediatamente ella se alejó y se puso frente a ella retadoramente.

-Es algo que sinceramente no te importa ahora me voy- decía tomando un libro y bajando por las escaleras escandalosamente.

El rubio al escuchar el ruido se giró y se topó con algo que lo sorprendió, Alexa estaba con el pelo suelto y el maquillaje le daba una tétrica apariencia pero, dentro de esa apariencia sus ojos demostraban temor e inseguridad.

-¿Qué me ves anciano?-

-Yo…-y de pronto cayó en cuenta- ¡Momento! ¿Cómo que anciano? Muchacha irrespetuosa- fue interrumpido por la pequeña

-Por Dios suenas a mi abuelo- y le sacó la lengua dejando ver otro piercing

Estaba a punto de regañarla cuando captó que cualquier comentario en contra de esa joya lo pondría en el banco de los viejitos, así que prefirió quedarse callado mirando como se alejaba hacia la cocina.

Llegó la familia de Hermione con gran algarabía y los pequeños pedían a sus padres que fueran llevados a la feria que sólo se ponía los días festivos.

Entonces un gran dilema surgió ¿Quién de los dos iría? Draco quería que fuera Hermione, y Hermione que Draco fuera el que saliera a divertirse después de un trago amargo llamado incertidumbre.

Quedó decidido, Hermione iría con su varita y llegaría antes de las 7 de la noche, mientras Draco uniría sus lazos a la criatura que les había tomado por sorpresa.

Todos se habían despedido, queriendo que el rubio los acompañara con su "sobrina". Así era, Draco tuvo que decir que era su sobrina y esas palabras salieron más forzadas que si hubiera tenido que decir: "¡Amo a Harry Potter y soy fan de Dumbledore!".

-Cuídate y por favor cuida a tu sobrina ¿Si?-dijo Hermione antes de despedirse de Malfoy y saliendo de la casa.

Draco asintió sonriendo y cuando se giró al ver salir a toda la concurrencia de la estancia el primer pensamiento que le llegó a la cabeza fue: _'¿Dónde está la mocosa?'_ Y fue entonces que el silencio de pronto lo golpeó y abrió los ojos grandes como platos: _'¡¿Dónde está?!'_.

Subió las escaleras revisó cada cuarto, la estancia, los baños, la sala, el comedor, la cocina y por última salió al jardín temiendo lo peor.

Abrió la puerta, bajó los escalones y empezó a dirigirse al estanque que podía usarse como pista de patinaje.

-¿A quién perdiste abuelo?- preguntó una voz que a Draco le cayó como taladro de dentista.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó girándose a verla- ¿Todavía no sabes el peligro que corres y a todas las personas que arriesgas?-cuestionó mostrando enojo

Ella arqueó una ceja y simplemente entró a la casa azotando la puerta. Draco la siguió sintiendo que hervía por dentro de rabia, odiaba la altanería de esa chica.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- la tomó por el brazo obligándola a verlo- Te hice una pregunta espero una respuesta-

-Suéltame-ordenó ella tratando de liberarse de aquella garra de metal que la empezaba a lastimar.

-No hasta que contestes- dijo moviéndola bruscamente

-¡Ahh!-gritó ella de dolor-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Quieres que sienta culpabilidad por destrozarles la vida?! ¡Ya se que debo ser una carga!-gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco instintivamente la soltó lo que ella aprovechó para correr escaleras arriba y encerrarse en la habitación en la que se había bañado dando un portazo. Hasta el portazo Draco reaccionó que tal vez había sido muy duro con ella, después de todo ella debía sentirse mal, triste y confusa, alejada de cuanto conoce y quiere. Suspiró y se metió a hacerla de cocinero, tal vez con algo de comida pueda resarcir su error.

Alexa estaba en posición fetal llorando amargamente. _'Mamá…¿Cómo pudiste dejarme así?...Me siento tan sola'_ . A los pocos minutos el rubio subía las escaleras y suspiraba tratando de encontrar la manera de verse controlado y no explotar ante cualquier provocación de la menor.

Tocó la puerta y la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-¡Fuera de aquí! Quiero estar sola- gritó Alexa

-Oye vamos no puedes pasarte todo el día ahí ¿O si?-empezó a intentar llegar a una tregua- ¿Por qué no bajas y comes algo? Debes de tener hambre, yo tengo hambre- esperó respuesta

-¡Buen provecho!-gritaron desde dentro del cuarto

Draco sabía que sería duro estar con la pequeña, pero hallaría el modo de que si al menos no fueran amigos se trataran con respeto y cortesía.

Volvió a tocar la puerta decidido a que comiera algo, su futuro trabajo dependía de que la chiquilla no muriera de inanición.

-Come algo, prometo que si comes no volveré a molestarte-dijo en tono firme

Levantó el puño queriendo volver a tocar pero la puerta se abrió, bajó su vista y Alexa salió molesta diciendo:

-Pónmelo por escrito-ordenó encaminándose a la cocina.

Puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió de cerca haciendo muecas de desagrado.

En la cocina ella se sentó, mientras el rubio ponía un humeante plato de sopa delante de ella, le acercó el salero, unos bollos y la cuchara.

-Gracias-dijo de manera sincera queriendo darle una sonrisa

-De nada- respondió mientras él pasaba detrás suyo para comer algo también, al hacerlo notó unos moretones en el cuello y parte de la espalda que dejaba ver el suéter.

La chica pareció notar su mirada pues se cubrió la espalda con su cabello ondulado y lleno de destellos de colores.

Se sentó enfrente de ella, empezaron a comer en silencio y el rubio sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decirle algo.

-¿Te caíste?-preguntó mordiendo un poco el pan

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella sin dirigirle la mirada

Draco no volvió a mencionar nada al respecto por miedo de que se sintiera agredida y de que ese poco avance que habían tenido se destruyera.

La puerta azotándose al frente los hizo pegar un brinco, pero al auror capacitado simplemente lo hizo ponerse en alerta, tomó a la pequeña por un brazo y la colocó detrás suyo y su varita al frente, estaba a la defensiva. Sus sentidos buscaban ruidos, su corazón latía más rápido la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y todo eso se olvidó cuando sintió a Alexa aferrarse a su cintura en busca de protección, el tiempo se detuvo y es como si ese momento durara horas, jamás se había sentido tan halagado y a la vez tan capaz de proteger a un ser vivo.

-¿Draco?-la voz de Hermione lo tranquilizó e hizo que la pequeña se separara de él de manera brusca y él sintió un vacío ante esa acción.

Guardó su varita al tiempo que gritaba- ¡Aquí en la cocina!- tratando de calmarse pero cuando le miró el rostro a la castaña esa calma le duró poco tiempo.

-Debemos irnos A H O R A- dijo de manera demasiado persuasiva mientras miraba a Alexa, Draco se giró a verla y luego miró Hermione para asentir sin cuestionar se decisión.

-Empacaré mientras tu avisas la noticia- ordenó mientras le besaba la frente

Hermione sólo sonrío diciendo "sí" demasiado bajito para ser audible, miró a la razón por la que debían huir y ella la miraba sin sentimiento alguno, pero por dentro Alexa tenía ganas de huir de toda aquella situación que la dejaba sin piso donde caminar o sin luz para poder ver, estaba a obscuras y sola.

Ya estaban en la puerta despidiéndose, dando abrazos y prometiendo tratar de ir para año nuevo _'¿Año nuevo?'_ pensó el rubio _'Sólo si antes me deshago de la mocosa' _siguió diciéndose para sus adentros molesto por tener que terminar así sus únicas vacaciones posibles y además apenas habiendo unido lazos con Hermione, pero en cuanto se giró a verla la culpabilidad llenó su ser. Sabía como debía sentirse, él mismo había sentido esa sensación mordaz de no pertenecer a ningún lugar y de sentirse atacado todo el tiempo, tal vez Alexa no sería del todo una carga.

-¿Nos vamos a ir en ese auto?-preguntó con mueca de desaprobación, desilusión y asco- ¿Cuánto ganas? Porque en verdad ha de ser una miseria ¿Eres pobresor?-siguió cuestionando mientras subía al transporte y Draco le ayudaba a cerrar la puerta y lo hizo azotándola dejando de sentir culpabilidad.

Bueno primero que nada, espero que esto les ayude a esclarecerse un poco el tema de Alexa, sino calma que aún hay muxo tiempín!

Lunita: grx! Me halagas neto! Espero q la otra historia tmb t guste

Dani Malfoy: Grx x contestarme!! Aki toy poniendo mis agradecimientos! Bzhoz!

Lucero08: Hermione espera dar a luz a finales de abril, así que tiene como 5 meses

pEqUe: La cosa se pone interesante!

Nicole Cullen: No te apures ella solo es hostil con todo el mundo XD

Angy Malfoy: Cariños! Sigue leyendo!


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

Trece!!! El de mala suerte!!!

Jajajajaja

Espero les guste!

Comenzamos!!!

Empezó el regreso a la realidad, Hermione estaba dudando si era lo correcto estar con Draco de esa manera pero cuando lo miró pudo notar esa mirada decisiva que indicaba que él no flaquearía que estaba a su lado pasara lo que pasara y que sobre todo le preocupaba su salud y su bienestar. Tomó su mano que estaba en la palanca de velocidades y le sonrió, Draco apretó su mano devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Agh! Me dan náuseas- dijo la pasajera del asiento trasero, cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en el asiento, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Draco bufó enojado pero no le dio importancia, suspiró y decidió que era momento de hablar.

-Herm- llamó a la castaña

-Dime-

-¿Qué sucedió en la feria?-

-Incidentes que hicieron necesaria nuestra salida de la casa de mi abuela- contestó sonriéndole.

Cuando llegaron al mundo que ellos conocían, al departamento que los había acogido con cariño, el rubio entraba con una mujer en brazos, no la mujer que el quisiera.

-¿Por qué no la despertamos?-dijo con tedio

-Porque se ve tierna dormida-contestó Hermione dándole un rápido beso en los labios- Si gustas la despierto para que le expliques porque vives aquí o porque se quedara aquí o…-

-Está bien entendí el concepto-interrumpió a la muchacha

Durmieron a la pequeña en el estudio, se acomodaron en la habitación, se acomodó en la cama esperando a que la bella mujer que le había robado el corazón se acomodara al lado suyo, por fin sentía que la calma había llegado a su vida.

-¡Argh!-gimió Hermione saliendo del baño trastabillando y con una mano en su abdomen

En un segundo Draco estaba a su lado a tiempo de sostenerla cuando perdió conciencia.

Esos momentos pasaron fugaces e irreales como una pesadilla, Hermione en una camilla, él sin poder hacer nada en camisa y pantalón arrugados, con una chiquilla que se mostraba indiferente. La medimaga diciéndole

-Disculpe debe quedarse aquí-y alejándose para hacerse cargo de la embarazada, dejando a un Draco frustrado e iracundo.

Puso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza para después soltar un suspiro y llevarse las manos a la cara tratando de entender porque nunca podía tener felicidad absoluta.

-Porque no existe- respondía la niña con mirada sombría

El rubio ni se inmutó, no se interesó en saber como sabía que cruzaba por su mente sólo quería saber que su novia, su futura esposa, su amada estaba bien, que pronto le diría que fue una broma pesada o que fue un simple descuido pero que podían irse a casa, cualquier cosa que lo alejara de la pesada realidad.

La mujer que antes lo había atendido salió, él se levantó de su asiento enseguida con ojos llorosos.

-Es usted su novio ¿Cierto?-preguntó notando como el rubio asentía- Ella está estable pero desgraciadamente necesitará quedarse unos días para que el especialista llegué y nos diga que procede para que no se ponga en riesgo ninguna vida- usó un tono suave- Ahora vaya, lleve a su hija a su casa y traten de dormir-

Él sólo asintió, Alexa de lo más dócil lo siguió sintiendo pena por aquél hombre.

Draco llegó e inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró dando un portazo, Alexa pegó un brinco y suspirando se dirigió a lo que le habían asignado como cuarto y también se encerró.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con un recordatorio de ir al trabajo para obtener información respecto a Alexa hasta el momento sin apellido, se levantó y levantó a la chiquilla que no le dio problemas supuso que por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Ninguno desayunó así que rápidamente llegaron a su trabajo y entraron al lugar.

-Quédate aquí y no armes alboroto- dijo en tono severo.

-¿También quieres que ponga mis manos detrás de la espalda?-dijo con sarcasmo

-No me provoques no estoy de humor-contestó entrando a una habitación.

Después de la conversación con su jefe, su antigua maestra Minerva y su padrino sólo llegó a una conclusión: "Estaba atado a la pequeña hasta nuevo aviso", no importó cuantas veces preguntará ¿Por qué la perseguían los mortífagos? o ¿Por qué de TODOS los aurores tenían que ser ellos sus tutores? Pero no importaba cuanto insistía la respuesta siempre era la misma: Todo te será revelado a su tiempo, sólo que en distintos timbres y tonos de voz, desde el agudo y tranquilo hasta el grave y molesto.

-Antes de salir joven Malfoy haga favor de hacer pasar a la señorita Alexa- pidió Minerva de la manera más atenta

Draco no contestó se levantó molesto y azotó la puerta.

-Tu turno-informó a la recién llegada.

-Gracias- dijo en tono agresivo

Él se sentó en el sillón esperando a que saliera, a veces deseaba levantarse y que ellos se quedaran con ella, porque por el momento lo más importante en su mente era Hermione, antes de salir había hablado y preguntado por su salud, le informaron que su salud era estable y que había mostrado mejorías que en la tarde podía pasar a visitarla, pero él sabía que su padrino se encargaría de amarrarlos juntos de ser posible para evitar que la volviera "olvidar".

Unos gritos prevenientes del salón de reuniones lo sacaron de sus recuerdos y la curiosidad lo hizo moverse para escuchar que era lo que pasaba.

Severus estaba dando vueltas enojado, mientras Minerva le pedía que se calmara y Alexa estaba encargada de rezongar por todas y cada una de las cosas que le decían, Draco notó la expresión en su padrino y sabía que la chiquilla no se saldría más con la suya, él la pondría en su lugar.

-¡Se acabó señorita Malfoy son sus padres! ¡Sean o no del pasado son sus padres y les debe respeto!-gritó Severus

No era el regaño que esperaba Draco, y mucho menos la información que quería que saliera de los labios de Snape.

-Ahora vaya con su padre, no le diga una palabra de lo que se habló aquí y asunto arreglado, puede irse- concluyó Severus, dándole poco tiempo a Draco de alejarse de la puerta y ponerse en el sillón para pasar inadvertido, escuchó la puerta azotarse. Alexa salió molesta y respirando agitadamente mostrando que las lágrimas brotarían de sus ojos en cualquier momento.

El rubio la siguió y cuando la alcanzó la tomó del brazo, sus ojos se encontraron y es que sinceramente él ya la veía de diferente modo, entonces hizo un detallado escaneo de la pequeña: sus ojos llorosos, su delineado se estaba corriendo, su arete en la nariz brillaba con la luz, su cabello lleno de mechones de colores vibrantes, su vestimenta de color obscuro, sus varias perforaciones en la oreja y por último un tatuaje que a simple vista no se veía, pero que había vislumbrado hoy en la mañana, antes no le hubiera dado importancia pero ahora que era su hija ¿Su hija? Ese título lo llenaba de orgullo y a la vez lo llenaba de tristeza ¿Qué había pasado en la vida de ella para que terminara así? ¿No fue buen padre? Su cerebro era una maraña de ideas pero algo era seguro averiguaría que sucedió y cambiaría ese futuro y le daría uno nuevo digno de recordarse.

Alexa zafó su brazo y le dio la espalda al rubio, él suspiró y simplemente le abrió la puerta para que pudieran dirigirse a visitar a Hermione.

El camino se hizo largo, algo cansado y en silencio sepulcral, no importaba cuantas veces la mirara siempre descubría algo nuevo. De pronto algo lo golpeó, era como si Hagrid le hubiera caído encima ¿Su hija? Si era el bebé que llevaba dentro entonces no era suya del todo, eso lo desilusionó bastante y empezó a observarla con detenimiento esperando encontrar algo que lo hiciera saber que era suya, su cabello era menos alborotado y más claro pero era el de Hermione, su nariz le era indiferente, sus labios eran como los de su chica y fue entonces que suspiró aliviado: sus ojos, azules como el glaciar del polo norte, esos glaciares que se posaron en él al sentirse observada. Alexa desvió la vista al observar como Draco la miraba de otra manera, de una manera casi paternalista y odiaba esa mirada.

Llegaron al hospital, se dirigieron a la habitación donde una discusión podía oírse, Alexa quiso entrar pero Draco la detuvo para poder escuchar de que se trataba, reconocía la voz de Hermione pero la otra era masculina y la punzada de celos lo estaba matando, así que decidió espiar.

-Te buscarás problemas-canturreó Alexa pero se calló al instante al sentir la mirada fulminante de su padre.

_-¡Basta! ¡¿Lo entiendes?!-gritaba molesta Hermione- ¿Por qué ahora?-_

_-¿Por qué no? ¡Debiste decírmelo!-respondió el hombre_

_-¡No! ¡No debí decirte nada!-_

_-¿Por qué no dejas tu orgullo atrás y dejas que yo me encargue?-_

_-¿Encargarte de qué? Todo ya está resuelto-_

_-¡Es mi hijo por Merlín Hermione! ¡Ese bebé es mío!-_

Esas palabras cayeron como si en vez de su sangre corriera por sus venas metal haciéndolo sentir más pesado, pero la noticia no sólo lo fulminó a él sino a la pequeña que tenía junto aunque sonrió para sus adentros negando con la cabeza sabiendo el futuro de todo aquello que le era nuevo para Draco y era pasado para ella y su madre.

Draco impulsado por los celos decidió entrar a la habitación, miró al hombre y cuando se giró su corazón se fue al estómago.

-¡Draco! Que gusto verte-decía mientras ofrecía su mano en forma de saludo formal- ¿Qué ha sido de ti?-preguntó abrazándolo- Cuanto cambio, en fin debo dejarlos tengo pacientes que revisar-informó alejándose de la habitación y terminó con: Hermione terminaremos ésto luego.

Antes de que el hombre saliera de allí, el rubio notó los ojos azules del hombre y entonces en su interior cual espejo al encontrarse con el duro suelo su sueño de ser el padre de Alexa se rompió también dejándolo más triste de lo que jamás pudo creer o reconocer en realidad.

BUENO A TODAS MIS HERMOSÍSIMAS LECTORAS AKI ESTÁ!!!!!!!

LO Q MUXAS SUPUSIERON ERA CIERTO0O0O0O0!!!!

ES SU HIJA!!!!

SIGUIENTE PARTE: KIEN ES SU PADRE??!!!

JAAAAAAAA

LES DEJO LA DUDA!!!

BZHOZ

ABAZHOZ A TODAS!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO XIV

Este es el que esperaban!!!!

Espero que sea de su agrado!!!

-Que linda visita-dijo Hermione rompiendo con el silencio

-Alexa ve a la cafetería-ordenó Draco que se había posicionado enfrente de la ventana con mirada perdida, los sentimientos mezclados y el corazón roto.

-Está bien-decía mirándolo de reojo- Que te mejores pronto-dijo como educación.

Después se plantó frente a Draco extendiendo la mano, él la miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Dinero? ¿O cómo piensas que compraré algo en la cafetería?-

-Bien-buscó dinero en su bolsillo del pantalón y se lo entregó- Ten, es suficiente para una bebida, un platillo…-

-y un postre, ya entendí piérdete un buen rato- interrumpió Alex moviendo los brazos y saliendo del cuarto- Engulliré todo cuanto esté a mi alcance y al del dinero-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Hermione- No fue muy educado-

-Debemos hablar-dijo el rubio intentando sonar sereno

En otro lugar el Doctor que atendía a Hermione y el padre del bebé que llevaba en su interior se maldecía mientras que todo cuanto estuviera en su alcance iba a parar al suelo o se estrellaba en las paredes.

-¿No me digas que fracasaste idiota?-una voz lo hizo girarse nerviosamente hacia él.

-Digamos que "algo" se interpuso-contestó

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó poniendo su bastón muy cerca de la yugular- ¿Me estás mintiendo por que no pudiste hacer una simple tarea bien?-gritó esto último empujándolo contra la pared haciendo que trastabillara y tosiera

-Calma….-empezó a decir- Yo nunca dije eso, además soy fiel a tu causa ¿no es así?-

-Hasta el momento lo has sido. Ahora, ¿Qué se interpuso? ¿Qué es ese "algo"?- preguntó moviendo de manera siniestra el bastón como si lo admirara porque en su vida lo hubiera visto, a pesar de que lo llevaba consigo desde siempre- Y ¿Blaise? No escatimes con los detalles y dime ¿Qué se interpone con nuestros planes?-preguntó con severidad

-Tu hijo-

Una enfermera decidió hacer su aparición negando a Draco la oportunidad de hablar con su…ni siquiera sabían que eran.

-Debo hacerle un chequeo a su esposa-dijo dirigiéndose al rubio, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo dirigía a la puerta- ¿Por qué no va a la cafetería? Cuando hayamos terminado mandaré buscarlo-terminó diciendo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Draco sólo asintió mientras escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba tras él, suspirando decidió buscar a su…se corrigió mentalmente mientras podía sentir después de varios años, unas ganas indiscutibles de llorar, gritar y descargar su ira, ya no era su hija, sólo era una muchacha.

Se dirigió a la cafetería y con los ojos buscó a la chiquilla, la encontró rápido, se sentó junto a ella de manera brusca, lo que hizo que Alexa diera un respingo y se girara a verlo. Por su rostro ella sabía lo que pasaba así que trató de aligerar la tensión.

-Pedí una copa de helado-dijo tratando de sonreírle

Draco estaba a punto de contestarle que le importaba un bledo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo se topó con sus ojos, con su sonrisa forzada pero que mostraba cariño genuino y entonces reconoció esa actitud, ese rostro que sólo buscaba aceptación, la misma que él buscaba con su padre.

-¿Y te gustó?-terminó preguntándole, regañándose a sí mismo por querer descargarse con una niña, con su niña, porque por algo su padrino lo había nombrado padre de la presente.

-He probado mejores- dijo sonando arrogante y provocando que el rubio riera de manera natural y negara con la cabeza- Iré a lavarme las manos- decía mientras se ponía de pie sin llevarse sus cosas, suponiendo que Draco se quedaría

-No tardes…-dijo Draco queriendo continuar con una frase sumamente protectora "o te iré a buscar yo mismo", pero decidió callárselo.

Draco repasaba en su mente lo que había sucedido en todo el día, como ganó y perdió a una hija el mismo día aunque él decidió que la conservaría, le gustaba ser "padre", como había aparecido el padre del bebé de Hermione y como aunque quisiera negarlo, ella le había dicho que ya todo estaba bien, pero ¿Por qué no le habló de él? ¿Por qué no le dijo que ya tenía pareja? Entonces recordó lo que le dijo la enfermera ¿Esposa? ¡Eso era! Ese mismo día le pediría que fuera su esposa, así tal vez Hermione se sentiría menos "insegura" sobre su estado, además sonaba bien, casarse con un niño, o niña en este caso, en camino y así formarían una familia de verdad.

En cuanto llegó Alexa le informó que se adelantaría que mientras ella podía pagar, la recién llegada sólo asintió sintiéndose algo más en "familia" , en el fondo no quería encariñarse con Draco porque aún sentía rencor, odio y aunque no lo admitiera, dolor.

Ahí estaba aclarándose la garganta, con el puño listo para tocar la puerta cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Draco ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó su amigo Doctor.

-Claro ¿De qué se trata?-

-Vayamos a mi oficina-

Draco lo siguió, y cuando estuvo dentro se giró para volver a preguntarle, fue tomado por el cuello de la camisa y azotado contra la dura pared.

-¡¿Qué te sucede Blaise?!-

-¡Escúchame bien yo soy el único especialista que puede curar a Hermione…-

-¡Maldito me estás chantajeando!-interrumpió el rubio

-¡Que me escuches idiota!- gritó volviéndole a azotar contra la pared- ¡¿Quieres que viva no?! ¡Entonces aléjate de ella! Por el momento deberá descansar y dentro de un mes aproximadamente deberá volver mientras tanto ¡Aléjate!- gritó saliendo de la oficina.

En otro tiempo hubiera matado a Blaise por el simple hecho de tocarlo de esa manera, pero ahora la vida de Hermione estaba en peligro ¿Qué debía hacer? Suspiró sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

Entró a la habitación, y miró a Hermione, su corazón dio un vuelco sintiéndose enamorado y destrozado, cambió la mirada y sólo se acercó a la ventana.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-preguntó la castaña

-Estoy confundido Granger y simplemente necesito tiempo para pensar, hoy mismo cuando salgas de aquí te llevaré a casa de tu abuela o de tu madre como prefieras, me quedaré con Alexa y no dudes en llamar si algo sucede- dijo en tono calmado pero respirando agitadamente.

-Draco, no se que suceda pero…- Hermione se sentía destrozada y quería hacer todo lo posible por mantenerse con el rubio- ¿Ya no me quieres cerca? ¿Qué necesitas pensar? ¿Es por el bebé? Porque si es así…-

-¡Basta! Sólo necesito pensar y recuperar algo de mi espacio, con permiso- interrumpió al tiempo que salía del lugar.

Cuando salió de la habitación, ahí se encontraba Draco mirando a Alexa que a su vez lo miraba queriendo ocultar su tristeza, el rubio sabía que ella se preocupaba que sus padres pelearan, le sonrió y posicionó una mano en su hombro dirigiéndola hacia la salida, ella demasiado dócil se dejó llevar como encontrando confort en esa caricia.

Llegaron al apartamento y se dedicaron a confeccionar una maleta para Hermione, Alexa escondió en una de las bolsas interiores del equipaje la única foto que poseía de sus padres, se les veía riendo y el rubio era el que había tomado la imagen riendo y besando a su pareja, era el único recuerdo de ellos juntos que poseía, después de besarla se despidió de ella, esperando que su madre la cuidara demasiado y supiera que Draco aún la amaba.

Salieron de San Mungo, el camino a casa de los padres de Hermione se hizo en silencio, sólo el ruido del automóvil inundaba el lugar.

La despedida fue tan falsa que ambos ganarían el oscar por mejor actor y actriz, se besaron como pareja, y la excusa es que Draco con el trabajo no podría cuidar apropiadamente de Hermione durante el periodo que recomendó el médico.

-Dani Malfoy: Siii nena!!! Amo la intriga!!! Espero que te haya gustado!! Bezitoz!!

-pEqUe: Felicidades!!!! Le atinaste!!!

-maring: Tú tmbn le atinaste!!! Yupiii!!!

-Hermione-Malfoy 35: espero haberte dejado sin tantas dudas!!

-ackanne: Actualicé!!! Espero q haya sido un buen cap!

-Lagordis: Soy mala! Amo dejarlas con las dudas!! XD espero q este cap t haya gustado!

-XkanakoX: Muxas gracias por ser mi nueva lectora! Bienvenida!!

Linne Malfoy: Espero q esto te ayude en el castigo!!

Bzhzo!!

Abazhoz!!

Espero les guste!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO XV**

Alexa estaba mirando las gotas de aguanieve cayendo por el parabrisas sintiéndose la más infeliz del mundo, suspiró mientras se abrazaba a causa del frío. Malfoy no pasó desapercibido ese movimiento y decidió que le compraría ropa apropiada.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó al no reconocer el camino- ¿Te perdiste abuelo? Porque el camino correcto es hacia la izquierda- dijo señalando en dicha dirección.

-No me perdí, el abrigo que traes puesto no es apropiado para el clima, iremos a comprarte uno- dijo estacionándose frente a un almacén.

Alexa no tenía palabras, jamás se había comportado alguien así con ella, a excepción de su madre claro está, sintió que tal vez por fin tendría una familia después de todo.

Draco nuevamente la guió del hombro para ir hacia el departamento de damas, ella se sentía feliz porque era como si perteneciera a un lugar, se giró a verlo y fue cuando su poca felicidad se vió arrebatada por el rostro del rubio, su rostro reflejaba vergüenza por traer a alguien como ella, se sentía incómodo por las miradas que todos le dirigían a ella y a su padre. En ese mismo instante ella movió el hombro de manera brusca.

-No me toques abuelo-dijo con asco y empezó a caminar delante de él metiendo las manos en las bolsas de la sudadera que llevaba.

Draco se alzó de hombros comprendiendo que aunque llevaran toda una vida juntos como padre e hija probablemente ella entrando en la adolescencia se pondría igual o peor.

Cuando llegaron la señorita atendió a Draco de una manera demasiado servicial, demostrando sólo que se sentía atraída por el rubio, lo que provocó que Alexa se enfureciera más y tratara de una forma despectiva a la dependiente. Malfoy eligió un sencillo abrigo negro, pero a pesar de su sencillez no se podía ocultar el buen gusto que tenía para elegir ropa. Alexa ni siquiera se lo probó simplemente se alzó de hombros repetidas veces, logrando sacar de quicio a cierto progenitor. Suspiró pagándole a la señorita que no perdió el tiempo en guiñarle el ojo, él simplemente le sonrió y salió en busca de su hija que se había alejado.

Fue entonces que a Draco le faltó el oxígeno, no la veía por ningún lado, todo daba vueltas, salió apresuradamente del almacén y fue cuando la vio, sentada en la acera, al oír pasos se secó bruscamente las lágrimas y lo miró de frente. Malfoy quería gritarle, pero al ver su rostro mezcla de dolor e ira, sólo le acercó la bolsa.

-Póntelo- dijo fríamente

-No lo quiero- contestó aventándoselo

-¡No me interesa!-dijo sacándolo de la bolsa y dándoselo- Póntelo, porque no te quiero enferma ¿Me escuchaste?-

Alexa asintió mientras se quitaba la sudadera y se ponía el abrigo, Draco guardó la otra prenda en la bolsa y se encamino al auto, le abrió la puerta y la cerró con furia, ella jamás había visto o sentido una figura tan paternal antes.

Cuando el coche hubo andado, el rubio la miró y sólo agregó:

-Jamás vuelvas a irte así ¿Entendido?-

-Si- contestó bajito.

A partir de ese día, las peleas y rebeliones en casa de Malfoy estaban a la orden del día, peor no podrían llevarse, pero en el fondo ambos sentían que se pertenecían, que Alexa era un ser vivo que le pertenecía y que Draco era su protector incondicional.

Ese mes por un milagro los muebles aún sobrevivían, pero las puertas no durarían mucho de tanto azotón.

La primera consulta de Hermione, Alexa la acompañó porque Draco decidió no darle motivos a Blaise de pensar que no cumplía su parte del trato.

Alexa sentía el dolor de su madre, pero decidió que no importaba, la apoyaría como siempre lo había hecho.

La revisión pasó sin muchos contratiempos, eso si Alexa mostraba un profundo desagrado por el Dr. Zabini, y Hermione no lo pasó desapercibido.

El segundo mes llegó a su fin, la segunda consulta también realizada por Zabini a quien dos personas odiaban como si fuera el peor ser humano. Alexa odiaba que le pellizcara la mejilla diciéndole "pequeña", el sólo mote la hacia vomitar.

Draco se portaba cariñoso en casa de sus suegros, e incluso Hermione agradecía mentalmente por esos momentos que la llenaban y ayudaban a continuar en la soledad que había pedido Draco.

En el tercer mes, finalizando su tercera semana cuando sucedió un hecho que marcaría el inicio o final de algo estaba por suceder.

Alexa acababa de aventar un vaso de agua al piso en señal de enojo, Draco empezó la ya conocida letanía, ella caminaba hasta el cuarto y azotaba la puerta, generalmente el pleito terminaba ahí, pero en esta ocasión el rubio decidió que no podía y entró.

-¡Escúchame bien mocosa no te permito que hagas esas escenitas!-

-¡Vete al diablo!-gritó girándose a verlo, lo que ocasionó que el rubio provocado por dichas palabras levantara la mano y sonara en la mejilla de Alexa quien incluso trastabillo.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-gritó más que enojada llevándose la mano a la mejilla-¡No tienes derecho!-

-¡Soy tu padre! ¡Creo que es derecho suficiente!-confesó perdiendo los estribos

Alexa abrió los ojos sin poder articular palabra

-¡Lo se desde hace tiempo! Así que ¡Sorpresa!-

-Si crees que eres mi padre ¡Compórtate como tal!-

-Eso intento, si al menos me dejarás ¡Pero estás tan a la defensiva!-

-Porque no te portas como mi padre-las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir- Desde que llegué me destruyes con la mirada ¡¿Crees que soy ciega?! ¡¿Crees que no noto cuando te avergüenzas de mi?! La mirada que me hiciste la primera vez que me viste, cuando descubriste mi tatuaje o cuando viste mis diferentes piercings- Apretaba los ojos temblando de dolor- Esa mirada de repulsión, de asco y de "no puedo aceptar que algo como eso sea mi hija" ¡¿Crees que no lo veo?! ¡¿Crees que no me duele?!-

Draco sinceramente no sabía que hacer, Alexa tenía razón, pero no sabía como explicarle que desde que supo que era su hija la amó, amó su carácter tan parecido al de Hermione, amó su manía por comer como él, amó incluso sus ganas de ser fuerte, al quedarse en silencio Alexa se giró abrazándose a sí misma y gritó

-¡Déjame sola!-

El rubio obedeció sintiendo que su mundo no podía ser peor, su hija lo odiaba como él odió a su padre, y Hermione no estaba con él. Salió a la terraza para fumar el primer cigarrillo después de meses y fue cuando notó una figura menuda corriendo seguida por dos sombras obscuras

"Mortífagos" pensó, sacando su varita y diciéndose que la protegería con su vida.

Acababa de cruzar al mundo muggle por lo que tendría que ser la mar de cuidadoso, siguió de cerca a las sombras.

Alexa se sintió observada y cuando se giró y vió esas calaveras decidió correr tan rápido como pudiera, la vista se le nublaba por las lágrimas y ya sentía algunos hechizos cayéndole cerca pero sin lograr su objetivo, fue cuando vio una construcción, decidió entrar y tratar de perderlos. Una tormenta, oportuna como siempre decidió aparecer, haciendo más difícil la situación, corrió tratando de esconderse. Sólo logró que un ataque la mandara dentro de una excavación que gracias a la lluvia se ponía resbaloso y lodoso, Alexa ya lloraba desesperada cuando miró hacia todas las direcciones pasándose las manos por el cabello de manera ruda y gritando. Los mortífagos simplemente se rieron y decidieron atacar, cuando el ataque de cierto rubio los mandó a recoger sus sombreros bastante lejos y fue cuando lo que nunca olvidaría Draco sucedió.

-¡Papá!-gritó Alexa-¡Papá ven por mi!- pidió asustada levantando los brazos como si quisiera que la cargara y sacara de ahí.

El rubio no tardó en ayudarla a salir de aquél agujero, ambos terminaron en el suelo, pero ella se aferró a él llorando y pidiendo perdón.

-Papá perdóname por favor…-pedía la chica- No me dejes- aferrándose más a él.

-¡Nunca!-gritó tomándole el rostro en sus manos- ¡Jamás pienses eso! ¿Me oíste?- ella sólo asintió abrazándose a él con fuerza- Vamos a casa pequeña-

En cuanto escuchó esa frase, tuvo un flashazo de recuerdo que le hizo comprender porque escuchársela decir al Dr. Zabini le daba asco, esa frase sólo su padre se la decía.

Draco iba con Alexa en brazos, ambos empapados y en silencio, pero felices sabiendo que ahora si podrían comportarse como una verdadera familia. Alexa estaba recargada en su hombro con los brazos al cuello de su padre y pensando que sucedería ahora que ya sabía la verdad.

En cuanto entraron Draco no la soltó simplemente la llevó hasta su cuarto donde la puso en la cama y dejó correr el agua para que la tina se llenara. Alexa, empapada escurría agua y decidió entrar al baño para no terminar mojando la cama. Cuando entró los zapatos hicieron ese chillido que es tan conocido, que hicieron que Draco se girara a verla y sonriera, se veía tan pequeña, tan indefensa y a la vez tan "suya".

-La bañera no tardará- dijo de manera tierna- Date un baño, yo haré lo mismo, te dejé toallas y una playera mía que servirá como camisón- concluyó mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cabello y cerraba la puerta.

Una vez dentro de la bañera notó como su tatuaje se iba borrando, sonrió mientras se decía a sí misma: "está cambiando, mi destino está cambiando".

Draco terminó rápido y decidió preparar una merienda ligera, estaba terminando cuando salió una niña con el cabello ondulado, bellísimos ojos azules, sonrisa tímida y sin maquillaje, era la primera vez que Draco la veía como realmente era y se asombró, porque era realmente hermosa y se sentía orgulloso de ella desde el primer momento.

-Come algo-dijo acercándole un plato mientras el teléfono sonaba- Yo contestaré- informó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al tiempo que decía en un susurro- Hermione-

Cuando contestó no entendió ni una palabra, sólo captó Hermione, San Mungo y Emergencia, cuando un grito proveniente de la cocina lo sacó de sus pensamientos dejando el teléfono colgando de la mesa.

Alexa se estaba retorciendo de dolor mientras su frente se aperlaba de sudor y con su mano buscaba a Draco, él se acercó a ella pues parecía que quería decirle algo.

-Mamá…debemos ir…por mamá- decía llorosa y pidiéndole ayuda para pararse.

-Claro, vamos te ayudaré a que te acuestes y…-

-¡No!- gritó de manera suplicante- Déjame ir, TENGO que ir papá- informó mirándolo a los ojos.

El rubio la miró y supo que debía ir, así que la ayudó a vestirse y salieron hacia San Mungo.

AMO DEJARLOS CON LA DUDAAA!!!!

JAJAJAJAJA

SOY UNA MAESTRA DE LA INTRIGA!!!

OKOK…PIDO PERDÓN X ESE ARREBATO

-DANI MALFOY: JAJAJAJA SIP ESE MALDITO DE LUCIUS XD! BZHOZ

-NICOLE CULLEN: ESPERO Q T HAYA GUSTADO

-SAYURI NARA: ESPERO Q YA NO TENGAS TANTAS COSITAS, Y HAYAS DISFRUTADO EL CAP!

-DIABLE DREAMS: BIENVENIDA! GRX X TU REVIEW!! ESPERO Q AHORA YA TE HAYAS HEXO UN PANORAMA MÁS CLARO, SINO NO TE MORTIFIKES YA TE EXPLICARÉ!

-ACKANNE: PUES PASÓ! AÚN NO HE DECIDIDO CÓMO, CREO Q PONDRÉ Q UNA NOXE DE COPAS….O FORMOL! XD

Y A LOS Q NO DEJAN REVIEWS TMB UN SALUDO Y ABRAZHO!!!

OJALÁ PASEN A MI PERFIL Y VEAN SI KIEREN LEER ALGUNA D MIS HISTORIAS NO PUBLICADAS, ADEMÁS PIDO PACIENCIA PUES X MOTIVOS PERSONALES ME COSTARÁ UN POCO ACTUALIZAR A PARTIR DE AHORA, PERO CREÁNME Q LO HARÉ PRONTO X RESPETO Y KRIÑO A UDS!


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO XVI

Cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo Draco fue preguntar por el Doctor que atendía a su mujer, puesto que lo que menos quería era que Hermione estuviera sin el especialista, pero al parecer no se encontraba entonces estaba en manos de un Doctor nuevo y eso hizo que el rubio se relajara sintiendo que podía estar con la mujer que amaba en los momentos difíciles.

Entraron a la habitación y Draco depositó suavemente a Alexa en el silloncito enfrente de la cama de su madre, respiraba agitadamente pero asintió haciéndole saber que estaba bien.

Hermione estaba inquieta, y gemía de dolor haciendo que Malfoy no supiera que hacer, más que tomarle la mano y acariciarle la frente susurrando palabras de amor.

La enfermera llegó para notificar la salud de la paciente:

-El cuerpo de ella sigue rechazando al bebé, no sabemos que podemos hacer-informó

-¿Está rechazando al bebé?- preguntó desconcertado- ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Pensé que se lo habían comunicado, pero al parecer el cuerpo de ella rechaza al bebé…creemos que se debe a la sangre, aún así nada es seguro- terminó diciendo mientras salía de la habitación.

Draco se giró a ver a Alexa quien le sonreía, estaba pálida y se veía enferma, pero le pedía que se acercara y Draco sintió como si fuera un moribundo pidiendo su último deseo y sintió una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

-Llama a… Severus y …pídele que hagan una…transfusión de sangre-dijo con voz entrecortada- Lo…necesito, es…algo muggle…pero es eficaz-

El rubio no dudó un solo momento y se lanzó a buscar a su padrino en busca de ayuda.

Severus entró en la habitación y su mirada se dirigió a Alexa, se agachó para examinarla.

-¿Supongo que él ya lo sabe?-preguntó siguiendo con la revisión

-Si…pero lo supo desde antes…-contestó con fingida sonrisa- Ya sabes…que necesita Hermione-

Él asintió.

Preparó a Draco y con ayuda de la magia y sus conocimientos muggles realizó lo mejor que pudo y sin dañar al bebé ni a la madre, un cambio completamente de sangre.

Cuando hubo terminado el procedimiento, Draco se acercó a Alexa, quien tenía mejor color, pero aún no se recuperaba del todo y eso asustó un poco al rubio.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó acariciando su cabello, que ahora era más claro y ya no tenía mechones de colores- ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal?-

-Un poco-

-¡¿Por qué?!-preguntó preocupado-¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-Necesito que se haga este hechizo- contestó sacando de la bolsa del abrigo un pedazo de pergamino-Por favor, es muy importante-

-Está bien, lo haré-

-Necesita hacerse con sumo cuidado o sino se necesitará que Hermione de a luz-

Ella notó el rostro de su progenitor.

-Ya tiene casi 8 meses, lo pueden hacer y si resulta exitoso, ella estará bien-dijo con tono de súplica.

Él asintió, y llevó el pergamino con su padrino, quien lo aceptó y se dirigió a un laboratorio del piso del hospital, su ahijado lo siguió en silencio.

Trabajó en la poción, durante varios minutos que se convirtieron en horas hasta que Severus por fin rompió el silencio.

-Ahora necesito un poco de sangre y que bebas ésto-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó mientras depositaba unas cuantas gotas de su sangre en el recipiente y se acercaba la poción a los labios.

-Le darás tu esencia a ese bebé- contestó mirando a su ahijado tomando la poción de golpe-Después de que tenga tu esencia, el cuerpo de Hermione no lo rechazará-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó mientras su padrino con ayuda de su varita le sacaba una luz azulosa y la depositaba en el caldero.

-Intuición- contestó dando por terminada la poción.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, dos enfermeras, Severus y el medimago en turno se llevaron a Hermione quien abrió los ojos para ver a Draco y decirle

-Te amo-

-Yo también- contestó Draco dejándola ir.

-Estará bien- decía Alexa queriéndose incorporar.

-Lo sé- contestó mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

-Ahora sabes, porque debía venir- empezó el relato la joven de 14 años- Y porque eras mi padre…-

Draco sentía las lágrimas aproximarse a sus ojos, por lo que sólo acariciaba a la pequeña que ya la había acomodado en su regazo, para así sentarse él sobre la silla y él la acunaba en sus brazos.

-Nunca fui hija de Blaise…-continuó- Ahora ya puedes verme como tu hija…lo soy- decía llorando sobre su hombro.

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron sentir como un animal sin sentimientos, y se dio cuenta que él había sido transparente, que ella sintió su cambio de actitud aquél día que se encontraron con Blaise, que ella se sintió rechazada.

-Siempre lo fuiste- confesó el rubio mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza

Ese fue el momento más mágico, más perfecto que pudo haber y el más feliz que verían en mucho tiempo, pues grandes tristezas y peligros se avecinaban.

El tiempo pasó de manera lenta y de pronto simplemente la pequeña decidió dormirse en brazos de su padre; el rubio acariciaba su cabello de forma armoniosa y suspiró aliviado de sentir esa paz que daba tener alguien que le pertenecía y a quien pertenecerle, a Hermione.

Severus entró a la habitación haciendo una seña con la cabeza para que Draco lo siguiera, dejó a su hija acomodada en el sillón y se decidió a averiguar que era lo que su padrino deseaba en esos momentos.

Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y se giró a mirar a su padrino.

-¿Y bien?-decía cruzando las manos sobre su estómago.

-Debo…-no sabía como decirle las cosas- Tu bebé está en…peligro, como bien te has podido dar cuenta- decía con tono solemne

-Lo sé- decía con hastío

-Debo llevarlo a donde esté seguro…-

-Sé lo que significa…- contestaba con inseguridad-¿cuándo lo sabrá Hermione?-

-En el momento en que tú así lo decidas-

-No le diremos hasta que sea sumamente necesario-contestó con severidad

Severus asintió sabiendo a que se refería.

Mientras aquellos hombres discutían sus "negocios", una pequeña se escapó del cuarto con ansias de ver a su madre.

Caminó por los pasillos, tratando de alisar su cabello y verse más o menos normal; llegó a la puerta de "cuidados intensivos" y la abrió, haciendo que la enfermera en turno la preguntara por su familiar.

-¿Nombre?-

-¿Mío o de la paciente?-preguntó extrañada y sintiéndose fuera de lugar

-Suyo y después el de la paciente-

-Alexa Malfoy-dijo con demasiada naturalidad- Vengo a ver a Hermione…-

-Ah ya- dijo anotando algo en su tabla- ¿Hermana del novio de su amiga?-

-A..algo así-

-Pase, la tercera cama de la derecha-

-Gracias- sonrió con naturalidad

Buscó la cama con urgencia y cuando la vio sentada leyendo un libro, su alma descansó; esa manía suya siempre la había tenido, en cuanto la castaña vio a Alexa se dejó caer en las almohadas.

En cuanto Hermione la miró sintió que algo malo le había sucedió a la pequeña.

Alexa se sentó en el extremo del colchón dándole la espalda a Hermione.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó en casi un susurro

-Si…ya estoy mejor….¿Qué hay de ti?-

No contestó, se dejó llevar por la castaña, hasta que estaba acostada junto a ella, dándole la espalda. Hermione acarició su cabello

-¿Sabes? Me fascinó la foto que me mandaste ¿Quién te la dio?-

-Mi madre…-

-¿Tú madre?-

-Si…decía que era la única en donde mi padre se veía feliz-

-¿Tu padre Draco?-

-Soy Alexa Malfoy…jeje…-

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo soy tu...?-

-¿Mamá?-agregó Alexa mientras se giraba para quedar de frente a Hermione.

-Soy…yo soy….tú eres….-

Ella sólo asintió, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas y dejándose proteger por su madre.

Draco se dirigió en busca de su futura esposa mientras su padrino arreglaba asuntos para poder hacerse cargo de la hija de su ahijado.

En cuanto Draco entró en escena Alexa se sentó en la cama un poco incómoda, no sabía como comportarse delante de sus padres…siendo tan jóvenes y tan distintos a los que conocía.

-¿Así que ya sabes la verdad?-preguntó un tanto celoso, y no sabía el porqué…Tal vez le gustaba tener un secreto en común con SU hija, y tal vez ésto los uniera a Hermione y a él como pareja.

-Lo sé-decía sonrojándose-¿Qué pasará ahora?-

-Debemos irnos a algún lugar muggle…-contestaba con fastidio- ¿Algún amigo que aún tengas que viva en esos lares?-preguntaba con odio.

-Estee…si..creo que si..mandaré una lechuza ahora mismo…-decía con nerviosismo.

-Más vale que sea más rápido que la red flu, porque necesitamos estar ahí hoy mismo-

-Está bien, yo me encargo-

-Gracias, yo me encargaré de hacer las maletas…¿Alexa? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?-

-¿Es necesario?- cuestionó a su padre

-No, sólo es si quieres acompañarme-

-Está bien, iré-

Habían pasado un par de horas y Draco ya estaba presente en el hospital, terminando el papeleo; Alexa ayudaba a su madre con sus cosas y por su parte Severus estaba en camino al cunero cuando escuchó una conversación que lo puso en guardia…

-¡¿Cómo que la paciente ya fue atendida?!-

-Lo…lo siento..to doctor-contestaba una enfermera demasiado joven- Es que…bueno…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Contesta de una buena vez!!-

-Era una emergencia y no pudimos localizarlo Doctor Zabinni…-

En ese momento Severus inhaló profundamente y de su túnica sacó una botellita con poción multijugos y se la tomó de golpe tomando la forma de un joven doctor que caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos, cuando tuvo a la bebé en brazos caminó de la misma forma hasta llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba la ahora familia Malfoy.

-Draco, deben irse ¡Ahora!...Me encontré con Blaise en el camino-

Al rubio le costó un poco de trabajo saber quien era, pero cuando lo escuchó supo de quien se trataba.

Asintió, mientras tomaba su equipaje y se encaminaban a la red flu.

Hermione, sonrió mientras se sujetaba a su pareja y su hija, porque aún se encontraba algo débil.

-Bueno ahora digan en tono fuerte su destino, porque viajarán los tres y no puede haber equivocaciones-indicaba el antiguo profesor de pociones

-Bien, Hermione dilo fuerte y con decisión-

-…Grimmauld Place…-gritó al tiempo que un rubio la miraba con los ojos desorbitados

-¡¿Qué?!-

BUENO LECTORES, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO!!!

PERDÓN POR LO TARDANZA, PERO MI VIDA DIO UN GIRO DE 180°!!!

ESPERO LEER SUS HERMOSOS Y ANIMADOS REVIEWS!!!!

LOS KERO0O0O0O0O0!!!!!

BZHOZ!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

Espero Que sea de su agrado….

Vienen muchos problemas…..

Todavía seguía gritando Draco cuando una voz lo hizo girarse con rapidez.

-Supongo que "Bienvenido", no es lo que esperas oír ¿Cierto?-decía un atractivo pelinegro con ojos verdes y sonrisa seductora.

-Supones bien Potter-

Hizo un ademán con las manos mientras sonreía y se acercaba a la castaña para abrazarla con efusividad.

-¡Bienvenida Herm!-

-Gracias Harry…-dijo separándose, con los manos sobre sus hombros mientras lo inspeccionaba con la mirada- ¡Wow! Tan cambiado…-

-Lo mismo digo, estás preciosa-

Un carraspeó los hizo girarse para toparse con dos pares de ojos azules que los miraban con odio.

-¡Vaya!-decía Potter- De verdad eres hija de Malfoy, hiciste la misma cara de asco al verme-

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario y mirar a su hija, algo orgulloso.

-Tengo nombre-decía -Alexa…-

-Bien…Alexa, Draco y Hermione-invitaba-Bienvenidos a Grimmauld Place, siéntanse como en su hogar-

-Gracias-decía una castaña

-Pareces hotelero de quinta- dijo el rubio tomando las maletas y adentrándose en la morada

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, y simplemente le hizo a Hermione un gesto de "calma, todo está bien".

-Cerraré la red flú…-

-No-interrumpía la castaña-Falta que llegué Snape con la bebé-

-Me dejas un momento a solas-

-Claro, las maletas las pondré en sus habitaciones- contestó Harry despareciendo las mismas con un giro de su varita.

-Gracias, Alexa te acompañará…-

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba la adolescente

-Por favor-decía el rubio con seriedad

Alexa siguió a Harry, pero se quedó junto a la puerta escuchando la conversación de sus padres.

_-Draco ¿Qué sucede?-_

_-La bebé no vendrá-_

_-¿Qué dices?-_

_-Que la bebé, se quedará en un lugar seguro con mi padrino, por su bien-_

_-¡¡Noooooo!!- gritaba lanzándose a la chimenea-¡¡Debemos ir por ella!!-_

_-No Herm, no podemos- dijo sosteniéndola en brazos_

_-Noooo…-decía sollozando y cayendo al suelo con decepción-No puedo abandonar a mi bebé…-_

-Eso es de mala educación-

Alexa miraba a Harry directo a los ojos, como si quisiera llorar por lo que acababa de escuchar _"¿Abandonada?"_ pensaba mirando al piso mientras el pelinegro la guiaba hacía un sillón de la sala _"¿Papá me dejó con Severus? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me quiere?"_

Salieron del salón, permitiendo pasar a Harry para que pudiera desconectar la Red Flú; Hermione parecía más tranquila pero un poco ausente, tal y como lucía la pequeña de 14 años….dejando a un muy nervioso rubio mirando a sus dos chicas de manera rápida y arqueando las cejas.

Harry estaba cerrando la puerta del estudio cuando un pálido brazo lo sostenía en forma de abrazo al tiempo que decía

-¿Y…Qué me cuentas Potter?-sonreía fingidamente.

Harry lo miraba de frente con espanto y cuando estuvo a punto de gritar: "¡Está bajo el imperius!" Miró a las dos castañas y se pasmó, para acercarse a Draco y susurrarle

-¿Qué hiciste?-decía entredientes

-Nada-contestaba sonriendo-Ahora platica o te lanzaré la peor de las maldiciones-

-¿Un Aveda?-

-Tendrás tanta suerte Potter, saldré de aquí y te dejaré con ellas hasta que todo se resuelva…Es tu casa, tú no puedes irte-

Harry lo miraba desconcertado sabiendo que definitivamente ESO sería peor que morir con el peor de los sufrimientos.

-Bien-decía frotándose las manos-¿Quién quiere un té?-

Las dos chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada, que le hicieron borrar la sonrisa al pelinegro, que se acerco al rubio y le susurró al oído

-¿Tienes algún lugar al que podamos llegar ambos?-

Estaban sentados en la sala que la castaña miraba con algo de curiosidad y sin más soltó lo que su mente procesaba.

-¿Llevas mucho viviendo aquí?-preguntó interrumpiendo una conversación, no muy animada ni siquiera amena, acerca de las teorías de los rollos del mar muerto encontrados por cierto mago famoso.

Todos se giraron a mirarla, sobretodo el ojiverde que miró a Draco, como si le preguntara qué hacer, y simplemente decidió contestar.

-Tú sabes que tengo desde que salimos de Hogwarts aquí ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque Harry, esta sala está desde que la orden del fénix se reunía-

Las risas inundaron el lugar, incluso hasta Alexa empezó a reír sin saber bien los hechos, pero de seguro llevaba al menos la edad que tenían fuera de Hogwarts y esa ya era bastante.

Hermione había decidido quedarse un momento en la sala leyendo un libro, mientras el dueño de la casa estaba preparando algo de comer para sus invitados y Alexa decidió pasearse por la mansión con el permiso del pelinegro y ambos padres. Draco hacía lo mismo, pero con un poco más de educación y recato que su hija pequeña, quien había encontrado su sitio en la biblioteca y su preferencia en casos obscuros y ya se encontraba sentada en el suelo siendo observada por su progenitor, que sonreía mientras pasaba de largo por aquél santuario de libros.

Pasó sus ojos con lentitud, como si estuviera admirando una obra de arte, como si al examinarla algunos de sus secretos le fueran revelados.

Su vista se posó en el marco de una puerta semi-abierta, que estaba adornado con una enredadera tallada y flores pintadas. Miró el marco embelesado, embrujado por la belleza que poseía y también, porque el descuido lo hacía notar más bello; como si fuera fiel testigo de los años, y por ende, de las vidas que cruzaron por el. Suspiró, deteniéndose más en lo que la habitación contenía, que lo que la enmarcaba; y sin siquiera pedir permiso la abrió con sumo cuidado.

Entró sintiendo un leve mareo e incluso podía aseverar que la vista se le nublaba, es que no era para menos, estaba viendo el árbol genealógico de su familia materna en la pared. Los zafiros recorrían desesperados el empapelado, tratando de buscar a su madre, sonrió de manera genuina cuando vió aquél hermoso rostro que con grácil letra decía: Narcissa Black…Sin pensarlo, sin razonarlo siquiera rozó con sus dedos aquella fotografía…

-Madre…-dijo casi en un suspiro; mismo que hubiera sido inaudible para la mayor parte de la raza humana y audible para la raza canina, pero él no contaba con que alguien estaba demasiado cerca que podía oírlo como un grito.

-Es muy hermosa-decía una voz detrás de él.

-Era…Potter, era muy hermosa-contestaba el rubio-Y gentil, todo lo opuesto a mi padre-

-Nunca pude decirte que lamentaba mucho tu pérdida-

-Hubiera sonado raro viniendo de ti y en aquella época más-

-Lo sé, pero…-empezaba a decir tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas- Nadie merece perder a un ser querido, mucho menos a una madre-

-Gracias Potter-

-¿Draco estás aquí?-preguntaba una castaña asomando medio cuerpo por la puerta.

-Si…-contestaba abriéndole los brazos para que se acercara

-Bueno, vamos a comer-proponía el pelinegro que le daba golpes en la espalda al rubio para después encaminarse a la puerta.

Draco permaneció ahí, escuchando como las voces se alejaban y él se quedaba asombrándose del árbol que tenía por familia.

-¿Es la abuela?-preguntaba una vocecita

-Así es…-contestaba acercándola a la imagen y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

Ese momento fue perfecto, él sentía que estaban compenetrados, unidos más que por la sangre por un genuino lazo de cariño que se estaba volviendo cada día más fuerte.

Salieron así, unidos por manos y hombros, encontrándose a una castaña que también unieron al acercamiento mientras reían…

De pronto una pareja se unió a la imagen: Un pelirrojo siendo perseguido por una rubia fabulosa y riendo ambos, hasta que se toparon con los otros invitados y se pasmaron…La escena fue incómoda.

-Hermione-decía Ron boquiabierto

-Ron…-susurraba una castaña

-¿Draco?-preguntaba el pelirrojo

-Hola comadreja-

-¿No les comenté que la casa estaba llena?-decía un muy nervioso Harry quien fue taladrado con la mirada por todos los presentes, pero sobretodo una pequeña que sabía que el pasado, tendía a repetirse.

GRX A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN LEÍDO!!!!

Dani Malfoy: jajaja adivinaste!!! Besos!

Lucero08: Si está, pero escondido….Espero te haya gustado!  
Nilse Malfoy: Grx x preocupart! Estoy bn! Saludos!

Zashi V.: Gracias, me has subido la moral, después de cierto roce con un crítico!

-LuNiItA-: Aún no se enfrentan, pero ya lo harán

natalia: Grx! Espero q sea de tu agrado!!!

Angy Malfoy: WOW! No sabía su nombre :$ GRX x decirmelo!!

Nicole Cullen: Sip el bebé ya nació y se kedócon su tío Sevy XD!!

Ahgness Black: Aki sta! Espero q t guste mutio!

Sayuri Nara: Aki está para q no desesperes, Grx x tu apoyo!!

Yumey: Suerte en tu fin de semestre! Mis mejores deseos! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir!


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que he estado muy ocupada, espero que me perdonen y que les guste!! Este cap es como un relleno lindo, tiene que ver con la historia principal…así que léanlo les dará pistas!

Mientras unos jóvenes se miraban como si estuvieran en un duelo del lejano oeste; un hombre mayor acunaba a una hermosa bebé, la miraba con dulzura…Una dulzura que nadie nunca había visto en esas orbes negras; él era observado por una delicada mujer que no podía dejar de sonreír ante la idea de ver a su pareja como padre. Suspirando la fémina dirigió su mirada a la ventana, en el fondo sentía algo de tristeza por la escena que presenciaba.

El hombre ahora la tenía acostada en el suelo, mientras le movía delante de los zafiros muñecos de felpa; los hacía bailar haciendo que la pequeña sonriera de vez en cuando y esa era la perfecta recompensa para él.

La mujer se volvió para mirar de nuevo al hombre que jugaba con la infante

-Iré por té ¿Tú quieres?-le preguntó

-No gracias querida-contestó recordando lo melodiosa que era la voz de su amada.

A los pocos segundos la mujer llegó con una taza y se sentó para seguir observando a su…Torció la boca al no poderle poner el título que merecía.

-Puedes hacerlo ¿Sabes?- dijo con tranquilidad el hombre mientras la miraba con amor-Técnicamente puedes llamarme "tu marido"-

Ella rió grácilmente, viéndolo con cariño

-¿Ocupando la oclumancia conmigo?-

-Sólo ocupo las habilidades que la vida me dio-contestaba sonriendo- Sabes que puedes ¿Cierto?-

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría poder hacerlo sin tecnicismos, sino en todos los sentidos-

-Te entiendo-contestaba

Miró como su mujer, fingía esa sonrisa que conocía taaan bien y que odiaba. La odiaba por todo lo que representaba, representaba incluso su educación dada por su familia.

-¿Te arrepientes?-preguntaba alzando al bultito rosa

-¿Perdón?-cuestionaba algo distraída

-Te preguntaba si estabas arrepentida de haber tomado la decisión que tomaste-

-¿Respecto a qué?-

Él no contestó, sólo señaló con la barbilla hacia ella y luego hacia él.

-¿Te refieres a nosotros?-

-¿A quién más?-

La contestación pudo haber sonado agresiva para cualquiera, pero para ella era común, incluso por aquella razón se había enamorado de él, su humor ácido y carácter le gustaban.

-No señor mío, no me arrepiento-contestaba acercándose a él para besarlo en los labios.

-¿Ya tienes sueño preciosa?-preguntaba en tono meloso a la ocupante de sus brazos.

Para toda respuesta obtuvo un bostezo coqueto, al tiempo que apretaba sus párpados y sonreía.

El profesor de pociones acunaba al retoño con cariño y empezaba a mecerla con ritmo pausado haciendo que la pequeña cerrara los ojos pesadamente.

Él la colocó en la cuna con sumo cuidado para verla con ojos anhelantes.

-¿Y tú te arrepientes?-preguntaba la mujer mirando por la ventana, para después encararlo.

Él se giró a verla con actitud seria.

-¿Perdona?-

-Lo que escuchaste-decía en tono educado-¿Estás arrepentido de estar conmigo?-

El hombre la miro entrecerrando los ojos, inhaló y empezó a guardar los efectos personales de la niña

-¿A qué vino esa pregunta?-

-¿Me evades?-

-No querida, sólo pregunto de dónde vino esa duda-

-Tú mismo me la hiciste ¿Por qué no puedes responderla tú?-

-Primero contéstame tú-

-Yo pregunté primero- decía mirándolo a los ojos de manera retadora

-¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme?-

-¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿Otra pregunta?-cuestionaba cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda

-Es que no entiendo a que viene la pregunta-decía tomándola por los hombros y besándole la nuca.

-Tú sabes muy bien a qué viene-dijo zafándose se su agarre de manera violenta

-¡Por Merlín que no se de que hablas!-

-¡De la bebé! ¡De eso hablo!-decía sin gritar, pero sonando fuerte

-¿La bebé? ¿Qué tiene la bebé?-

-Tú bien sabes a que me refiero…-ella esperó respuesta, al no obtenerla siguió-Me refiero a que…Verte con la bebé me hace recordar constantemente que no puedo darte un hijo-

Ella estaba mirando hacia la ventana con ojos tristes y se giró a verlo esperando contestación.

-¿Era eso?-preguntaba acercándose a ella, tomándola por los hombros mientras veía como asentía-A mí no me importan los bebés, me hubiera encantado tener una pequeña con tus ojos o tu pequeña nariz, pero prefiero tenerte a mi lado y si tú quieres tener bebés, adoptaremos…En el mundo mágico hay demasiados desgraciados como Potter que esperan tener algo más que unos tíos abusivos- decía tomándola del rostro para después besarla con cariño, devoción…con amor

Ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo

-Te amo Severus Snape-

-Yo también querida, yo también-

Después de unos minutos mirando maravillados a la inquilina que cuidaban, Severus aguijoneado por los celos decidió quitarse de las dudas por completo.

-¿Y tú no te arrepientes de estar con un hombre común y corriente como yo?-

-¿Dónde quedó tu oclumancia?-

-Prefiero oírlo de tus labios-

-No, no me arrepiento de estar con un hombre maravilloso-concluía recargándose en su pecho

-¿Qué hay del dinero?-

-¿Qué hay con eso?-

-¿No lo extrañas?-

-Hablas de él como si fuera una persona. Y no, no lo extraño-

-¿Segura? Porque ya no tienes todas las comodidades que antes poseías-

-¿Y el amor? ¿Y el respeto? ¿Esas comodidades no valen? Yo digo que valen más que cualquier fortuna, además ESPOSO mío, tú eres un hombre acaudalado, te conozco desde siempre-

-Tenía que preguntarlo-

Ella suspiró.

-¿Por qué el suspiro? ¿Acaso hay algo que extrañas que no me dices?-

-Tú sabes que extraño-

-Lo sé-decía apretándola contra su cuerpo-Pero tú sabes porque tiene que ser así-

-Lo sé, al menos puedo estar con mi nieta-

El hombre la besó para después decir

-Te amo Narcissa-

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

-lucero08: YO SÉ QUE EL MEJOR LUGAR DE UN BEBO ES CON SU MAMI, PERO CORRE PELIGRO, ESPERO ME PERDONESH X ESO…Y SI TARDÉ MUXO! Y TARDÉ MÁS CON ESTE! MIL PERDONES!!

- -LuNnIiTa-: BUENO, CREO QUE NO T ENTERARÁS DE CÓMO LES FUE A LOS INKILINOS, PERO ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN Q ESTE RELLENO T GUSTE! SALUDOS!!

- ackanne: BUENO NENA, ASÍ ES, CON EL HEXIZO QUE HIZO SEVY AHORA LA SANGRE QUE CORRE POR LAS VENAS DE VANIA ES DE DRACO ASÍ COMO SU ESENCIA MÁGICA…CLARO Q CONTARÉ COMO ES Q TERMINARON JUNTOS!

GRX X ESCRIBIR REVIEWS! BESOS!

- Yumey: NADIE KEDÓ BAJO EL IMPERIUS, CREO Q FUE COMO UN XISTE Q NO ME SALIÓ, PERDÓN! Y ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN Q EL SMSTRE TE DE BUENOS FRUTOS! ES AGRDABLE SABER Q PONGO MI GRANITO DE ARENA PARA Q ESTÉS MAS ANIMADA

-Angy Malfoy: OJALÁ TE GUSTÉ EL CAP CON SEVY!!! SALUDOS Y GRX X TUS COMENTARIOS!! BESOS!!

- Valblack: GRX X SEGUIRME!! ESPERO Q ESTE T GUSTE!!! GRX X EL REVIEW!! BESOS!!

- Sayuri Nara: GRX X TU LINDO REVIEW!! OJALÁ ESTE CAP SEA DE TU AGRADO. ¿GINNY? BUENO LA VDD ES Q NO SE COMO MANEJAR ESO, PERO SEGURO ALGO ARREGLARÉ!! TMB YA SUBÍ 5 CAPS MÁS DE MI OTRO FIC: "EL ARMA DE VOLDEMORT" ESPERO Q T GUSTE! BESOS!!

-Dani Malfoy: GRX X SIEMPRE ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE MI Y MI FIC, ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN Q ESTE CAP T GUSTE!! ABRAZOS Y BESOS!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO XXIX**

Siento muxo haberlos hexo esperar tanto!!! Mil disculpas!! Espero q sea de su agrado y ya saben….los reviews son sonrisas!!!!

El silencio era incómodo, la tensión del cuarto se podía cortar con un cuchillo y las miradas furtivas entre unos y otros inundaban el lugar; sobretodo los cuatro ex-enamorados. La situación amorosa era la siguiente, Ronald era la ex-pareja de Hermione; ahora pareja de Draco y la rubia, ex-pareja de Draco; ahora era pareja del pelirrojo.

Harry y Alexa, se miraban nerviosos; ellos dos eran los únicos que no tenían o tuvieron algún parentesco amoroso y eso era un alivio, aunque ver a las otras dos parejas era bastante estresante.

El primero en hablar fue un rubio, quien recuperó su misma actitud del colegio; gallardía y soberbia le brotaban por los poros de la piel.

-Bueno, parece que jugamos al juego de las sillas(1), sólo que con nuestras parejas-decía divertido mientras jalaba la silla para que Hermione se pudiera sentar.

El comentario hizo que al pelirrojo le ardieran las mejillas de vergüenza, y que su pareja riera de manera cínica.

-Caramba Draco, no has cambiado en lo más mínimo-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-Cierto, cierto-contestaba la rubia.

Los seis comensales estaban sentados, incómodos y mirándose como si fuera acción de gracias; esperando a que alguno de ellos diera el discurso propio y entonces pudieran comer.

El pelirrojo y el rubio se miraban con odio, y las chicas sólo se miraban de reojo; pero, más que nada ellas se ignoraban con gracia y adrede; se lucían, como sólo una mujer se sabe lucir cuando sabe que es observada por una posible rival.

La entrada fue una ensalada, que al gusto de Draco era bastante insípida; durante la misma nadie se dirigió la palabra. La sopa fue bastante reconfortante y con escasa sazón, al igual que las palabras; para cuando el filete con papás arribó, el rubio miraba a los demás con curiosidad y cuando terminó de partir un pedazo habló.

-¿Quién diría que fuimos juntos a la escuela?-

Todos se giraron a verlo extrañados por el comentario

-¡Vamos! Somos adultos y civilizados…-

-Algunos-murmuró interrumpiendo Ron

-Tienes razón Ronald, algunos lo somos-decía sonriendo con diplomacia- Otros carecemos incluso de educación-

El comentario hizo mella en la conversación, que apenas comenzaba.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en el trabajo Harry?-preguntaba tomando un bocado al tiempo que masticaba esperando respuesta.

-Bien…bien…sin grandes contratiempos-contestaba haciendo notar que lo que había tratado de decir antes era cierto. Ahora eran adultos, la mayoría eran aurores que trabajaban hombro con hombro para lograr lo mismo: la paz.

La conversación siguió, sino animada al menos de una forma educada; todos debían admitir que Ron era algo inmaduro, pues nunca articuló palabra de nuevo.

Cuando la comida hubo terminado, decidieron dispersarse por la casa con el permiso del dueño; Alexa y Harry descubrieron que se tenían un compañerismo único y se adentraron en un salón a ver películas muggles.

Hermione estaba rondando la biblioteca, miraba el lomo de los libros mientras inclinaba su cabeza ansiosa por leer el título y saber que escoger para su lectura.

-¿Así que elegiste al hurón?-

-¡Ron! Me espantaste-contestaba la castaña agitada y mirándolo

-Lo lamento-se disculpaba con los brazos cruzados y recargado en el librero-Es sólo que ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él?-

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo acerca de tu compañera-contestaba dándole la espalda y volviendo a su búsqueda

-Supongo que tienes razón, estamos a mano-decía acercándose a ella-¿Es cierto lo del bebé?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestionaba con recelo

-¿Es cierto que Malfoy y tú acaban de tener un bebé?-

-Las noticias vuelan en este lugar-

-¡Entonces es cierto!-dijo poniéndose delante de ella, bloqueándole el paso

-Ronald Weasley, dime exactamente lo que deseas saber-decía poniéndose seria y mirándolo a los ojos con actitud cansada

-¿El hurón y tú tuvieron un bebé?-

-Una hermosa bebé-contestaba empujándolo al tomar un libro y seguir su camino al sillón-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo otras cosas que hacer-

Ahí dejó al pelirrojo que bufaba con odio hacia Malfoy, y sobretodo al notar que Hermione era ¿Feliz? Él debía tenerla…Malfoy no merecía ser feliz…

En otro lado de la gran mansión, un rubio estaba en su habitación desempacando la ropa de su "mujer", que bien sonaba decirle así mentalmente, "su mujer"…Suspiró al terminar la maleta y seguir con la propia, cuando el rechinido de la puerta lo hizo ponerse en alerta más no girarse a ver a la causante; sabía quien era…Reconocería ese perfume en donde fuera, y aún más, siempre le causaría náuseas.

-¿Así que estamos estrenando pareja?-preguntaba aguijoneando

-Ya somos dos-decía doblando la ropa sin inmutarse

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo recargada en el marco de la puerta mirando sus uñas-Nunca pensé que terminarías de forma seria con la come-libros…¡Bueno! Que terminarías con cualquiera de esa forma-

-Tal vez tienes razón-decía girándose a verla- Aunque tampoco te imaginaba con la comadreja-

-Es algo que sucedió-dijo acercándose a él de forma seductora-Pero nosotros aún podemos divertirnos-sonrió relamiéndose los labios y acercándose para besarlo.

Él giró su rostro, negándose a recibir el beso.

-Creo que debes irte si sabes lo que te conviene-informaba de forma fría

-¡Uuuyyy!-chillaba alejándose-mmmmm Me fascina que la presa se haga la difícil-

Draco la ignoró y la miró taladrándola con sus glaciares, respiraba de forma agitada y algo bullía en su interior como si su pasado regresara para molestarlo.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros con fuerza mirándolo a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien, soy feliz y no permitiré que nadie me lo arrebate, mucho menos una mujer que se alegra con el sufrimiento y sus caprichos-

-No tienes derecho a juzgarme Draco Malfoy, porque ambos lo hacíamos en el colegio-

-Tú lo dijiste hacíamos, tiempo pasado. Mucho cuidado con lo que haces o dices, porque aún puedo ser el cruel príncipe de Slytherin si me lo propongo-

-Tal vez, tú estés seguro de tu pareja y confíes, pero…¿Y ella? ¿Ella confiará en que has cambiado, o, se dejará guiar por lo que ve y presiente?-

Ese comentario hizo una herida en el rubio, en segundos pasó por su cabeza como la alejó cuando Zabinni lo había chantajeado…Quizás ella aún dudaba de él y con esa mujer ahí sabía que cualquier acción o palabra sería malentendida, porque su ex-compañera de casa se encargaría de meter el gusano de la duda…Hermione era una Gryffindor de corazón, él no dudaría de ella…Pero ¿Él? Él era otra situación totalmente diferente.

-No dejaré que me arrebates lo que conseguí-

Ella se liberó de su agarre y lo miró con desafío.

-Lo digo en serio Pansy Parkinson-amenazaba dejando la habitación de forma violenta.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

-Angy Malfoy: Sabes que me gusta la intriga así q….bueno te adelanto que Draco no lo sabe, él piensa que su madre está muerta…Espero te guste!! Grx x tus reviews!!

-LuNnIiTa: Aquí está lo q sucedió!!! Ojalá t guste!! Grx x estar al pendiente de mi historia!!

- pEqUe: Animo con tu escuela!!! Yo sé q podrás hacerlo excelente!! Acerca de tus dudas, contesto: Narcissa no pudo tener más hijos, sólo a Draco; aún no puedo decirte más porque sino arruinaría el fic! Grx x seguirme a pesar de estar atareada!! Besos!!

- hina ale: Gracias x tu comentario! Me alegra formar una sonrisa en tu rostro!!

- lucero08: jajaja Yo tmb tengo mamitis!! Lo siento!! Seee! Sevy tiene un amor!! Grx x tu review!!

- Adrikari: Grx x tu comentario!! Me halaga! Aki está, espero te guste!! Besos!!

- ackanne: Espero este cap sea más tu estilo!! Gracias por leerme!! Besitos!!

- Dani Malfoy: Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi y de mi historia!!! Espero te guste!! Abrazos y besos!!

- Sayuri Nara: Gracias por detenerte y darte una vuelta por mis dos historias, y más aún dejar reviews!! Besos!!


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO XX**

Bueno aquí está mi regreso espero les guste!!!

Perdón por tardarme tantísimooo!! Casi un mes o más!! Lo se, pero tuve demasiadas complicaciones, y quería que estuviera SUPERMEGA bn escrito, no porquerías....Espero haberlo logrado!

* * *

Harry miraba con detenimiento a la recién llegada, a la que nunca había visto antes y que no pertenecía al círculo al que pertenecían los demás invitados, miraba sus ojos, su nariz y de pronto notó como la chica veía con gusto las películas, como si siempre hubiera vivido en ese mundo, en el mundo muggle.

Entonces algo surcó su pensamiento "¿Qué no es hija de Malfoy? ¿Malfoy amante de los muggles? Aunque al principio, me habían comentado que era sobrina ¿Será hija de Tonks?"

-¿Qué me ves?-preguntaba la adolescente al sentirse observada

-Nada…Sólo me daba gusto verte tan cómoda-

Ella arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos de colores jugaran con los pocos rayos del sol que aparecían por la ventana.

Potter abrió los ojos como plato y sonrió fuertemente, señalándola con un dedo

-¡Nymphadora!- susurró como un gritito callado

Alexa lo miró confundido y se puso de pie con una cara de aburrimiento, y salió de la habitación

-Loco-murmuró cerrando la puerta

Caminó sin rumbo por la casa, hasta que se topó con un espejo en el pasillo del piso de arriba, se miró en él como siempre lo hacía; con resignación por su aspecto, se enseñó la lengua y cuando estaba por partir se miró de reojo y volvió a ponerse frente al espejo. Miró sus ojos, inspeccionó como eran de un tono poco común y su mirada bajó al suelo tratando de recordar si eran remotamente parecidos a los de su padre; alzó de nuevo la mirada y ahora inspeccionó su nariz, no reconoció su parecido, mordió sus labios y bufó haciendo que los mechones que caían por su frente se movieran.

De pronto escuchó unos gritos en un piso superior, haciendo que tomara el barandal y se fuera acercando a las escaleras tratando de escuchar quien discutía de una forma un tanto…"fuerte", pero cuando estaba dando un paso más cerca; escuchó unas fuertes pisadas que la hicieron retroceder, aunque no del todo porque cuando la persona estuvo frente suyo, ambos se miraron sorprendidos

-¿No estabas con Potter?- preguntó de forma agresiva

Ella no sabía que contestar, su pregunta era una clara forma de correrla, o de hacerle saber que no la quería ahí.

Él notó esa mezcla de confusiones en sus ojos, y alargó su mano para tocarla pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás rechazando su toque.

-Creo…que iré con él a seguir viendo…tú sabes…-su voz se quebraba como si quisiera llorar-Debo irme-decía bajando las escaleras de forma rápida

-Alexa-dijo Draco tratando de evitar que se fuera- ¡Demonios!-gritaba poniendo sus manos encima de su cabeza

Cuando bajó las escaleras sentía escozor en sus ojos, las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar y fue cuando los sentimientos que bullían en su interior brotaron de tal forma que golpeó con fuerza el muro que tenía enfrente y así ya no había lágrimas que quisieran salir, era buena ocultando sentimientos, era buena siendo de piedra; tan buena que no notó la herida en su mano y siguió ahí estática como si no pudiera moverse. Un portazo la hizo pegar un brinquito y fue cuando miró al culpable de aquél ruido; se miraron a los ojos como si se odiaran sin siquiera cruzar palabras.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a no mirar fijamente a la gente?-

-Si lo hicieron-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperas para ponerlo en práctica?-

-Me dijeron de la gente, jamás me dijeron qué hacer con fenómenos- decía con algo de sorna cruzándose de brazos y mirándole de forma retadora

El pelirrojo salió de su campo visual, empujándola al salir.

Ella se rió sabiendo que había herido al hombre

Después se dirigió al lugar de donde había salido Ronald y abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta, lo que vió la dejó confundida; su madre con el rostro fruncido y suspirando de forma pesada, cerró la puerta calladamente y cuando escuchó el "click" del seguro no supo a donde ir.

Se quedó parada en el pasillo, con sentimientos aún más revueltos su cabeza parecía estallar, cuando escuchó pasos se sintió asustada; miraba hacia todas direcciones como la presa siendo acorralada por el cazador. Cuando los pasos estuvieron más cerca sólo atinó a correr, a correr sin siquiera ver hacia donde; estaba llegando a la cocina, siguió sintiéndose acorralada y sin pensarlo dos veces se encerró en la alacena; cerrándola con fuerza y sentándose en el piso, abrazando sus piernas y tratando de respirar.

Harry era un testigo mudo de todo lo que sucedía en su morada, cuando vió pasar a Ron bufando de ira, supo que era momento de buscar a una chica confundida y tratar de que pasara un mejor rato, pero en cuanto llegó al pasillo y lo vió vacío suspiró preguntándose que se suponía que debía hacer en un momento así…Harry no sabía porqué quería ayudarla, porqué quería protegerla; él no era su padre, ni siquiera era pariente, es más, ni siquiera sabía que parentesco tenía con Draco en la vida real.

Entonces un ruido de la cocina lo hizo girarse, por un momento dudó si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto, de pronto miró el hueco debajo de la escalera y sonriendo recordó todo por lo que había pasado él mismo y entonces comprendió porqué quería ayudar a la chica; quería que tuviera un apoyo que él no encontró más que en gente que había perdido a la larga; su padrino…Cuando por fin había encontrado una familia se lo habían arrebatado, y lo mismo sucedió con Dumbledore…Eso no le sucedería a la pequeña, él había salido victorioso de la lucha con Voldemort, él no tenía planeado irse a ningún lado mucho menos morir, además si era importante para Hermione, lo sería para él también.

-Amo, la cena está servida- dijo un elfo doméstico sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias, puedes avisarles a los demás ¿por favor?-

-Si amo-decía alejándose- Amo…-

-¿Si?-

-Tengo una niña en mi alacena- informó

-Un ingrediente un poco extraño ¿No crees?-dijo riéndose mientras era observado por un confundido elfo-Yo me encargaré de eso-

La cena, fue algo incómoda, aún más de lo que había sido la comida anterior y eso ya era demasiado. Todos lucían molestos cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno, en especial para la castaña quien notó unas sonrisas de complicidad entre el dueño de la casa y su futura hija.

-¿Qué se traen entre manos?-preguntaba

Al hacerlo notó como la sonrisa de su hija despareció para dar lugar a una mirada algo "rencorosa" de su parte hacia su persona.

-Nada- contestó moviendo con el tenedor su comida.

Draco analizó la escena con escepticismo, al hacerlo notó un vendaje en la mano de Alexa.

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó señalando con la mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo

Alexa lo miró de reojo, bajó su mano jalando el suéter hasta sólo dejar la punta de los dedos al descubierto y la volvió a subir tomando el tenedor.

-No sé de que hablas-contestó sin mirarlo

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a su comida sin volver a pronunciar palabra.

La noche había caído y Alexa aún sonreía mientras se lavaba los dientes, porque sentía que en medio de toda esa extraña situación contaba con un aliado, un compañero que no la haría caer en ese pozo en el que vivió sus enteros 14 años. Suspiró después de escupir la pasta dental y mirarse de nuevo en el espejo; ahí notó TODO lo que él había notado y le había dicho.

_***************************************Flashback*******************************************_

_Cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando encontrar ese lugar donde se refugiaba tantas veces que incluso esa aseveración dolía._

_Unos pasos la hicieron mirar la puerta que tenía en frente, pasó su lengua sobre sus resecos labios sintiendo que todo ese pasado volvía a repetirse, inconscientemente se abrazó con más fuerza a sí misma, y miró la puerta con miedo. _

_Los pasos se acercaban fuertes y decididos, ella apretaba la mandíbula y tragaba saliva con nerviosismo; los pasos se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta, ella lo sabía, podía ver la sombra por la pequeña línea de luz que se formaba debajo de la puerta. Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó la perilla girar, su respiración se agitó al sentir como la puerta se abría rechinando y dando paso a una sombra masculina obscura, pues la luz estaba detrás de él._

_Los dientes le castañeaban mientras miraba al piso sintiendo que su vista se nublaba producto de las lágrimas que se avecinaban…_

_Pudo ver por la sombra que se dibujaba en el piso que el hombre se agachaba frente a ella, sintió una mano en su hombro y tembló ante el contacto pero no se apartó._

_-No…por favor…no…-susurraba sin verlo_

_El hombre se confundió y poniendo el dedo índice en su barbilla, haciendo que lo volteara a ver. Ella se dejó guiar pero no lo miraba a los ojos, sólo seguía temblando._

_-¿Alexa?-_

_Al oír la voz, con recelo se giró a verlo y en vez de la imagen que se generaba en su cabeza, notó que era otro hombre…_

_-¿Alexa estás bien? Soy yo, Harry-decía notando que ella comenzaba a regresar de donde sea que ella se hubiera ido._

_Ella lo miró a los ojos y sin decir palabra se derrumbó en su pecho comenzando a sollozar, él la abrazó con cariño sintiendo como era frágil._

_-¿Quién pensaste que era?-preguntaba tratando de entenderla._

_La sintió temblar y llorar aún más fuerte._

_-No me contestes, sólo quédate aquí y abrázame-dijo como consuelo._

_Los minutos pasaron hasta que el llanto se calmó, se dejó llevar por Potter hasta una silla en la cocina, donde le curó los nudillos y le dio un té para calmarla._

_-Gracias-dijo ella apenas haciéndose audible_

_-De nada- dijo él jugando con la taza que tenía entre las manos-¿Quieres hablar?-_

_-No sabría por dónde comenzar, son cosas que no quiero recordar…-contestaba apretando los párpados-Pero que me atacan cuando más desprevenida estoy…-_

_-Entonces olvídalas, no hablemos de eso sino quieres-_

_Ella sonrío aún con su mirada fija en el horizonte, como si se fuera a un lugar…a un lugar que la dañaba._

_-¿Eres hija de Nymphadora?-preguntó sin miramientos_

_-¿Perdón?- su tono ocultaba sin mucho éxito, la risa detrás de la pregunta_

_-No sé bien quién eres, ni de dónde vienes…Y perdona, pero al ver tu colorida cabellera pensé en Nymphadora…en Tonks…-_

_-Sé quien es-dijo interrumpiéndolo-¿Qué te dijo Hermione?-_

_-Al principio que era sobrina de Malfoy…Después que su hija…Pero no entiendo como puede ser cierto-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Pues conoces todo el mundo muggle y lo disfrutas…-_

_-¡Ah! Ya veo, el clásico prejuicio que se tiene de él-_

_Entonces ella miró detenidamente dentro de la taza de té y siguió hablando:_

_-Si debes saber la verdad, y supongo que mi…que Hermione confía en ti, no debes decirlo-_

_-Lo juro-_

_-Soy la hija de Draco, vengo del futuro…-_

_-Ya veo…-decía viéndola con intensidad_

_-Aunque…-dijo ella viendo hacia el piso y volviendo a la melancolía-No sé si lo sea…-_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-_

_-Incluso tú pensaste que era hija de Tonks-_

_-Tal vez…-decía acercándose a ella, hincándose a su lado y girando la silla para que lo viera-Porque no has visto bien lo que posees-_

_-Me he visto 14 años en el espejo-_

_-Visto, pero no observado-dijo acariciándole el cabello-tu cabello no es rubio, pero tiene su misma presunción…y tus ojos, tus ojos son los mismos glaciares engreídos….tu nariz, se arruga igual cuando algo le desagrada…Sus labios sonríen igual cuando los halagas y les gusta. ¿Ves? Draco Malfoy está ahí, sólo necesitas verlo-_

_-Gr..gracias…pa…-_

_-¿Perdón?-_

_-Lo lamento se supone que no debo decir nada que comprometa el futuro-_

_-Prometo no hacer nada porque eso pase-_

_-Te creo…."padrino"-_

_Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió_

_-Eso tengo que verlo, ahora vamos a cenar-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_*********************************Fin del Flashback*****************************************_

Sonrió al ver sus ojos, su nariz y sus labios, se secó la boca con la toalla y salió del baño dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-¿Alexa?-

Ella se giró al oír el tono severo

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Porque no hablas con Pansy-decía caminando hacia su cuarto y azotando la puerta.

* * *

Ahora los agradecimientos:

-Hina Ale: espero q ésto ayude, ahora más que nada me centré en lo q Alexa debe sentir de ver como se desmorona lo q le keda de familia.

-Adrikari: Sip la bebé la cuidará Sevy jajaja...Thnx x escribir!

-Zafiro-Jes: Bueno es q la bebé corre peligro xq para "algo" la kiere Blaise y x lo tanto tmb Lucius, Alexa llegó xq ncsitaba protección y q sus padres hicieran lo necesario por cambiar lo q sucedió en el futuro, Grx x leerme y ser nueva lectora!!

-Valblack: Espero q ya estés del todo recuperada!! Grx x seguirme de todo corazon!!

-pEqUe: Felicidades x salir bn librada!! Yo estoy bn grx x preguntar, espero q este cap gusteee!!!

-Angy Malfoy: Espero q este cap te guste neto, traté de empezar a esclarecer todos los puntos del fic. Saludos!! thnx x leerme!!

-Say: Grx x dejarme hablarte tan familiarmnt! je je je Tienes mi permiso de hacerle lo q gustes a Pansy!! Grx x leerme!!

-lucero08: Tenías razón se meterán y feo! Thnx x leerme!! besos!!

-Ackanne: como verás este cap te dejó ver q la vida de Alexa no fue fácil, q tiene heridas q tardarán en sanar, Grx x leerme!! un Mega beso!!

-XimEx cUlLen-MaLfOy: Bienvenida!!! Me halagas de vdd, espero q este cap sea de tu agrado!! Thnx x leerme!! Abrazos!!


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

Bueno Lectoras….mmmm y lectores, no me ha posteado ningún hombre que yo sepa, pero debo tener. Aquí está la continuación, espero les guste…Gracias por sus reviews!! Gracias por leerme!! Recuerden Reviews son sonrisas!!

Draco sentía hervir la sangre quería gritarle, quería…Bufó golpeando la pared con el puño, inhaló ruidosamente y caminó hasta la habitación de Alexa, abriéndola de un golpe, sólo para observar a su hija brincar enfrente de la ventana y girarse algo sobresaltada.

-No sé que piensas, no sé que se te metió en la cabeza…-decía moviendo el dedo índice delante de ella-Pero no…-

-¿No qué? ¿Qué no vuelva a decirte la verdad? ¿Es eso?-

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntaba acercándose a ella, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola-¡Yo amo a tu madre! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?!-

Ella desviaba la mirada haciendo que él notara como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, respiraba de forma brusca y no dijo palabra alguna.

El rubio la miró, poco a poco la atrajo hacia su pecho y ahí la mantuvo, consolándola; hasta que logró sentarse en la cama primero, después de unos minutos en que no se separaron, él se acostó jalando a su pequeña consigo y notando que al cabo de una hora su respiración era calmada y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Suspiró apretando ese cuerpecito contra el suyo, recordó la primera vez que durmió así con Hermione; analizó el momento y llegó a la conclusión de que sentía la misma magnitud de amor, pero de forma diferente; con Hermione era su complemento, dormir juntos era parte incluso de una convivencia…Dormir con Alexa era saber que él la protegería de cualquier mal a su pequeña, aunque con Hermione también tenía ese sentimiento de protección a Hermione la sentía su esposa, su mujer, su todo y Alexa había venido a complementar esa perfección.

Estaba adormilándose cuando el rechinido de la puerta sonó, abrió un ojo para ver al culpable; Hermione en bata entraba al cuarto

-Que bueno que te encontré-susurraba para no despertar al muchacha

-Me atrapó, y no me pude resistir-contestó

-Me alegro, bueno te dejo…-

-¿Por qué no te unes?-

-Está bien-

Se quitó la bata, apagó la luz y se acurrucó junto a Draco, se besaron fugazmente en los labios y se perdieron en aquél mundo perfecto, donde todo es posible.

La primera en levantarse fue la única que no pudo tener sueños, había tenido una noche con imágenes que la confundían, asustaban o dolían; cuando miró que su padre se había quedado con ella y que su madre se les había sumado, se sintió feliz, aunque lamentaba que en ese momento ella estuviera luchando con sus demonios internos.

Salió del cuarto para bañarse, arreglarse y empezar ese nuevo día.

Los padres durmieron un poco más, y es que ambos se sentían tan seguros y protegidos que no querían renunciar a él. Hermione, como siempre, fue la primera en despertarse, inhaló la colonia tan maravillosa que usaba el rubio e instintivamente se pegó más a su cuerpo, el hombre lo notó y la imitó en movimiento. De pronto y sin que hubieran siquiera abierto los ojos, se comenzaron a besar…Se besaban primero pausadamente, disfrutando y reconociendo los rincones, los sabores y el placer que se encerraba en aquella unión de labios. Después se comenzaron a besar con necesidad, con ansiedad, con urgencia de que por fin podían darse muestras de afecto. En medio de la pasión notaron que nunca antes habían estado así, nunca antes se habían besado con tanto sentimiento, tanta…lujuria; nunca antes habían podido disfrutar de esa parte que complementaba el ser una pareja, la ansiedad de tocarse, de sentir que la piel ardía sino se satisfacía esa necesidad de sentirse piel a piel.

Draco sentía que aunque sonará algo "machista", podía demostrarle que era todo un semental, que era un extraordinario amante que podía hacerla vibrar con sólo rozarla; quería demostrárselo con tanto ahínco que dejó de besarla para poder observarla con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta, los labios hinchados y rojos, el pecho subiendo y bajando de manera brusca. Se quiso dar tiempo, quiso disfrutar con todos los sentidos lo que era hacerle el amor…Y así se perdieron en un momento tan perfecto, que la mañana se les fue.

Alexa estaba en la cocina tratando de hacer entender al elfo que no tenía tanto apetito, pues la pobre criatura seguía sirviendo y poniendo platos delante suyo; y cada vez que lo hacía le sonreía y con un gesto de manos la invitaba a probar el platillo esperando aprobación. Se había levantado un tanto irritable, pero cuando lo miraba a los ojos comprendía que sólo quería agradarle e incluso, porqué no, consentirla; así que se dedicó a probar todos y cada uno de los manjares que cocinaba, esperando que alguien le hiciera pronto compañía y la ayudara a desaparecer todos y cada uno de los platos que tenía por delante.

Estaba saboreando un delicioso omelette cuando el elfo salió corriendo por la puerta, gritando

-¡Invitados! ¡Invitados! ¡Invitados!-

LA chica con gran curiosidad siguió al cocinero, y empezó reír como si se tratara de un juego, pero cuando llegó a la chimenea que aún humeaba se paró en seco; miró al invitado con desagrado.

-Me voy- dijo alzándose de hombres y saliendo de la habitación

-Señorita Malfoy, le agradezco que se haya ofrecido a llamar a los demás a la reunión-

-¿Aspiraste demasiado vapor de tus pociones?-

-Encantadora como siempre, ahora haga lo que le pido-

Alexa sabía que no tenía caso discutir, Severus siempre tenía el tono exacto de saber que no bromeaba, siendo autoritario y "severo"; "Severo Snape, le queda" pensó

-Si señor-

A los pocos minutos Harry, Draco, Hermione y una molesta adolescente.

-¿Los demás invitados de su morada Señor Potter?-

-Salieron, nadie nos molestará Profesor-

-Perfecto-dijo poniendo sus manos detrás suyo, dando la espalda y comenzando a hablar. Todos los que habían sido sus alumnos notaron como no había perdido ese "Don" de sin alzar la voz siquiera, atraer la atención y hacer que el silencio reinara-Es momento de decirles el siguiente paso a seguir. Cómo todos ustedes saben pronto comenzarán a buscarlos en este lado de Londres, por lo que es sumamente necesario que comiencen a ser rutinarios, a ser conocidos…a crear una nueva vida, para así dejar de ser los nuevos y comenzar a ser los habituales-

informaba caminando delante de la chimenea- No podemos dejar ningún cabo suelto. Así que Señorita Granger, usted es la única, me temo, que estará en un confinamiento en Grimmauld Place-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que tienen su esencia mágica, su sangre, su cabello, en fin; tantas cosas que no les será difícil crear un hechizo de localización-

-Comprendo, tiene razón- agradecía Hermione

-Señor Potter usted sólo será un cómplice, usted ya tiene una rutina hecha que debe seguir sin excepciones y de lo más natural posible-

-Entiendo-

-Ahora-decía poniéndose frente a los que sabía que le darían problemas- Señor Malfoy, usted tendrá que hacerse de una rutina, ir al trabajo, hacer amistades, ser conocido-

-¿No será peligroso regresar a mi trabajo? Digo, ellos saben de mi relación con Hermione y…-

-¿Quién dijo que su trabajo como auror?- interrumpió el profesor-Le tengo un trabajo aquí-informó al tiempo que le daba una hoja de papel- Es un gusto para mi decirle que ha sido aceptado como profesor de química en un instituto privado. Felicidades profesor Larkin, Gregory Larkin-

Todos apretaban los labios y desviaban la mirada para tratar de no reírse, pero resultaba tan difícil al mirar la cara de Draco.

El rubio sostenía el papel y hacía gestos, como si quisiera decir algo, pero nada salía de su boca.

-Usted le dará clases a la sección masculina, en segundo de secundaria-

-¿Seré pilmama de unos mocosos malcriados de 14 años?-

-¡Oye!-se quejaba Alexa ofendida

Draco la miró unos segundos, como si la analizara

-Lo dicho Severus-decía asintiendo-No tengo paciencia, no puedo hacer lo que me pides…-

-Por el contrario lo harás y no podrás hacer uso de tu magia, así que cualquier encantamiento de apariencia queda totalmente prohibido-

-¿Entonces? No es que quiera decir lo obvio, temiendo sonar vanidoso…-

-Demasiado tarde-decía Alexa

-Como decía, me conocen, saben de mi físico..-

-Es por eso que le tengo unos pequeños obsequios-decía acercando un maletín y poniéndolo sobre la mesa de centro- Ésto es para debajo de su nariz-dijo sacando un bigote falso y entregándoselo

-¿Perdón?-preguntaba tomando el bigote con asco

-Es un bigote, usado por los muggles, sólo se adhiere al rostro y ¡Listo! Usted tendrá un fino y elegante bigote-

-Gracias, pero ni siquiera es de mi tono de…-

-Para eso he traído un tinte-

-¿Un qué?- preguntaba algo alterado

-Bienvenido al mundo muggle de las tantas mujeres y hombres con canas-decía sacando una caja con un tinte color marrón obscuro-La señorita Granger lo pondrá al tanto de su uso-

-Claro-decía Hermione tratando de ocultar su risa

-Ahora por último, Señorita Alexa, usted deberá ir al colegio- informó notando la cara de incredulidad-De hecho-seguía con una sonrisa-Estará en la sección femenina del colegio donde dará clases el Señor Malfoy-

Ambas personas involucradas se giraron a verse y después negaron con la cabeza sabiendo lo difícil que sería la situación.

-Señor Potter, le prestará su automóvil a Draco…-

-¡Me perderé! Sé como moverme en auto, pero las calles y…-

-No se preocupe, para eso está este aparato-decía sacando un GPS- Comúnmente se le llama GPS donde le irá dando direcciones para arribar a su destino ¿Potter?-preguntaba de manera implícita si podía ayudarlo con el aparto

-Claro-

De pronto se escuchó una risita que trataba de ser contenida de parte de la chica con cabello multicolor

-Señorita Alexa, espero que entienda que usted también deberá cambiar de apariencia, le sugiero que trabaje con la señorita Granger en su cambio de imagen-

Ahí se le cortó la risa a ella, pero sonó la de un rubio con ganas.

-Bien, ya que está todo dicho, me gustaría tener unas palabras a solas con cada uno de ustedes ¿Potter le molestaría?-

-¿Ser el primero? Para nada-

-De acuerdo-

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

-Hina Ale: como te darás cuenta si va para largo!! Espero esté capi te guste!! Grax por leerme y el review!! Abazhoz!!

-Zafiro: Espero que este cap te guste, y veas que es un tantito más largo j eje Thnx por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y dejar review!!

-Ackanne: Nunca dejaré un fic abandonado, porque yo odio que eso me pase, soy tardadita :$ perdón, pero sólo eso, oki? Verás que pronto diré como Zabini terminó enredándose con Herm, pero tendrás que esperar. Grax por tus reviews!! Super abrazoz!!

-Say: En el prox capítulo verás porque es como es, Gracias por siempre dejarme reviews!! Besitos!!


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

Me metí tanto en el fanfic que les tengo dos caps seguidos, así tal vez pueda resarcirme con ustedes por tardarme tanto. Espero me tengan paciencia, porque este capítulo me dejó algo seca de ideas je je…Así que por lo que más quieran, por Draco bañándose en un río y gotas cayendo sobre su bien formado estómago…por él, ténganme paciencia para el 23. Este les dará una idea del pasado de Alexa, por favor díganme lo que pensaron. 

Los otros tres salieron del salón, dos con las cabezas agachadas y una riendo para sus adentros.

-Agradezco sobremanera el apoyo que ha brindado a los recién llegados, por la manera en que mira a la chica, debo suponer que está al tanto de la situación-

-Así es-decía con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Sólo usted puede saberlo para el señor Weasley y la joven Parkinson, ella seguirá siendo la sobrina de Malfoy-

-Comprendo-

-Ahora ¿Podría decirle a Hermione que pase por favor?-

-Con gusto-decía alejándose, abriendo la puerta y saliendo, cuando se detuvo-¿Profesor?-

-Si, dígame-

-¿Esto cambiará su vida, verdad?-

Snape lo miraba tratando de descifrar a que se refería.

-Es decir, Alexa ya no vivirá lo que vivió ¿Cierto?-

Entonces comprendió a la perfección de lo que hablaba.

-Todos trabajemos para que ella tenga una vida mejor-

-Gracias, le llamaré Herm- decía saliendo de la vieja sala.

El profesor miraba hacia la chimenea, cuando el ruido de la puerta abrirse lo hizo girarse a ver al causante.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Adelante-decía volviendo su rostro a la chimenea

-¿Quería verme?-

-Así es-decía comenzando a hablar sin siquiera verla-Usted sabe que su bebé está en buenas manos…-

-¿Puedo verla?-preguntaba interrumpiendo al hombre que le hablaba de manera tan fría

-Por supuesto que no, estamos haciendo todo ésto para su seguridad y la de su pequeña. Ahora llame a su esposo, por favor-

Ella sentía ira, enojo y tristeza mezclados ¿Cómo podía ese hombre hablarle de esa manera? Era su bebé, de ella…

-Él no es mi esposo- contestó azotando la puerta

Severus sabía que no podía verla, que no podía culparla; e incluso sabía que si le hubiera hablado de otro modo hubiera accedido a su petición de ver a la bebé, pero no podía, no debía, por su bien.

Severus y Draco tuvieron una plática animada de temas diversos, pero Snape sabía que debían tocar el tema por el cual estaba ahí.

-Draco, debo pedirte que seas quien se que eres-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

- A ¿Tu esposa?-

-No hemos llegado a eso y lo sabes-

-Tal vez, deberían…y lo sabes-

-Lo haré-decía poniéndose de pie, listo para irse.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Llame a su hija, por favor-

-Si la encuentras, tienes mi permiso de hablar con ella-

Severus arqueó una ceja, pero cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse supo donde encontrarla.

Ella estaba sentada en el cómodo silloncito bajo la ventana, con su cabeza apoyada en el cristal y abrazando sus rodillas; su mente estaba en otro sitio, vagando donde los recuerdos duelen y las lágrimas queman.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, no se giró pero sabía quien era.

-Así que aquí está-

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-preguntaba sin mirarlo

-Podríamos hablar-

-No tengo nada que decirle-

-Entiendo que sea difícil, pero…-

-¿Entiende?-decía poniéndose de pie molesta-¡Entiende y un rábano! Usted no sabe quien soy o porque soy como soy-

-Entonces, hable, la escucho- decía sabiendo porque la paternidad nunca sería lo suyo

-Hablar duele ¿Qué no lo ve?-

En ese momento, sin saber siquiera como; Severus entraba en la mente de la pequeña.

_Estaba en un lugar sucio y húmedo, podía oler la podredumbre del lugar y sentir el piso frío debajo suyo._

_El viento helado pegaba en su tierna piel, las lágrimas ya no salían…Estaba seca y muerta por dentro._

_El olor a lavanda de su madre parecía tan lejano, que probablemente el recuerdo ya ni siquiera se acercaba al verdadero olor de la flor; escuchaba los gritos, los golpes, los muebles chocando e incluso podía oler el alcohol y ese simple hecho la hizo contener las arcadas y apretar los párpados con fuerza._

_Los pasos se hicieron más decididos y sonoros con cada segundo que pasaba, respiraba de manera rápida y se encogía sobre el piso cuando los pasos cesaron; sabía que ya no había escape, estaba delante de la puerta, podía verlo; apenas sosteniéndose en pie, tambaleándose, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano bruscamente y escupiendo al piso para después abrir la puerta._

_Se aferró a ese recuerdo, se aferró al vago olor de lavanda y a la apenas audible canción de cuna._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que ella tratara de tararear la canción en voz alta, pero sonando apenas como un susurro._

_Una risa ronca y burlona resonó en el pequeño sótano, lo escuchó beber de una botella de manera ruidosa y cuando supuso que el líquido se había acabado, él arrojó la botella al piso con enojo._

_Cuando se estrelló, el sonido la hizo abrir los ojos sabiendo de la cercanía del hombre_

_-No…por favor no…no…-decía tan quedamente que ni siquiera se escuchaba, más bien sólo era un movimiento de labios_

_-Mañana iremos a trabajar-decía arrastrando las palabras y pateando al cuerpecito que estaba como un ovillo en el piso, abrazándose a sí misma._

_-¡¿Oíste?!-gritaba pateando con fuerza a la niña_

_-Sss…si…-decía conteniendo el dolor_

_-Si ¿Qué?-preguntaba agachándose, tomándola por la barbilla y obligándolo a verlo-¿No te he enseñado modales pequeña zorra?-_

_-Si…si, señor…-decía temblando y girando su cuerpo para no sentir dolor_

_Le arrojó la cara con un movimiento de mano, haciendo que ella se pegara a la pared, sentada y abrazando sus rodillas, sin perderlo de vista._

_El hombre escupió, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, se giró a verla y torció los labios en un intento por sonreír_

_-Mueve esa botella-ordenaba señalando el cuello de la botella que permanecía intacto_

_Ella lo miraba y después miraba la botella, lo miraba nerviosa y volvía a ver la botella llorando y temblando, rogando porque lo pudiera hacer._

_-Mue-ve-la-decía perdiendo paciencia_

_-E…Eso intento-_

_-¡Pues intenta más fuerte!-gritó haciendo que la pequeña temblara. _

_En ese instante la botella se movió estrellándose contra la pared_

_-Buena chica-decía volviéndose a agachar y a tomarla por el cuello-Tal vez mañana me ayudes a juntar buen dinero ¿Quieres comer, no?-_

_-Si señor-decía sin verlo y tratando de sonar educada_

_-¿Quién puede cuidarte mejor que yo?-preguntaba besándole la mejilla_

_-Na…nadie señor-_

_El hombre se fue de la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta, ella escuchaba como ponía llave a la misma y se alejaba a dormir unas cuantas horas._

_Se limpió el beso de manera brusca y se talló la mejilla hasta casi sangrar._

_-Mamá…mamá…-pedía entre sollozos_

_La mañana no tardó en llegar, y cuando escuchó como se quitaba la llave de su cárcel, se movió rápidamente, miró por última vez la foto; aquella foto donde sus padres se besaban y sonreían a la cámara, besó la imagen y la volvió a esconder._

_-¡A trabajar rapaz!-gritó desde la puerta el hombre_

_Una muchacha delgada, de unos 10 años se ponía de pie…Llevaba unos jeans raídos, unas botas negras sin agujetas y un suéter demasiado ligero para el clima, los huesos de los pómulos sobresalían en ese delicado rostro, dándole un aire a un cadáver por lo pálida y huesuda._

_Miró en dirección al hombre que se había introducido en sus pensamientos a los ojos, lo miraba con furia y al principio Severus tenía ganas de decir algo, entonces recordó que eso no podía ser, ella no podía verlo; sin embargo, miraba hacia él, con ojos cargados de odio y desolación, fue cuando comprendió de donde provenía la muchacha arisca y hosca._

_Ella se agachó tomando una chaqueta de mezclilla del suelo, se la puso con la mirada perdida…De manera tan lenta, como si le doliera el roce de su piel con la prenda de vestir_

_-¡No me hagas ir a buscarte!-bramó un furioso hombre al tiempo que golpeaba la pared_

_En ese momento sacudió la cabeza y con una rapidez que jamás le conoció el espectador, subió las escaleras_

_-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya estoy en la puerta!-gritaba la pequeña con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían_

_Severus fue llevado a un barrio demasiado viejo y lúgubre, aunque lo reconoció casi de inmediato debido a que con algo de experiencia, ese camino podría llevarte al callejón Knockturn. _

_El hombre se metió a una cantina, después de empujar y dar órdenes a la chica. Alexa tenía tanto frío que a veces temblaba sin siquiera notarlo, sacó un gorro de tela de su chaqueta y se lo puso guardando su cabello dentro._

_Empezó a llamar a la gente con una voz ronca, fingiendo que era un chico y moviéndose de manera brusca, para tratar de complementar su actuación._

_Ella hacía pequeños trucos de magia, magia de verdad…El hombre la utilizaba, la usaba para tratar de sacar dinero con un don maravilloso que se le entregó al nacer._

_Pasaron unas horas, tal vez, Severus no tenía noción del tiempo, pero quizás por la luz del día y el frío, había pasado tiempo. _

_El hombre salió de la cantina como una cuba, jaló de la chaqueta a Alexa y la sacudió_

_-¿Cuánto has ganado?-preguntó_

_-M…muy poco…-contestó sacando de su bolsillo unas cuantas libras_

_-¡Me robas!-gritó tirándola al piso_

_-Nn…nunca…en serio-decía negando con la cabeza y las manos, sintiendo miedo_

_-¡¿Crees que con lo que has ganado puedas comer hoy?!-gritaba pateándola tan fuerte que atraía a más de un espectador- ¡¿Ustedes que ven?! ¡A sus asuntos!-les gritaba mientras seguí pateando a la chica que se alejaba conforme tenía oportunidad- ¡¡Contéstame!!-_

_-Nn..nno sé…-_

_-¡¿No sabes?!-decía tomándola del brazo y acercándola a su rostro-Saca el dinero de tu bolso-ordenó y esperó a que ella hubiera hecho lo pedido-Cuéntalo…¿Crees que alcance para que los dos comamos?-_

_Ella sabía la respuesta, lo que había juntado apenas pagaría lo que él ya se había bebido, lo que sobrara era para que su carcelero comiera, no había para ella…Apretando los párpados poco a poco fue negando con la cabeza, haciendo que el hombre la aventara._

_-¡Bien!-_

_En ese momento ella no razonó, sólo comenzó a temblar y a llorar descontroladamente; miró al hombre y le escupió_

_-Yo me largo de aquí-dijo corriendo; huyendo del hombre que trataba de alcanzarla, pero debido a su estado de ebriedad le fue imposible._

_Caminó sin rumbo cuando comenzó a llover, ella se abrazó a sí misma y sacó una arrugada foto de su pantalón…La miraba mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y se pegaba a la pared y se sentaba en la calle._

_Escuchó unas voces saliendo de un bar cercano, se limpió las lágrimas decidiendo mendigar un poco para al menos comer un poco de pan._

_Se acercó a los hombres que hablaban de forma ruidosa, pero estando en sus cabales._

_-¿Me da una moneda?-preguntaba con vergüenza. Odiaba pedir dinero, odiaba su vida._

_Todos los hombres se negaron, incluso fueron groseros con ella, entonces el último integrante de aquella reunión salió riéndose._

_-¿Me da una moneda?-preguntó de nuevo sin ver al hombre a la cara._

_Él sacó un billete de su billetera, se giró a dárselo cuando ella lo miró se quedó sin habla_

_-Ten-decía tendiéndoselo_

_-¿Papá?-preguntaba ella sorprendida_

_-¿Perdón? Ten toma-decía dándole el billete_

_-¡Papá! ¡Eres tú!-gritaba ella tratando de abrazarlo_

_-No sé de que hablas-decía alejándose pero sin ser grosero- ¿Quieres que busquemos a tu papá?-decía mirando alrededor- Busquemos un policía ¿De acuerdo?-preguntaba tratando de calmar a la niña._

_Alexa salió corriendo, alejándose del rubio, sintiéndose rota y rechazada._

_-¡Espera!-gritaba a lo lejos Draco Malfoy-Déjame ayudarte-_

De pronto el Ex-profesor de pociones se encontraba en la sala de música de Grimmauld Place, mirando a una chiquilla que estaba llorosa y temblorosa, cuando se quiso acercar ella se apartó y corrió fuera de la habitación.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

Sé que me he tardado demasiado, y no tengo excusas….es más acepto que merezco unas cuantas maldiciones ¡Sólo recuerden! Deben dejarme entera y capaz de seguir escribiendo, o, se quedarán con la duda.

Este es un capítulo que espero guste…Y es un poco más "light" que el anterior.

Alexa estaba saliendo de la habitación corriendo por un pasillo cuando chocó con el abdomen de alguien, al hacerlo miró al causante.

Draco se había sorprendido por el repentino golpe, sostuvo a su hija por los hombros para evitar que cayera y entonces sus ojos se cruzaron.

Los dos pares de glaciares se miraban, unos con odio y rencor, y los otros extrañados por la forma en que eran observados.

La pequeña sin razonarlo simplemente se le fue a golpes, sus pequeños puños estaban aún más blancos que de costumbre y comenzaron a golpear al rubio en el abdomen.

Malfoy caminaba hacia atrás tratando de contener los golpes, no es que dolieran claro, pero tampoco era algo agradable; de pronto un golpe lo sintió de forma más dura y se quejó.

-¡Ouch! ¿Qué pasa Alexa?-decía sosteniéndola por los hombros y sacudiéndola de forma suave- ¡Alexa! ¡Alexa mírame!-llamaba

La chica se detuvo y lo miró con ojos de rabia, estaba a punto de articular palabra cuando fue interrumpida.

-Alexa…-decía Snape alargando los dedos como si quisiera tocarla.

Draco entonces, aún sujetando a su hija, notó como el enojo no iba dirigido a él, bueno, tal vez no de manera directa.

Alexa miraba al recién llegado con algo más que odio y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Su padre supo que debía protegerla.

-Padrino…-comenzó a decir mientras se ponía delante de ella, como si fuera escudo- Lamento decir esto, pero creo que está molestando a mi hija y eso no lo voy a permitir- decía en tono seguro, educado y apretando la mano de su hija, detrás suyo-Así que con su permiso, nos retiramos a seguir el plan…-concluyó dándole una palmada en el hombro al profesor-Con permiso-

En el camino a la cocina de donde provenían las risas, Draco tenía su mano en el hombro de ella mientras caminaban, ella iba en silencio pero mirando de reojo a su "padre", esa palabra la hacía sonreír, y por primera vez sentía que eso era para ella. Suspirando dejó que la sonrisa se acomodara en sus labios con tranquilidad y seguridad.

Al oír las risas y voces de los que se encontraban en la cocina, Malfoy torció los labios y con algo de enojo por reconocer la voz del pelirrojo del otro lado, apretó su mano volviéndola un puño, cuando lo levantó para tocar; una mano se lo impidió. Draco se giró mirándola de forma extraña, ella lo miraba con esa sonrisa tímida que hizo que Draco se hincara para estar a su nivel….Ni bien estaba haciendo el movimiento cuando la pequeña se lanzó a abrazarlo, a colgarse de su cuello haciendo que su padre la abrazara cargándola y separándola varios centímetros del suelo.

Así se quedaron ambos, fundidos en ese perfecto abrazo, sin siquiera notar que los ocupantes de la cocina ya estaban saliendo. Hermione miró la escena enternecida, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Alexa fue la primera en notar que tenían espectadores y se giró a mirar a la recién llegada, sonriéndole y haciendo que su padre la bajara, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y mirando con alegría a la castaña.

Ese momento era perfecto, y lo hubiera seguido siendo de no ser porque un pelirrojo al salir de la cocina, se despidió con un dulce beso en la mejilla de Granger y duró más de lo que los dos Malfoy hubieran querido.

Hermione cerró los ojos al recibir el beso, y sonrío, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por una pequeña que al verlo salió corriendo escaleras arriba y azotando tan fuerte la puerta que incluso las escaleras temblaron un poco.

Ron caminaba complacido mientras se introducía al estudio de la planta baja.

Draco miraba a Hermione, ella podía ver en sus ojos una mezcla de ira y decepción, que la hizo sentir culpa, quiso decir algo pero en el fondo no sabía qué.

Alargó la mano para alcanzar a Draco, cuando éste, se dio la media vuelta y regresó al salón de música.

Harry al ver ésto decidió que debía poner en marcha el plan de Severus antes de que la feliz familia se rompiera, se dirigió a la mesa de la entrada y tomó el "Just for men" que debía usar Draco.

-Ten Hermione, debes empezar con su cambio de imagen-

-Gracias Harry-

-Yo llevaré a Alexa a una estética para que la arreglen-

-Gracias-decía abrazándolo-En serio-

-No agradezcas-contestaba dándole un beso en la frente y subiendo las escaleras en busca de la pequeña.

Hermione por su parte tocó en el salón de música, abriendo asomó la cabeza y llamó

-¿Draco?-

-¿Segura es a mí a quien buscas?-preguntaba sentado en el sillón

-Si-decía entrando a la habitación y sentándose a un lado del rubio-Busco al hombre más maravilloso del mundo, no puedo equivocarme-terminaba dándole un beso en los labios, uno fugaz que al intentar terminarlo Draco decidió ahondar y llevar la pasión.

-Ven, debo pintarte el pelo- informaba arrugando su nariz y sonriéndole

-Lo vas a disfrutar ¿No es así?-

-Con cada fibra de mi ser-contestaba dándole otro beso y poniéndose de pie, esperando que él la siguiera.

Harry suspiró, se enderezó y decidido entró a la habitación de Alexa.

-¿Alexa?-llamaba abriendo la puerta y entrando-Debemos ir a la estética…-

-¡Mierda!-escuchó mientras veía como se giraba hacia la ventana dándole la espalda y ocultando el cigarrillo.

En dos rápidas zancadas Potter llegó hasta donde estaba la niña, le tomó la mano donde sostenía el cigarro, obligándola a verlo.

-En mi casa no permitiré que atentes contra tu salud ¿Entendiste?-decía serio y autoritario.

Ella se zafó de su agarre tirando el cigarro por la ventana, tomando su chaqueta y saliendo del cuarto dando un portazo.

Al bajar las escaleras se topó con sus padres sonrientes y tomados de la mano; Draco por su parte la miró extrañado

-¿Todo bien?-

-Si-contestó Harry bajando por las escaleras-Es sólo que la idea del cambio no le gusta-

-Ah-decía Draco mirándola-¿Es eso?-

Alexa asentía agradecida y extrañada de que Potter no la hubiera acusado de estar fumando.

-Bueno, pues vámonos-

-¿A dónde van?-preguntaba un pelirrojo saliendo del estudio

-A…hacer un mandado-decía Harry tomando a Alexa por los hombros y abriendo la puerta para salir.

Draco sonrió de esa manera altiva y serena que no hay mujer que no encuentre sensual, tomó a Hermione por la cintura: la atrajo a su cuerpo y la besó…La besó con amor y dulzura, diría Hermione, con pasión y éxtasis, diría Harry, con posesividad diría Ron y con un toque de película pornográfica diría asqueada Alexa.

-Bueno, si nos disculpan mi mujer y yo debemos retirarnos-decía tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose al baño del segundo piso.

-Espero que hagan lo del cambio, no quiero un hermano tan pronto-decía bajando las escaleras de la entrada de la casa, dirigiéndose al coche

Harry rió ante el comentario y cerró la puerta, le quitó los seguros al auto y se subió, esperando a que su "ahijada" subiera para comenzar el camino a una estética que conocía, sabiendo que la lejanía era buena, para pasar desapercibidos.

El ánimo era pesado, prácticamente el silencio cortaba al conductor y al pasajero; Harry suponía que había sido por el incidente del cigarro…Dudaba si hubiera hecho lo correcto ¿Estaba bien ponerle límites sin ser su padre? ¿Estaba bien no decirle a su padre lo que ocurría? Suspirando decidió hacer más ligero el viaje prendiendo la radio, sin quitar los ojos del camino giró el botón para que la música inundara el coche.

No estuvo prendido ni dos minutos cuando Alexa se acercó para apagarlo; ese hecho hizo que el ambiente se hiciera aún más denso y Potter no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

-Bien, seguiremos en este silencio incómodo-

El comentario hizo reír a Alexa, que enseguida prendió el radio y seleccionó una estación que a ambos les gustara.

De pronto la luz hizo que su piercing de la nariz brillara, Harry al notarlo sintió curiosidad.

-¿Te dolió?-preguntó señalándose su propia nariz

-No mucho…-dijo con algo de vergüenza

-¿En serio? Que valiente-

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir-Dolió más el tatuaje…-

Harry abrió los ojos como plato y frenó de golpe.

-¿Tienes un tatuaje?-

-Bueno ahora que mi vida comienza a cambiar se ha ido desvaneciendo-dijo tratándose de convencer a sí misma, y es que, después de que sus padres tuvieran roces con sus anteriores parejas su tatuaje comenzó a salir de nuevo…No tan marcado como antes, pero se veía, y eso la ponía triste y algo asustada.

-Bien-dijo Harry retomando el camino- Eso es bueno-

-Dolió más éste-dijo sacando la lengua para sorprenderlo, haciendo que él sólo se riera y contagiándola.

Llegaron a un pequeño local que Alexa miró con confusión, Harry al notarlo la abrazó diciendo:

-Calma, conozco a estas personas-

-Al menos- dijo entrando al lugar

-¡Buenas tardes!-dijo en voz alta abriendo los brazos

-¡Harry!-dijo una señora de edad avanzada, acercándose a besarlo en ambas mejillas- ¡Maddy! Mira quien llegó…-presumía a una muchacha coqueta de ojos castaños, pelirroja llena de pecas que le sonreía bajando la cabeza

Harry la vió y torpemente se acercó a saludarla

-Hola…Hace tiempo…que…-

-Que no venías, lo sé…-terminó la frase tocándole el cabello-¿Ya necesitas corte?-preguntaba extrañada

-No…no…-contestaba alejándose y tomando bruscamente a Alexa por los hombros- Es mi…traje a mi…-

-¿Hija?-preguntaba Maddy

-¡No!-gritaron ambos

-Soy su sobrina-dijo Alexa tratando de sonreír

-Ah vaya-dijo aliviada la pecosa- Entonces dime- decía hincándose- ¿Qué te haremos?-

-Un Mohawk (N/A Es para los que no sepan, es esa tira de cabello en picos con lo demás rapado)-dijo sonriéndole y algo ofendida porque la tratara como a una niña

Maddy se puso de pie mirando a Harry

-Veré que puedo hacer-decía tomándola por los hombros y dirigiéndola al sillón- Tienes unos ojos bellísimos…-comentaba poniéndose del lado izquierdo y haciendo que Harry se pusiera a su lado derecho-Veo el parecido-dijo mirando a Harry- ¿Qué tienen pensado?-

-Un cambio radical, que nadie me reconozca-contestó la pequeña sintiendo que perdería personalidad

-Entiendo, también lo hice….el rubio no es de todas-decía como riéndose-Bueno empecemos-

-Las dejo para que la magia surja-anunciaba Harry saliendo de la estética.

Harry se dirigió hacia una esquina, donde su café preferido era preparado…Las mesas afuera, donde el clima londinense puede sentirse en cada brisita gélida y en como el Sol se pone dando lugar a la noche…Que hace que te abraces a ti mismo buscando calorcito…De un sorbo se terminó el café americano, mirando el espéctaculo de colores que el cielo le ofrecía y mirando su reloj sabiendo que era hora de pasar por su chica.

La campanita sonando avisaba que alguien abría la puerta

-¡Ah eres tú!-decía Maddy dándole la vuelta a la pequeña- ¡Tarán!-anunciaba mostrando su obra maestra.

-¡Por Merlín!-dijo Harry al verla-Te ves hermosa-

-Gracias-agradecía bajando la mirada y la cabeza sonrojada

En el camino de regreso, la música sonaba de fondo y el aguanieve caía haciendo que el sonido de los limpiaparabrisas adornara el momento; ella miraba el reflejo que el vidrio le daba…Se miraba como buscando algo ¿Era ella misma? Torcía la boca queriendo ver algo en esa "nueva Alexa", que fuera parte de la vieja que tanto conocía.

Abrieron la puerta y gritaron

-¡Llegamos!-

Unos ruidos y gritos se escucharon en el piso de arriba, ambos se miraron y más guiados por el instinto de sobrevivencia de un rubio y una castaña decidieron subir.

-¡Oh por Dios!-exclamó Alexa

La castaña y el rubio que estaban frente a frente en el pasillo dejaron de mirarse con ira y miraron a Alexa…

Hermione instintivamente se acercó a ella tocándole el cabello y pasando un dedo por su rostro hasta llegar a su barbilla

-Te ves preciosa-comentó alzando su rostro

Alexa la miró a los ojos y se sintió bien consigo misma.

-Supongo- contestó un ahora castaño….¿Rojizo?

Alexa lo miró con odio y quiso decir algo….cuando un pelirrojo bajó del tercer piso riéndose

-¡Por Merlín Malfoy! ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!...¡No me digas! ¡El rubio eran canas!-

Draco estaba por lanzarle una maldición cuando se vió interrumpido

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si son los hermanos comadreja!-dijo Alexa poniendo una mano delante de su boca como sorprendida, y haciendo referencia al color de pelo.

Dicho esto último se encerró en su habitación, dando un fuerte portazo.

La cena pasó bastante incómoda, y con pocos comensales…De hecho sólo Parkinson, Granger y el anfitrión; la rubia comentó que saldría de viaje unos días y eso fue lo único interesante de la conversación.

Hermione suspiró al poner el último plato para secar, se mordió el labio de abajo sabiendo que debía hacer.

Él estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando el árbol genealógico pintado en la pared…Lo miraba como si pudiera adentrarse en aquella vida vegetal y recorrer conociendo a cada una de las ramas y a quien representan…

-¿Interrumpo?-preguntó una castaña asomándose por el marco de la puerta

Malfoy sólo negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la pared y sin pronunciar palabra.

Hermione se sentó a su lado, subió las piernas y se recargó en su hombro tomando su brazo; mirándolo en esa abstracción que lo envolvía

-Sé que sonaré vanidoso…-comenzó diciendo en tono ronco

-¿Pero?-

-Solía pensar que mi color de cabello era parte de mi…-dijo tratando de encontrar palabras adecuadas-herencia…veo a mi madre, a mi padre, por horrible que fuera-

-Lo sé amor-decía acariciando su pecho-Lamento que te hayas visto envuelto en esto…Ni siquiera es tu bebé y…-

-Shhh-calló Draco a Hermione-Es mío…Es mi hija Hermione y debo protegerla-

El silencio se expandió por la habitación y entonces la castaña se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Por qué hiciste ese comentario acerca de Alexa?-

-Con el cabello así, parecía más hija de Potter…-

-Se supone que debe cambiar-

-Siento que no es mía Hermione-

-Creo que debes decirle lo que ocurrió…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque la heriste…-contestaba tratando de que la mirara-Ella busca aceptación…-lo tomó por la barbilla para besarlo-TÚ aceptación-

-Tal vez mañana en el colegio pueda decirle algo-

-Sólo no esperes a que sea muy tarde-

-No lo haré-

-Son tus ojos…Esos no los puede cambiar, y son tuyos-

-Son míos, de nadie más-se convencía a sí mismo y besando a la mujer que tenía al lado

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO…PRONTO LES DIRÉ COMO QUEDÓ ALEXA, COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO ESTE CAPI ES MÁS LIGHT….PREPÁRENSE PARA LEER A DRACO USANDO UN GPS, DANDO CLASES Y HACIÉNDOLE DE PAPÁ "SOLTERO".

*SAY: GRX X DEJAR REVIEW EN KDA CAP!!!! Q LINDA!!! ESPERO ESTE TE GUSTE….PERDONA LA TARDANZA…

*ACKANNE: GRX X LOS HALAGOS!!!! TE MANDO UN ABRAZOTE!!!

*LuNnITa: GRACIAS POR LAS OVACIONES!!! UN MEGA BESO!! HOPE U LIKE!

*STELLA: BIENVENIDA!! GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW, ME AGRADA Q MI HISTORIA T GUSTE! SALUDOS!

*ZAFIRO-JES: ANTES NO ESTABA AL CUIDADO DE SEV ES POR ESO Q ELLA VIAJÓ AL PASADO, ASÍ YA NO TERMINARÍA EN MANOS EKIVOKDS..ABAZHOZ!!!

*LUNA-MAGA: GRX X TU REVIEW, ESPERO T GUSTE EL CAP!! SALUDOS!!

*ALIORRALA18: BIENVENIDA!! LINDO REVIEW!! ACTUALICÉ!!


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

Bueno la vdd es que me volví a adentrar en la trama, y como me he dado cuenta que soy una escritora medio temperamental pues….decidí darles más caps hasta q mi inspiración se agote =)…Espero les guste.

Alexa apenas pudo dormir, justo cuando sentía que podía adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños de manera pacífica…A un cuarto de distancia sonó un despertador seguido de unas cuantas groserías y de unas palabras de aliento de una castaña amorosa.

Draco abrazaba el cojín mientras repetía: "no, no, no, no, no, no…" y se retorcía en la cama como caracol con sal.

-Vamos…De todos modos negándolo no lo harás desaparecer- decía una castaña poniéndose de pie y cubriéndose con una bata-Draco…vamos-pedía acercándose a su lado de la cama, dándole un beso en la cabeza- Iré a preparar el desayuno-terminó con una nalgada, que hizo que el rubio se girara a verla

-Traviesa-

Ella contestó guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la habitación.

Tocó la puerta de Alexa para despertarla, siguió tocando hasta que escuchó un alarido parecido al de su pareja.

-¡Ya estoy despierta!-

-Es genético-se dijo a sí misma

-Vaya ¿Quién murió?-preguntó Harry al notar las caras largas en el desayuno al entrar en la cocina

Dos bufidos fueron su respuesta de dos pares de ojos azules

-Bien…Supongo que sino quiero ser yo, me callo-

-Bien dicho Potter-contestó Draco

-Por cierto que te parece si te enseño a usar el GPS antes de irme al ministerio..-

-Está bien…-accedía levántandose de la mesa-Te espero afuera-ordenó-No tardes-

-No-contestó aún algo herida

Hermione se mordía el labio de abajo constantemente, nunca había tenido oportunidad de estar a solas con Alexa; ella generalmente era más unida a su padre. ¿Quién lo diría? Más unida al ser que llegó después que ella como madre.

Se acercó a ella acariciándole el cabello

-Apúrate…¿Hija?-preguntó, viendo como lo tomaría

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntaba mirándola extrañada

-Sólo que…-decía sentándose a su lado-¿Yo no estuve contigo?-

-¿cómo?-

-Si, en el futuro…-explicaba- ¿Yo no estuve?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es sólo que…debo sonar celosa, pero…-decía moviendo las manos- Eres más unida a Draco-

Esa aseveración la hizo detenerse, se quedó con la cuchara llena de cereal a mitad del camino, parpadeó varias veces antes de dejar la cuchara y girarse a ver a su madre.

-Bueno…-comenzó diciendo-Creo que es porque…En el tiempo que tú estuviste con mis abuelos, yo viví sola con él-

-Tienes razón…Ahora debes irte…-

-Si…-contestó poniéndose de pie y colgándose la mochila al hombro.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se detuvo en la puerta

-¿Mamá?-

-¿Si?-

-Es bueno tenerte- concluyó saliendo.

"_¿Cómo decirte mamá que en el futuro no conviví contigo lo que hubiera deseado?"_ pensó suspirando saliendo de la casa.

-¿Entonces digo fuerte: "casa"?-

-Así es…-

-Bien…-decía un bigotudo señor en el asiento del conductor-¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntaba hacia una muchacha que lo veía algo melancólica.

Ella sólo asintió, encaminándose a la puerta del pasajero…Harry besó su frente y se adentró en la morada.

El trayecto a la escuela, fue áun más incómodo que la última vez con Potter…Alexa suspiró mirando por el cristal, las calles que comenzaban a despertar…Las tiendas abriendo, los puestos de periódicos poniéndose…

-Te ves bien de uniforme-

-Gracias…-dijo algo tímida

-Pensé que el que llevarás una cruz haría que te retorcieras, pero intuyo que eres un demonio más avanzado- comentó como broma

-Algo así…Aunque a veces pica- contestaba siguiendo la broma.

Ambos se rieron de manera audible y grata… _"¿Escuela católica? Severus no pudiste ponerme peor castigo"_pensó Alexa

Llegaron a la entrada del instituto dónde Draco tuvo que enseñar su cárnet de profesor…Estacionó el coche, lo apagó y se quedaron en silencio.

Alexa miró a Draco, con el bigote color rojizo-castaño, su pelo del mismo tono sólo que levemente más rojo…peinado hacia atrás y con una cara de seriedad que la hicieron estallar en carcajadas

-¿Y ahora?- preguntaba mirándola y contagiándose de su risa- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tu…pelo…tu bigot…bigote-decía entre risas

Después de aquél desahogo de nerviosismo, se salieron del coche dirigiéndose a sus respectivos asuntos.

-No pude decirte nada-dijo antes de que sus caminos se separaran, por lo de chicos y chicas- Me gusta tu nueva apariencia…-siguió, sin mirarla, mirando hacia el frente y con ojos perdidos-El cabello negro azabache hace que tus ojos resalten…ahora con el cabello más corto te ves más de tu edad-

-Más niña…-susurró, haciendo que su padre le levantara la cara tomándola por la barbilla

-MI niña-

Estaba frente al salón que le tocaba, desde fuera se escuchaban los gritos, las bancas moviéndose y siendo arrastradas…Hizo una mueca de disgusto y decidió que sería una copia de Severus… _"Seré un maldito profesor de unos mocosos que…"_se sintió fuerte, agresivo…y de pronto escuchó un vidrio rompiéndose y se encorvó con frustración… _"Me comerán vivo si me dejo"_ concluyó mentalmente.

La primera clase fue con los diablillos de 1°, lo cual le hizo comprender que la madurez llegaba muuuuuuuuuucho después…e incluso, después de eso. A pesar de conocer el tema, el cual relacionó ampliamente con la clase de pociones de Snape, se dio cuenta que esos muggles "tenían su encanto" y le resultaba entretenido sus pequeños experimentos.

Los de segundo fueron un poco más accesibles…Y sintió que su hija adolescente y arisca era una ben-di-ción…

Los de tercero fueron un poco más…tranquilos…aunque su mente era más llevada por temas un tanto cuanto lujuriosos…Estaba terminando de poner el programa de estudios cuando unas risitas lo hicieron girarse rápidamente para ver a unos muchachos de las filas frente a su escritorio, los últimos puestos, guardar una revista. "Debo darme a respetar" se dijo a sí mismo

-La revista por favor- dijo serio

-¿Por qué?-preguntó un rubio-¡Cómprese la suya!-

Las risas inundaron el lugar y cuando lo hicieron se sintió…. Tan…Tan… _"¡Identificado!"_ pensó _"¡Maldición!"_

-La revista o salga de mi clase, por favor joven…-

-De L'acourt, y ya sabía que el sueldo de un profesor era escaso, pero para una playboy ¿En serio?-

-Salga, es mi última palabra-

El muchacho salió ganándose la simpatía del salón y la antipatía del profesor; Draco se sobó el tabique de la nariz con el dedo medio y pulgar sintiendo que sería un trabajo abominable… _"Ahora entiendo porque Sev nunca estaba de buenas"_ se dijo sintiendo empatía por el pobre hombre.

Después de un día así pensaba que la humanidad se reproducía de manera alarmante;es más, pensaba que después de esa clase todos aquellos padres que no asesinaban a sus hijos y les permitían llegar a la edad adulta, debían ser canonizados y con un altar…

Estaba dirigiéndose a las escaleras cuando una amable ancianita lo tacleó en el inicio de las mismas…

-¿Profesor Larkin?-dijo esperando a que el joven asintiera-¿Puede pasar a dirección?-

-Claro- dijo apretando su portafolio y sintiendo que el mundo no podía ser peor.

Caminó por los pasillos de forma desganada y pensando que por el sueldo no valía la pena tantos sufrimientos, negando con la cabeza tocó la puerta y cuando escuchó un débil: "adelante" la abrió sólo para toparse con Alexa sentada frente al director: El padre Duckingham, y decirse a sí mismo: _"si puede ser peor"._

BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO…  
SALUDOS A ZAFIRO-JES Y A - LuNiiTta -!!!!

BESOS!!!

GRACIAS POR LEERME!!!

Y ESPEREN PRONTO EL 25!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

Les dije que me había emocionado!!!

Draco sintió que el estómago se le iba a los pies… "¡¿Tan rápido en la oficina del Director?! ¿Por qué a mi?" se preguntaba apretando los párpados y entrando como se le indicaba.

-Tome asiento porfavor- dijo señalando con su mano la silla vacía junto a Alexa-Creo que debe preguntarse porque lo cite ¿No es así?-aseveraba el amable señor uniendo sus manos encima del escritorio

-Algo así-contestó sentándose y mirando a su hija con ojos asesinos

-Bien, pues al parecer su hija tiene un…-

-¿Problema?- preguntó Draco

-Yo no tengo un problema ¡Lo tiene él!-contestaba Alexa con brazos cruzados y moviendo la cabeza en dirección al director

-¡Alexa!-reprendió

-La escuela es muy estricta…-

-Muy cerrada-susurraba Alexa

-Tenemos normas Señor Larkin-dijo el director

-Dígame Gregory-pidió Draco aflojándose la corbata-Por favor-

-Como le decia, tenemos normas de etiqueta y sus…-se señaló la nariz- adornos, no son permitidos-

-Ya veo-dijo algo más aliviado- Yo veré que sus accesorios se adecúen-

-Sencillos y de ser posibles inexistentes-interrumpía el Padre- Sólo los zarcillos comunes-

-Está bien-

-Gracias, un placer haber hablado con usted- dijo dando a entender que la plática había terminado.

-Igualmente-decía Draco poniéndose de pie y tomando del hombro a Alexa para salir de la oficina

Draco casi casi arrastraba a Alexa del brazo, hasta que ella se zafó de manera brusca.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-preguntaba sobándose su brazo

-Lo mismo pregunto yo- contestaba extendiendo su mano

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntaba viendo su mano extendida

-Dámelo- ordenaba

-¿En serio?-

-Dámelo- repitió

-Ash-se quejó Alexa quitándose el arete de la nariz y poniéndolo en la mano extendida

-Bien-dijo caminando hacia el bote de basura-¡Listo!-

Ella lo miraba con algo de odio, mientras cargaba la mochila y caminaba hacia la salida, al hacerlo golpeó con su hombro a su padre; quien sólo negaba con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba

-¿Por qué a mi?-preguntaba tomando su portafolio y decidiendo que el día por fin había terminado.

El camino se hizo lento, pesado y tedioso…Alexa le daba totalmente la espalda y se miraba en el cristal como tantas veces lo había hecho en tan poco tiempo; entonces miró que su piercing no hacía falta….pero era parte de lo que ella era, de quien era…fue…parte de lo que vivió…

-Tendrás que decidir con que pendientes te quedas…-

Las palabras del rubio la sacaron de su trance y las hicieron girarse a verlo con cara de pocos amigos

-Aunque me mires así…-dijo mirándola de vez en vez-Sabes que ahora vas a un colegio debes seguir sus normas-

-Ser como los borregos-decía dándole la espalda

-Sé que estás en una etapa en la que buscas individualidad, ser diferente y…-

-Tú no sabes nada-

-¡Oh claro! Porque nací siendo un adulto ¿No?-

-No, porque naciste siendo un pesado-

-¿Cómo dijiste?-

-Lo que oíste…-

-Pues me importa poco como haya nacido debes quitarte los aretes extras de los oídos y punto-

-¡Bien! Pero el de la lengua se queda…- decía encarándolo

-¡¿Quieres que te corran del colegio?!-

-Me importa un bledo el colegio-

-Ya me di cuenta-decía cada vez con más enojo y olvidándose del camino- Pero si quieres continuar con vida, debemos acatar las normas del colegio para pasar desapercibidos-

-¡Tú quieres que sea como los demás!-

-¡Quiero que seas una muchacha normal!-

-Pues ¿Adivina qué? ¡No lo soy! ¡¿Qué pasará cuando me toque deportes?!-

-¿Qué con eso?-

-Mmmm…no se…tal…vez…-dijo poniendo el dedo índice en la comisura de la boca y su tono era irónico- ¡Porque tengo un tatuaje!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-No te hagas el que no sabía, tú lo viste-

-¡¿Y cómo es tu uniforme que dejara ver el tatuaje?!-

-¡Tengo natación!-

-Pues algo pensaremos cuando llegue el momento, pero de una vez te advierto que te comportes de manera adecuada y des los menos problemas posibles-

-Si papá-decía de mal modo

-Pues si, aunque te enoje eso soy-

-Bien-

-Bien-

Ella se cruzó de brazos, mientras el rubio bufó sacando su enojo…Draco de pronto notó que no sabía dónde se encontraba, probablemente se había perdido por estar en plena discusión con su hija.

Subió el volumen del GPS, la voz de una mujer comenzó a oírse por el coche.

-De vuelta a la izquierda- dijo el GPS

-¿Dónde?- decía algo enojado pues había comenzado a caer la lluvia y eso hacía más difícil seguir instrucciones

-De vuelta a la izquierda-repitió

-De vuelta a la izquierda-

-De vuelta a la izquierda-

Draco seguía tratando de cambiarse de carril y viendo a dónde se dirigía

-¡De vuelta a la izquierda carajo!-

Al oírlo Draco frenó de golpe, miró con ojos desorbitados al aparatejo tratando de entender ¿Qué había sucedido? Cuando una risita lo hizo suspirar iracundo y mirar a su hija…Los zafiros la taladraban sabiendo lo que había sucedido

-¿Qué?-preguntaba Alexa al verse observada-Eso te hubiera dicho de haber podido-

-Mantente al margen de esto-

-Bien-contestaba haciéndose la digna-Es a la izquierda-

-¡Ya oí!-

Hermione estaba mirando su reloj tratando de no ponerse nerviosa por el retraso y justo cuando iba a llamar al colegio la puerta cerrándose sonó.

-¿Cómo les fue mis amores?-preguntaba saliendo del comedor hacia la entrada- ¿Fue…diverti…-se le cortó la pregunta cuando vió las dos caras de enojo mirándola.

-Mi padre quiere que renuncie a mi individualidad para que él no tenga problemas-contestaba Alexa dirigiéndose a la cocina por el hambre

-Mi hija me insultó-

-¡Fue el GPS!-gritó desde la cocina

-¡¿Crees que no reconozco un encantamiento simple cuando lo veo?!-preguntaba gritando aún más fuerte

Mientras Hermione daba pequeños brinquitos cada que el volumen de voces subía

-¿Tan malo fue?-

-Peor-

-Calma, tú debes ser el adulto-pedía Hermione acariciando su hombro

-¡Eso no lo sé! ¡Eres taaan ciego!-contestaba Alexa refiriéndose a la pregunta retórica de Draco

-¡¿Ciego?!-

-¡Si ciego! ¡Se te perdió un dibujo en mi espalda!-

-Es imposible- decía Hermione levantando las manos en signo de desesperación- La comida está lista, vayan al comedor por favor-

La comida comenzaba a ser un castigo cuando la red flú anunciaba que un auror había arrivado a su casa.

-¡Hola!-saludaba asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-Hola, toma un plato y acomáñanos-pedía Hermione

Draco debía reconocer que Potter hizo menos denso el ambiente, pues la platica entre él y su pareja hacían que los otros dos se olvidaran de su rivalidad e incluso rieran ante cualquier comentario simpático.

-Alexa…-dijo Potter tomando un poco del postre-¿Qué le pasó a tu arete?-preguntó señalando su nariz con la cuchara

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Es parte de lo que soy!-gritaba poniéndose de pie, haciendo que la silla se cayera y saliendo en dirección a su refugio…

-¡Bien hecho Potter!-bufó Draco también saliendo de la habitación

Hermione suspiró levantando la mesa y también saliendo de escena

-¿Qué dije?-preguntaba Harry confundido

BIEN, HASTA AQUÍ LLEGÓ MI INSPIRACIÓN, XFA TÉNGANME PACIENCIA…MUXOS SALU2, ABRAZOS Y BESOS A LAS Q ME DEJARON REVIEWS: ZAFIRO-JESS, - LuNiiTta -, Adrikari, MAR-77 Y A LA NUEVA ANITA 1989….


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO XXVI**

**Ahora no me tardé tanto!!**

**Espero les guste!!**

Los días pasaban con una lentitud pasmosa, demasiado pasmosa para dos individuos que parecía que ya ni siquiera cruzaban palabra….

Hermione trataba de entender y tratar de ser la que suavizara la ya dañada relación padre-hija, no es que le molestara….pero en alguien debía caber la prudencia, o al menos eso repetía mentalmente.

Ese jueves sentía que por fin la rutina había logrado comerse su cerebro y se había puesto en "automático"…Los de tercer año estaban cuchicheando, pero había logrado que lo respetaran…Menos aquél mocosito pomposo con el que ya había tenido varios roces, y se habían multiplicado desde el altercado de la "playboy".

Estaba terminando de escribir un problema en el pizarrón cuando…

-¡Es hora de la clase de fútbol!- gritó un pecoso desde la ventana.

No acabó de decirlo cuando todos los muchachos se arremolinaban en las ventanas como abejas a las flores.

Draco se cruzaba de brazos negando con la cabeza y sabiendo que podía dejar que ellos se distrajeran un rato.

-¡Esa!-dijo el rubio

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron 3 muchachos al unísono

-Aquella…-conestaba señalando con su dedo a través del cristal- La de cabello lacio negro-

En ese momento Draco rompió el gis con la mano y se acercó con sigilo, temiendo que se tratara de cierta chiquilla que conocía

-Esa está líndisima…-seguía diciendo el muchacho-¡Vean! ¡Se está agachando!-

-¡Y con esos shorts!- agregaba el pecoso

-¡Ojalá se atara el zapato por muchas horas!-decía con malicia el rubio

Draco se aclaró la garganta, haciendo notar su presencia.

-¡Oh Vamos profesor! ¿No me diga que nunca admiro a una chica por sus encantos femeninos?-

-Oh lo hacía-contestaba asintiendo con la cabeza-Pero nunca en voz alta…Y menos con su padre escuchándome…-

El joven alzó la cara para ver a un profesor, la imagen estaba al revés, por lo que tuvo que enderezarse para poder verlo bien y torciendo la boca…

-¿Ups?-

-Muy gracioso, ahora todos a su lugar, no lo repetiré-dijo en tono serio

Al notar que la situación se tornaba tensa, todos tomaron sus asientos de forma ordenada y callada

-Resuelvan esto, por favor- pedía encaminándose a su escritorio- ¿Joven De L'acourt?-

-¿Si?-preguntaba mirando a todos con cara de miedo

-No lo quiero de yerno, así que mantengánse alejado de mi hija…-

-Si profesor-

-Y señor De L'acourt…-

-¿Si?-

-Perderá algo más que los labios o manos si llega a tocarla ¿Me he dado a entender?-

-Si profesor-

-Me alegra que hayamos tenido esta conversación-decía sonriendo.

Pero, no hay nada que tiente más a un adolescente que la prohibición…

Así que en cuanto el salón se vio evacuado por el sonido de la campana, cierto muchacho salió corriendo esperando encontrar a la chica que había estado observando…

Alexa estaba sentada abrazándose las piernas en lo que su única amiga estaba pateando el balón…Odiaba los deportes, no es que fuera mala, al contrario, poseía habiliadades asombrosas en cuanto al volleyball y el softball…Pero en el fútbol…bueno eso era diferente, tal vez la coordinación pierna-ojo eran nulas…

-Hola…-dijo una voz masculina haciéndola girarse a verlo, poniéndose de pie-Hola bonita-

Ella río ante el piropo, que más que hacerla desfallecer la hizo negar con la cabeza y emprender el camino hacia el salón de clases.

Conforme caminaba, botaba una pequeña pelota roja y se dirigía a su amiga que la llamaba con la mano.

De pronto la pelotita se le fue de la mano, rodando hasta la reja donde un rubio la sostuvo con mirada sensual.

-¿La quieres?-

-Te la regalo- contestó Alexa

-O vamos…-pedía el rubio- Aquí está, te la doy sin problemas- informaba sacando su mano por la malla de metal que dividía los patios.

Ella se acercó algo dubitativa, miró a ambos lados pues sabía de la prohibición del contacto con el sexo opuesto…Se mordió los labios, haciéndola lucir inocente y con un toque picante, que hizo sonreír al rubio…Acercó su mano con sumo cuidado y de manera lenta…

En cuanto su manó rozó la pelota, el chico atrapó la suya y la jaló hasta que sus labios se unieron en fugaz beso que hizo que Alexa abriera los ojos como platos y se separara de él con rapidez limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano, mirándolo con extrañeza.

-¡Alexa! ¡Matemáticas!-gritaba Agatha desde lo lejos

Ella asintió alejándose del muchacho extrañada y pensando lo bizarro que había sido su primer beso…

Desde el día de los piercings la relación con Alexa había sido algo… "díficil". Y por más que se esforzaba ella lo alejaba, él comprendía que tal vez sentía que él la rechazaba y se avergonzaba de ella…Quería que en el fondo ella supiera que la única verdad, era que la había amado desde que supo que era su hija, que ahora mismo tomaba un trabajo más que asqueroso por mantenerla con vida…Suspirando repetía la misma frase mental… "Si tan sólo supieras…"

Alexa se sentía fuera de lugar…Sentía que no encajaba con su madre por más que ambas lo intentaran ¿tal vez en el fondo no la perdonaba? La mejor relación que había tenido con un adulto era con el anfitrión de la casa en la que se encontraba…Después de él, Draco había sido un alivio…Su padre se había comportado como jamás lo imaginó, pero ella seguía sintiendo algo en su contra…Se giró a verlo conducir con el seño algo fruncido, la boca en una línea recta y la mirada fija en el camino…Ladeó el rostro queriendo preguntarle. "¿Me abandonarás? ¿Mi presencia cambiará lo que sucedió? ¿Si supieras lo que sabes ahora, aún así me darías la espalda, esa noche afuera del bar?"

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Draco al sentirse observado

-¿Eh?-preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-¿Qué si pasa algo?-preguntaba mirándola de vez en vez y mirando el camino

"Si"decía en su mente

-No, nada-

-¿Segura?-

"Mamá está celosa de lo unida que soy a ti"

-Si, segura- contestaba sonriéndole

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Bien ¿Y a ti?-

-También-

El silencio amenazaba con reaparecer y Draco no lo podía permitir

-¿Qué cuentas de nuevo?-

-mmmm-decía pensando-Conocí un chico-

-¿Ah si? ¿cómo es?-preguntaba tratando de restarle importancia

-Rubio…alto… ya sabes-

Malfoy dio un enfrenón que casi saca volando a ambos pasajeros del auto

-¡Aaahh! ¿Estás loco?-preguntaba Alexa sobándose el cuello

-¡¿De ojos verdes?! ¡¿Qué asiste al colegio?!-preguntaba fúrico

-Si…-decía entre quejidos-¿Qué pasa?-

Draco miraba a Alexa apretando los labios…abría la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo hacía…Desviaba la mirada al camino y la miraba nuevamente

-Te están tocando el claxón-decía Alexa con nerviosismo

-¡Pues que toquen!-gritó- ¡Rebásame!-gritaba sacando la cabeza por la ventana- ¡Vuela si no te parece! ¡Y tú!-gritó señalando a Alexa- ¡Te prohíbo que te le acerques a ese muchacho! ¡¿Me oíste?!-

-¡Tú no puedes prohíbirme nada!-

-¡Oh si que puedo! ¡Es más! ¡Lo haré y tendrás que obedecerme!-

-¡Ja! Claro que no-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Te tendré vigilada!-informaba señalándola y con el bullicio de conductores desesperados porque el coche avanzara-¡Vienes conmigo al colegio! ¡Yo te recojo y llevo a casa! ¡Y además, el colegio es católico! ¡Así que ahí está!-

La puerta se abrió haciendo que Hermione temblara por dentro y por fuera, dejando su libro en la mesita…Esperando algo que le indicara cuál era el estado de ánimo de ambos ojiazules…Ell esperó que al azotón le siguiera el silencio, pero en vez de eso…¡Gritos! Eso desconcertó a la castaña que se aproximó a paso veloz hacia la pelea que ahora mismo se llevaba a cabo en la entrada de la casa.

Cuando llegó al recibidor estaba Alexa haciéndole una mueca a Draco, mientras que él colgaba su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntaba mirándolos a ambos

-¡¡Mi padre quiere que tenga novio hasta los 20!!-gritaba Alexa subiendo las escaleras

-¡¿20?! ¡Te viste benévola! ¡Hasta que yo me muera puedes tener novio!-

-¡Te detesto!-gritó azotando la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, sonrió y miró a Draco.

-¿Piensas vivir tan poco?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que Alexa deberá comenzar a salir en un par de años…Y le dijiste…-

-¡Sé lo que dije!-gritó antes de dirigirse a la cocina y perderse allí

Tomó un vaso y se acercó al fregadero para llenarlo con agua, bebió con enojo; al terminar su respiración agitada sonaba por el cuarto mientras se recargaba en la orilla del mismo mueble apretando los ojos y recordando lo que ese día había sucedido.

El despertador sonaba…Marcaba la hora que taaaaaaanto detestaba Draco, sintió cuando Hermione lo besó…pausadamente, pero con pasión…decidió que podía llegar tarde por un día…La atrajó hacia si, bésandola, pasando sus manos por los tirantes del delicado camisón…Los bajo para poder tener acceso a sus encantos y sentir su tersa piel bajo sus manos, los gemidos de ella lo hacían sentir que iba por buen camino…Que sus caricias eran bien recibidas, supo que había ganado la batalla cuando ella se sentó sobre él ya sin el molesto camisón y lo besó con tantas ansias, que él pensó que no habría mañana…

Hermione estaba por salir para hacer el desayuno, cuando una mano la detuvo y la jaló hacia sí…

-Basta-decía dándole un fugaz beso

-Sé mi esposa-pidió él

-Déjame ir a hacer el desayuno, o te correrán…-

-Escucha lo que te pido Hermione Granger… Sé mi esposa-

Ella lo miró a los ojos, sonrió y movió su cabeza buscando el calor de la mano del rubio, que la acariciaba; entonces puso su mano sobre la de él y lo miró suspirando…

-Sabes la respuesta…soy tuya desde hace mucho…nada me haría más feliz…-

Alexa estaba sentada en el coche esperando a que su padre entrara para poder arribar al colegio, con fastidio bufó y tocó la bocina con desesperación….Después de unos minutos salía Draco algo enojado y…¿con miedo? Seguido de una Hermione que lo miraba con furia mientras torcía la boca y azotaba la puerta

-¿Problemas con la señora?-

La mirada de Draco le borró la sonrisa y el camino se hizo en silencio.

Después de las disculpas con el directivo pro el ligero retraso, antes de entrar al salón de clases, suspiró apretando sus párpados y recordando lo que el día de hoy representaba en su vida.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-FlashBAck-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Estaba sentado en la oficina del director, sobándose las sienes y preguntándose que habría hecho Alexa ahora…Siempre era llamado por su falta de atención o sus contestaciones…_

_-Profesor Larkin, que gusto verlo-decía el director entrando a la oficina_

_-Si, gracias director-_

_-Quisiera preguntarle por su hija ¿Tienen problemas en casa?-preguntaba el señor mayor_

_-Claro que no ¿Por qué pregunta señor?-_

_-Quizás, la conducta se debía a…problemas con su…-_

_-¿Pareja? No…Mi…-no sabía como nombrarla, sobre todo porque no quería dar nombres- Mi pareja y yo nos llevamos bien-_

_-Quisiera verlo yo mismo…-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-Si, quisiera ir a cenar a su casa-informaba sonriendo-Claro, si no tiene ningún inconveniente-_

_-¡Claro que no!-_

_-Está bien…¿Su….pareja también estará de acuerdo?-_

_-Claro, claro- decía_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-Fin del FlashBAck-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Ahora que le había comunicado a Hermione, que lo mejor era que el director no la viera en la cena…ella se había molestado un poco…Pero debía entender que era por protegerla.

Draco era una bailarina en la cocina, estaba cocinando lo que nunca había sucedido en mucho tiempo, pues Hermione tomó la decisión de no tener nada que ver en esa cena y se había encerrado en la habitación; en el fondo Granger sabía que era por su bien que pasara inadvertida, pero le dolía no poder presentarse como…la "esposa" del rubio…suspirando decidió sólo subir a su habitación y encerrarse.

Harry estaba llegando cuando encontró a una chica sentada en el sillón de brazos cruzados que bufaba molesta

-Hola pequeña-

Para todo respuesta obtuvo un ligero gruñido.

Potter se alzó de hombros y siguió su recorrido, por la morada cuando estaba por entrar a la cocina escuchó el timbre de la casa; "Que raro" pensó "Ese timbre nunca se usa"

Otro timbrazo sonó, haciendo que también Harry notara que Draco estaba haciendo especial ruido en su cocina, decidido a averiguar que sucedía, abrió la puerta de la cocina y lo que vió lo hizo reír…

-¿Y ahora? ¿Serás cheff?-

-Cierra la boca Potter-dijo en total seriedad

-Pero es que…-el timbre lo interrumpió-Es que…-el timbre sonó de nuevo

-¿Qué no abrirás Potter?-

El timbre sonó de nuevo haciendo que Potter gritara con todos sus pulmones

-¡¡Ahí voy!!-

-Pues ve-dijo Draco decorando el pastel con una duya

Harry Potter daba pisadas fuertes hasta la puerta que abrió sin ninguna educación

-¡¿Quién es usted y qué quiere?!-decía enojado a un padre de aspecto amable

-Ehm vengo a cenar con el profesor Larkin-

-¿Perdón?-decía algo confundido

-El profesor que vive aquí…-

-¡Ah si!-decía recordando y haciéndolo pasar a la sala

El director se sentó en un sillón individual, observando a Harry y a Alexa de vez en cuando, hasta que el rubio salió

-Padre Duckingham, bienvenido ya conoció a….-¿Qué decir? ¡Mi hermano!

-Si, a su pareja-decía haciendo que Draco y Harry se sintieran confundidos y algo asqueados, y Alexa soltó una carcajada sonora-Es por eso que jamás decía su nombre, yo entiendo…-

Quilla12: Bienvenida y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado

Caroone: Saluds, grx x leerme!Espero t guste!

Adrikaris: Besos!!!Grx leerme!

Darkhanyou: Grx x tus comentarios y leerme, ojalá t haya gustado

Zafiro-Jes: Grax x seguirme!! besos!! ojalá t guste!

Natalia: tu apoyo sirvió!!! aki esta el nuevo cap!! besos!!

Say: grx x leerme, abrazos!!!! y grx x seguirme!

Angy Malfoy: Cariños!!! grax x leerme! besos!!

Vadeti: grax!!! besos!! Espero t guste!!


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO XXVII**

Bueno se que me tardé, pero es que debía quedar de Diez!!! Y mi cabeza va a 200 mil revoluciones por minuto XD q mal!!

Primero q nada quiero agradecer a los q respondieron el aviso!!! Y aún más, GRACIAS x decir q les gusta lo q yo hago, me halagan!!! SuperMega abrazo Pre-navideño!!

Draco parpadeaba constantemente mirando al vacío; cabizbajo como si hubiera recibido una fatal noticia…

Alexa después de soltar una carcajada, puso una mano en su pecho tratando de controlarse y con la otra mano se daba aire para evitar un ataque de risa

Harry tragó saliva ruidosamente, se mojaba los labios y se los mordía intentando hablar….Miraba a un rubio con apoplejía y a una morena conteniendo la risa….Después posó sus esmeraldas en el regordete padre que los miraba confundido y sin saber qué decir, porque podía notar el ambiente pesado que se estaba formando.

-Yo no soy de esos padres de ideas retrógradas, he avanzado conforme la época…Aunque es algo ambivalente ¿No creen?- decía jugando con sus manos sonriéndonles y mirándolos como tratando de reconfortarlos.

-Es…es…es bueno saberlo- dijo Harry tartamudeando-Es bueno saber que no tenemos que escondernos ¿Verdad amor?-preguntaba haciéndole "ojitos", sonriendo coquetamente a un rubio; que se giró a verlo abriendo la boca, frunciendo el entrecejo y dilatando sus fosas nasales.

-Yo me siento aliviada de que no juzguen a mis papis-comentaba Alexa guiñando siguiéndole el juego al Salvador-del-mundo-mágico.

Draco acababa de tener un ataque cardiáco, el aire se esfumó de sus pulmones y el tratar de inhalar le dolía en demasía, sentía que moriría…Esa maldita mocosa acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte, desde ahora ella era huérfana de padre…San Potter, ya pensaría como vengarse de él, acababa de leer un libro muggle llamado: "Las torturas de Torquemada", dónde admiró unos modelos que pensaba poner en práctica con cierto hombre despreciable.

-¿Le sucede algo Profesor Larkin?-preguntaba

-¿Pooky estás bien?-preguntaba en tono meloso, casi provocando un coma diabético y acercándose a Draco- "Veremos si eres tan valiente, como afirmas"-susurró-Pooky, estás asustando al director-

Malfoy apretó los ojos, tensó la mandíbula; para después hacer una mueca de asco, se aclaró la garganta y se aflojó el cuello de la camisa, suspirando abrió los ojos mostrando unos glaciares helados que podían apuñalar al moreno.

-Perdone, es sólo que no me he acostumbrado a la idea de que acepte a mi…-tragó saliva- pareja-dijo esto último soltando la palabra como un bufido

-No se preocupe, yo no diré una palabra-afirmaba el religioso

-Se lo agradeceremos, Pooky es sensible con el tema-contestaba Harry sentándose en el brazo del sillón y tomándole a Draco haciéndole mimos.

Draco se soltó de su agarre de manera violenta y bufó molesto.

-Po…Harry-se corrigió- tampoco hay necesidad de…-

-¿De demostrarnos nuestro amor?-preguntaba tomándole la mano de nuevo

-Creo que lo ponemos incómodo…-decía entredientes

-Para nada-decía moviendo las manos en señal de negación-Ustedes sean como son siempre-

-"¿Eso quiere decir que debo castrarte?"-susurró un rubio

-Eso quiere decir que seas como siempre has sido Pooky-

-Alexa pon la mesa por favor- pedía el rubio conteniendo las arcadas

-Si-decía en un tono tan dulce, que creyó jamás haberla oído decírselo a él como su padre heterosexual

Los minutos que pasaron fueron tediosos, silenciosos y algo perturbadores para un rubio que pensaba en conservar o no su mano ahora que estaba contaminada…

-¡Ya está papitos!-gritaba anunciando que la mesa estaba puesta la hija de Malfoy que tembló al escuchar lo último

-¿Pasamos?-invitaba poniéndose de pie como resorte e invitando a pasar al comedor con una mano

-Claro-decía el padre caminando, cuando de pronto en la puerta se detuvo-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro-

-Claro- decían al unísono

-Usted es…-decía moviendo la mano- la parte femenina Profesor Larkin ¿No es así?-

Draco abrió los ojos como plato, ¡No sólo tenía que hacerse pasar como homosexual, sino que además era la mujer en la relación!

-Si, mi Gregory es muy dulce, él cocinó el festín que comeremos ¿Verdad?- afirmaba acariciándole la mejilla

-Creí notarlo-comentaba entrando al comedor

-Vamos es sólo una noche-decía Harry- O…es ¿Qué acaso tienes miedo?-

-¡Jamás! pero prepárate….mi venganza será terrible-

-Claro Voldemort hijo-decía con fastidio-Entremos de una vez y terminemos con ésto, no me gusta más que a ti ¿Está claro?-

Draco bufó y se encaminó hacia la mesa; el padre ocupó el lugar a la derecha del rubio, quién ocupó la cabecera, Harry a su izquierda y Alexa junto a Harry.

El primer plato fue una crema de nuez, exquisita al paladar de todos; el segundo plato fue un roast-beef con puré de papas y espárragos a la mantequilla; para cuando el rubio se puso de pie y fue sirviendo la tarta de manzanas con helado de vainilla, la velada se iba a su fin de manera tranquila.

Todos saboreaban sus postres cuando el padre decidió hablar.

-Veo que Alexa vive en un lugar muy agradable …..-

Todos sonrieron aliviados ante el comentario

-Pero…-

Todos fruncieron el entrecejo con tedio

-Debo informarles que me preocupa que dos personas tan maravillosas como ustedes vayan al infierno-condenó

-"Ya vivo en él"-susurró Draco apretando los párpados

Aunque nadie lo escuchó aparentemente, Alexa lo veía algo dolida por el comentario.

-¿Perdone?-preguntó Potter

-Usted sabe, los homosexuales se van al infierno de acuerdo a nuestra Biblia-

-¿Por qué?-cuestionaba un moreno

-Porque así es la religión católica, nos condena por nuestras preferencias, o salirnos de los estereotipos marcados- contestaba un rubio sin inmutarse

-¡¿Aunque sean buenas personas?!-preguntaba asustado Harry Potter

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de eterno planteamiento de cómo a pesar de ser excelentes personas, el infierno con llamas ardientes y castigos que no tienen fin era su futuro.

Por fin el Padre se despidió esperando ver a su profesor el lunes por la mañana, abrazó y fue cálido con sus tres comensales.

Draco cerró la puerta con fuerza mientras suspiraba y se dejaba caer en el sillón de manera pesada.

-Tú descansa Pooky, yo ordeno, es lo justo puesto que tú hiciste la cena-

-Cállate Potter-

El moreno se rió de buena gana limpiando de manera mágica la casa.

Se sentaron en la salita con un whisky en la mano, desparramándose (N/A: Es como sentarse tooodo escurrido en el sillón) y suspirando como si los hubieran golpeada con una bludger repetidas e incontables veces.

-Gracias Potter…-

-¿Dijiste lo que creo que dijiste?-

-No te acostumbres-

-Bien…bien….De nada, ella se lo merece-

-¿Has sabido algo de Severus?-preguntaba cambiando el tema

-No ¿Por qué?-

-La bebé cumplió 6 meses, Hermione está decaída porque la necesita-

-Entiendo-contestaba tomando un trago de manera brusca- ¿Y tú?-

-¿Perdona?-

-¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Ahmmm- decía mordiéndose los labios-Claro que la necesito Potter, quiero saber que es bañarla, alimentarla…-continúo riendo quedamente- ¡Maldita sea, incluso necesito saber lo asqueroso que es cambiar un pañal!-

-¡Vaya!-

-¿Qué?-

-Estás enamorado-

Draco se reía mirándolo y asintiendo

-Y por partida doble amigo-

-Lo sé- decía poniéndose de pie- ¡¿Y yo?! ¡Aquí atascado con la mierda de trabajo! ¡Aquí! mientras mi padrino está con mi bebita, puede oír su respiración cuando duerme, su risa…Quiero oír su risa…La he oído Potter ¿Has oído como se ríe mi hija? Es como si de su boca salieran partículas de luz y te tocaran contagiándote de esa magia…-

-¡Vaya! Es increíble oírte decir eso…-

-Lo sé, pero….Debo tener a la pequeña en mis brazos…-

El moreno lo observaba como si esperara que él siguiera hablando, cuando el rubio lo notó así lo hizo.

-Debo asegurarme de que ella no sufra, que no se vuelva la niña arisca y desconfiada…TENGO que protegerla…Le prometí, que jamás viviría ese infierno de nuevo-

Las malas costumbres, nunca se quitan… Y la de Alexa era oír detrás de una puerta…Claro que jamás debe fiarse de un oído mortal siendo aminorado por una gruesa puerta de caoba…

Le temblaron los labios, las lágrimas brotaban de forma mecánica y su corazón…

Su corazón se rompía.

Ella no había oído más que fragmentos, fragmentos que al unirse se convertían en dagas filosas que se hundían en un tierno, y ya roto corazón.

_-¿Has sabido algo de Severus?-la voz ronca del rubio preguntó_

_-No ¿Por qué?-_

_-La bebé cumplió 6 meses, Hermione está decaída porque la necesita-_

_-Entiendo… ¿Y tú?-_

_-¿Perdona?-_

_-¿Qué hay de ti?-_

_-¡Claro que la necesito Potter…! ¡¿yo?! _**¡Aquí atascado con la mierda..!**_ Mientras mi padrino está con mi bebita, puede oír su respiración cuando duerme, su risa…Quiero oír su risa…-_

Alexa respiraba con dificultad; _"¿Su propio padre la consideraba MIERDA?"_ Sólo quería que la bebé no se le pareciera en nada…Tanto su madre como su padre ansiaban tener a la "bebita" entre sus brazos, no a ella…Ella ya era material dañado, ya estaba condenada…

Si tan sólo la puerta fuera más delgada, si tan sólo hubiera preguntado si era verdad lo que había oído…Aquellos fragmentos que no eran la conversación completa, dándole así un giro contrario…Si tan sólo ESE día, hubiera podido oír sus palabras finales…Entonces hubiera amado a cierto rubio por toda la eternidad…

-Entonces….¿Hay 2 Alexas para ti?-preguntaba Harry

-¡Jamás! Las dos son mis hijas Potter ¡Las dos son mis niñas! Es como si hubiera tenido dos hijas…No se que haría si la Alexa crecida se fuera…-

-Eres un buen padre-decía parándose y dándole una palmada en la espalda-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches…-contestaba saliendo de la salita, viéndolo marcharse por unas escaleras que temía subir.

Ahí, en lo alto…En la tercera puerta a la izquierda se encontraba la mujer de sus sueños, la mujer que lo tenía todo; belleza, inteligencia, gracia, fortaleza y valentía.

Comenzó a subir desganadamente, apretando los párpados sin cerrarlos tratando de averiguar cuándo comenzó a amar a la castaña. Mentiría si dijera que lo hacía desde Hogwarts…Aunque claro, ahí no había pasado despercibida a sus ojos, pero definitivamente fue cuando comenzó a trabajar con ella. El estar codo a codo con ella, al principio en entrenamientos y en misiones hizo que él quedara prendado de ella…Hermione supo hacerse notar casi de inmediato…Se rió en silencio ya frente a la puerta de su habitación recordando lo doloroso que fue para él mirarla con el pelirrojo…Odiaba las visitas sorpresas, las flores baratas y sin gusto que le llevaba, y de pronto un día, desapareció. El pelirrojo dejó de aparecerse, y al cabo de un par de meses ella pidió trabajo de escritorio…Al principio pensó que la sed por los libros y ser una huraña no se habían ido de su sangre, pero ahora que sabía el porqué hizo que la amara más y más…Se pasó la lengua por los labios sintiendo esos nervios de nuevo, la primera vez que notó la ausencia de Weasley trató tantas veces de acercársele, pero sentía que su fama de hijo de mortífago no la dejaría ver más allá…Y entonces sucedió. Pudo acercarse y adentrarse en su vida…Aunque admitía que jamás pensó llegar tan profundo y tan permanente, en tan poco tiempo. Se sentía dichoso, pleno y completo.

Se giró a ver la puerta al lado del baño, aquella puerta también guardaba una preciada posesión para él. Sus ojos miraron al piso vagando en recuerdos y sintiendo que aún le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer con aquella chica…La primera vez que la vió se sintió avergonzado de pensar que se hanía dicho a sí mismo que esa niña era una bala perdida…Sin saber que era SU bala perdida…Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda preguntándose: "¿Me habré convertido en mi padre? La sangre que llevo como maldición por fin se las ha cobrado, haciendo que mi hija no tenga guía?" Giró la perilla y entró sin saber que la pequeña fingía dormir, pues aún las lágrimas brotaban de su ser…Miró ese bulto dándole la espalda a la puerta, y sin saber porqué contuvo las ganas de pasar sus dedos por su cabello, besarla y decirle que la amaba…Si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho…Sin embargo cerró la puerta y se dirigió a enfrentarse a esa castaña que adoraba en cuerpo y alma.

Suspirando se enderezó y entró con fuerza a la habitación.

-¿Apenas?-

-Si te contara lo que pasó, apuesto a te reirías hasta mañana- contestaba cerrando la puerta y acercándose para abrazarla por detrás, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cinturay recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Cuántas veces crees que pida de comer?-

-¿Quién?-

-Alexa-

-Pues cada que tiene hambre, aunque últimamente es muy raro…-

-Habló de la pequeña…-

-Ah- contestó en una exhalación, rascándose la cabeza y dándole la espalda

-Perdona, es sólo que…-explicaba girándose a verlo

-Te entiendo, te entiendo más de lo que crees-continuaba tomándolo por los hombros mirándolo a los ojos

Ella se perdió en esos záfiros, trayendo a su mente cómo se enamoró de él. En el colegio nunca pudo negar que fue un adolescente atractivo, incluso se confesó varias veces que se sentía atraída por él; pero también admitía que su forma de ser dejaba mucho que desear. Se mordió el labio del lado izquierdo, al ver que en su cerebro se formaba la imagen del rubio salido de Hogwarts y formado en las filas de los aurores, en ese momento comprendió que tal vez lo había juzgado mal. En cada entrenamiento primero, en cada misión después pudo notar su valentía, el fuego hecho hielo que había en sus ojos cuando un inocente era puesto en peligro…Todo para que tiempo después lo sorprendiera mirándola de reojo, nunca con asco o superioridad, sino con interés…

-¿Te has dormido con los ojos abiertos?-

La pregunta la sacó de sus memorias y negó rápidamente con la cabeza

-Entonces ¿Sucede algo?-

-Sólo te admiraba ¿Acaso te gastas?-

Draco se rió de manera sincera y sin más la besó, la besó con tanta pasión que ella ahogó un gemido en su garganta

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo Hermione Granger- contestaba tomándola por el rostro obligándola a verlo y volviéndola a besar.

Ya en la cama mientras un rubio se lavaba los dientes en el baño integrado al cuarto, la castaña se acostó sobre su brazo admirando la músculosa espalda y como la luz formaba una línea en su columna pudiendo así admirar ese hueco tan sexy que lucía en el coxis…Pronto su mente viajó al momento en que todo este embrollo comenzó, al momento en que por motivos muy personales se entregó a Zabinni…

BUENO AHORA SI!!!!! LO Q TANTO ESPERABAN!!! LO Q SUCEDIÓ CON ZABINNI!!! JAJAJAJA Q MALA SOY!! RECUERDEN Q ME GUSTA DEJAR SUSPENSO!!!

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!!! DE VERDAD NO SABEN LO LINDO QUE FUE LEER SUS REVIEWS!!!

*~SAY~: GRAAAAAAAAAAACIAS!!!!!! DÉJAME DECIRTE Q JAMÁS ME OFENDÍ, AL CONTRARIO ME SENTÍ HALAGADA EN DEMASÍA…GRX!!! TUS PALABRAS FUERON SUPR LINDAS!!! T KIERO!! BSITOS!! Y DE NUEVO GRAX X TUS PALABRAS!!!

*MAR-77: MERCI!! THANKS!! GRAZIE!! ES SUPR LINDO SABER Q MI PARTICULAR FORMA DE ESCRIBIR T GUSTA Y CREES Q ESTE FIC LO TIENE TODO!! NO FUE HOMÓFOBICO, PERO TENÍA Q CONDENARLOS XD

BESOS!!

*ZAFIRO: AKI ESTÁ EL SIG CAP! ESPERO T GUSTE! SALU2!

*ADRIKARI: TOODAS NOS SACRIFICARÍAMOS POR ÉL, DESEANDO Q T HAYA GUSTADO, BESITOS!!

*QUILLA12: GRX X LEERME!!! OJALÁ T HAYAS REÍDO! BSITOS!

*DONNA008: GRX X TU REVIEW!!

*ANGES80: WOW!!! PS ME SIENTO SUPR HALAGADA, GRX X TOMART EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME REVIEW!! ESPERO NO HABERTE DEFRAUDADO CON ESTE CAP!

*ALLISON MARIE CULLEN: MUXAS, MUXAS GRACIAS!!! YO T PROMETO ESCRIBIR FIELMNT PARA Q ASÍ ME LEAS!! BSOS!!

*NATALIA: ESPERO Q T HAYAS REÍDO!!! ME FASCINAN TUS REVIEWS, ES MARAVILLOSO VER COMO ENTIENDES MI HUMOR!! MUXAS GRX X TU REVIEW! ABRAZOS!!

*ANGEL DE ACUARIO: GRX X TU MNSAJITO! GRX X TU PIROPO!! ESPERO T HAYA GUSTADO!!

*PAMELA1990: LAMNTO Q NO HAYAN ACLARADO ESO, PERO KIERO Q DRACO SEA PERDONADO POR HERMIONE Y CREÍ Q ASÍ SERÍA MÁS SENCILLO, OJALÁ M PERDONES Y ME SIGAS LEYENDO!!! BSOS!! GRX X RESPONDER AL AVISO!!

*ANNE: CREO Q TUS EXPECTATIVAS SE CUMPLIERON, GRACIAS X CONTSTAR Y DEJARME TU REVIEW!! BSITOS!!

*POETIC LINES: MUXAS GRAX X TUS COMENTARIOS!!! ESPERO Q T SIGA GUSTANDO!! BSITOS!!

*ZAFIRO-JES: COMO VERÁS NENA ME GUSTAN LAS TRAMAS COMPLICADAS, ESPERO SEA DE TU AGRADO Y ME DEJES UN LINDO REVIEW!! MUZHOZ BZHOZ!!

*LUNA-MAGA: ESPERO Q ESTO SEA LO Q HAS ESPERADO!! GRX X TU REVIEW!! BSITOS!!


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII**

BUENO ANTES Q NADA, ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA…PERO ENTIENDAN ¡ERA NAVIDAD! Y MI CUMPLE, ASÍ Q TUVE Q PONERME LAS PILAS Y COMO REGALO DE "NAVIDAD, SANTA, AÑO NUEVO Y REYES", AQUÍ ESTÁ UN LINDO CAP Q M SACÓ SONRISAS….LES AVISO TAMBIÉN Q NO ME SERÁ POSIBLE ESCRIBIR EN UNOS DÍAS DEBIDO A UN VIAJE, PERO NO SE ANGUSTIEN, SIEMPRE REGRESO CARGADA DE IDEAS PARA USTEDES. COMO ES MI ÚLTIMO CAP DEL 2009, LES DIGO DE TODO CORAZÓN: "¡¡FELIZ AÑO 2010!! Q TO2 SUS DESEOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD, XQ HAN HEXO LOS MÍOS REALIDAD…ME HAN LEÍDO, ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS Y SOBRETODO ME HAN DEJADO ESCRIBIR Y COMPARTIRLES UN POCO DE LAS TANTAS LOCURAS Q CORREN X MI MENTE. MIL GRACIAS, DE VDD, MIL GRACIAS Y MUXAS FELICIDADES, LAS QUIERE…PRISCILLA

Su mente viajó…Se perdió en ese mar de sensaciones y olores que pertenecen a los recuerdos, que no son reales hasta que todas las conexiones mentales se hacen, y es como si lo vivieras de nuevo…

Suspiraba cansada frente a un vaso de vodka en las rocas en aquél bar muggle al que asistía cada día después de la ruptura con el pelirrojo…Parecía que era una gran relación, hasta que…Bueno hasta que tuvo la brillante idea de mencionar algo más sólido, algo que tuviera futuro…Una boda, un matrimonio y niños, ella ansiaba ser madre desde que cumplió los 17. Durante toda su relación con Ron ella calló sus deseos por conocer a su entonces pareja, ella sabía como reaccionaría…Después, con el pasar de los años, decidió tomar valor para que él supiera los verdaderos deseos que eran guardados en su corazón. Ron dejó muy claro que por el momento no quería bebés, y dudaba en quererlos algún día; eso destruyó a Hermione, pero era algo con lo que podía vivir, quizás él cambiaría de opinión algún día. Después de dejar en claro lo de los hijos, dejó en claro que tampoco deseaba un matrimonio y fue entonces que Herm decidió que aquello no podía seguir. Ella ansiaba ambas cosas tanto como ansiaba su profesión y su independencia.

El fuego líquido cayó por su garganta haciendo que apretara los párpados y moviera el vaso sonando los hielos, señal para que el cantinero sirviera otra.

-Jamás imaginé que la sabelotodo bebiera-dijo una voz ronca que pertenecía a un ex-compañero de escuela

-No sabes todo de mi, es más…-decía girándose a verlo- No sabes ni la cuarta parte de lo que soy-

-Entonces, instrúyeme por favor-

-Piérdete Zabinni-

-¿Por qué la agresión? Mejor te invito un trago-

-No gracias-contestaba poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Desde ese día cada día después del trabajo Hermione se topaba con Blaise…Las primeras veces en cuanto llegaba él, ella se iba; después platicaban amenamente hasta que siempre Blaise le ofrecía un trago, ella nunca lo razonó hasta que todo ese embrollo la había llevado a dormir junto a Draco; Blaise era sumamente insistente, demasiado con lo de la bebida.

Hasta que un día aceptó, en realidad aceptó varios días, pero siempre ocurría lo mismo, como una receta de cocina. Él le ofrecía una copa, ella aceptaba, la bebía a medias, el mundo o al menos el bar le daba vueltas, y después era como si alguien le desconectara al cerebro; no recordaba más que escenas aisladas de lo que sucedía…Las escenas se repetían, primero era la negrura acompañada de unos brazos que la manejaban como muñeca de trapo; a continuación la puerta del departamento del medimago, seguido de una noche pasional que ni siquiera gozaba o disfrutaba pues no la recordaba. Al día siguiente Blaise le llevaba el desayuno para poder llevarla a su trabajo, donde la dejaba un par de cuadras atrás haciendo que la castaña sospechara que no querían que los vieran juntos, no era algo estable sino casual, y no se volvían a ver hasta la noche, donde todo lo anterior se repetía haciéndola sentirse miserable.

Después de un par de semanas con la misma rutina y sintiéndose igual de vacía que como cuando se volvió soltera, decidió terminar con aquello. Ese día estaba despertando con una horrible jaqueca, desnuda y sin nadie junto, sabía la rutina así que se vistió rápidamente para dirigirse a su casa y empezar a cortar, a arrancar mas bien, todo de raíz.

Aquél día en que se decidió, sentada en su escritorio mirando sus pendientes que había realizado notó en el número 12 un círculo rojo que indicaba el inicio de su menstruación, pero hoy no era 12 era 18…Entonces trató de recordar si el período pasado había sido regular ¿El período pasado? ¡Ni siquiera había tenido período pasado! Su respiración agitada se oía en aquella habitación, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de recordar si usaban protección…Ella siempre usaba el mismo hechizo anticonceptivo ¿Entonces como era eso posible?

Ese mismo día hizo una cita con el medimago, y ese mismo día le confirmaron sus sospechas…Siempre que recordaba ese día escuchaba como un eco dulce y fuerte: Felicidades Señora Granger está usted embarazada y tiene un mes y medio…Decidió no volver a ver a Blaise y que jamás se enteraría de su situación.

En el trabajo pidió un traslado a las oficinas y pidió que por motivos personales se mantuviera en secreto; sus jefes sabiendo que clase de trabajo ejercía no se opusieron y fue así como Hermione Granger se desapareció para Blaise Zabinni.

Ella no se podía imaginar que Blaise la siguió hasta que cambió de puesto, se mantuvo en contacto con los conocidos que trabajaban y que podrían escuchar algún rumor acerca del embarazo de Hermione, cuando los días pasaron y formaron meses sin saber de un embarazo ni de ella, presupuso que su plan había fracasado y la había guardado en el olvido.

La sensación de unos dedos rozando su abdomen la sacaron de ese recuento de daños, aunque suspirando se dijo a sí misma "Si yo usaba un hechizo anticonceptivo….¿Cómo?...Todo aquello era un plan y el maldito trago formaba parte de él"

-Te amo, trata de dormir-pedía un susurro en su oído

-Gracias eso haré…También te amo- contestó dejándose acunar por Morfeo, ya que se sentía protegida, a salvo y amada cuando ese brazo la tomaba posesivamente para que durmieran aún más juntos.

Hermione se estiró como gatito frente a la chimenea, suspirando se giró a abrazar al rubio…Tanteó la cama con una mano abriendo los ojos al notar que no había nadie. Se sentó en la cama buscando al susodicho cuando llegó a la conclusión de que ese sábado su pareja se había levantado temprano.

Se puso la bata sonriendo al pensar en que podría tener un sábado de "chicas" con Alexa.

Canturreaba caminando hacia la puerta de su hija y la tocó con fuerza, esperó unos segundos por la respuesta y abrió la puerta suponiendo que aún estaba dormida.

La cama destendida, el uniforme en el piso y la pijama hecha un ovillo frente al armario…pero su hija no estaba.

Bajó las escaleras y decidió tomar un café cargado para despabilarse.

Estaba sentada soplando la taza cuando la puerta se abrió

-¡Harry!- decía saludando

-Me temo que soy sólo yo…-contestaba un pelirrojo

-Perdona, es que hoy no encuentro a nadie…Bueno a ti-

-¿Me puedo sentar?-

-Claro-

-¡¿Y yo por qué tengo que venir?!- cuestionaba una furiosa adolescente, cruzándose de brazos en el asiento trasero del coche.

-Porque es algo que te incumbe, creo yo…-

-Yo no me voy a casar contigo…Es más yo busco lo opuesto a ti…-

-Ten hijos Potter, ten hijos…-decía mirando a Alexa por el retrovisor y después mirando a su copiloto

-Lo tendré en mente-contestaba mirando a una chica enojada

El coche paró frente a una tienda departamental, Draco se sentía feliz, emocionado y energetizado por aquella idea que le había atacado en la mañana muy temprano: "casarse"…

-¿Por qué paramos aquí?-

La pregunta lo bajó de su nube.

-Porque deseo comprarle un vestido blanco sencillo…-

-Bien, aquí te espero-

Draco bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta diciendo:

-Iremos todos juntos, baja del auto-

-¿Cómo una familia?-preguntaba bajando y en tono sarcástico- ¡Vamos mi otro papi espera!-gritaba haciendo que Draco bufara sabiendo que aquella anécdota lo seguiría por el resto de su vida.

Ya dentro de la tienda Draco miró a Alexa tratando de alejarse de Harry

-No te alejes demasiado-pedía Draco

Los tres buscaban por toda la tienda algo que gritara: ¡Boda!, o al menos, algo parecido.

Alexa se giró a mirar aquél vestido estrapless blanco con vuelo en los pies…Era hermoso, no había palabras que mejor lo describieran…Era sencillo y aún así valía la pena.

-¿Alexa?-preguntaba Draco tratando de captar su atención, pero ella se quedó con la mirada perdida y él siguió su mirada para ver que observaba.

Harry se les unió a los pocos segundos.

La escena era cómica; dos hombres y una niña con la cabeza ladeada hacia la derecha y con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó un dependiente

-¡Queremos ese!-dijeron al unísono

Estaban en la caja pagando, cuando Alexa quiso retirarse algo incómoda por el hecho de que todo parecía encajar, sin embargo, sus tatuajes seguían…Su vida no había cambiado.

-Quédate aquí-pedía Draco alejándose de la caja

Alexa bufó negando con la cabeza y alejándose del lugar, salió de la tienda a sentarse en la acera tratando de no llorar y queriendo comprender.

El rubio no tardó en llegar con otro paquete, estaba pagando cuando a simple vista su hija no estaba…Terminó de pagar sintiendo que el lugar se hacía pequeño, su corazón latía demasiado rápido; estaba a punto de gritar su nombre, cuando recordó la vez que le compró el abrigo y se dirigió a la salida rápidamente.

-¡Alexa!-gritaba saliendo de la tienda, empujando la puerta con fuerza

-¿Mande?-contestaba una chica detrás de él sentada

-¿Qué te dije de irte así?-preguntaba tomándola por la muñeca

-¿Cómo?- preguntaba tratando de zafarse de su agarre

-La vez que te compré el abrigo hiciste lo mismo, no lo volveré a repetir, así que escúchame bien: NO-TE-SE-PA-RES ¿Oíste?- amenazaba jalándola hacia dentro de la tienda.

Draco intentaba buscar a Potter cuando sintió que aquél agarre brusco de muñeca poco a poco se aflojaba para dar pie a una tomada de manos; su hija le tomaba la mano de manera fuerte como si temiera perderlo…El rubio recordó entonces aquella primera vez cuando la pequeña lo tomó de igual manera por la cintura y sonrío.

Estaban en el coche llegando a su destino final, cuando la chica se acostó en el asiento trasero

-Tengo sueño-

-Ya era hora de que un sábado te levantaras a una hora decente-

-Déjame en paz…-dijo tapándose el sol con una mano.

La chica pronto sintió que el coche paraba, las puertas se abrían y cerraban, y un adulto abría su puerta haciendo que ella mirara hacía arriba.

-Bajemos-

La joyería era preciosa, había encargados por doquier y las joyas brillaban con cada rayo de sol que se colaba por las ventanas.

Estaban frente al mostrador mientras Malfoy elegía entre dos piezas exquisitas de plata con el diamante finamente cortado, pero en diferentes formas uno un cuadrado pequeñito y otro un rectángulo un poco más "tosco".

-Deme ése-pedía al Señor

-¿Eso es todo?-

-También veremos sus argollas de matrimonio-

-Muy bien-

-¿Potter? preguntaba extrañado

-Es un encargo de tu padrino…-explicaba-¿No pensabas que no le avisaría de algo tan importante?-

-Gracias-

-De qué, además el pidió ser tu padrino de anillos-

Draco se giró a ver a Alexa, quien miraba las parejas de anillos con cara arrugada, él quería que supiera que era tomada en cuenta.

-¿Qué opinas?-

-¿De qué?-

-De las argollas ¿Cuáles te gustan más?-

Alexa miró a todas como si fuera un conocedor,el rubio estaba fascinado con aquello

-Ésas-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Esas de ahí-decía señalando, lo que al parecer eran unas argollas de oro sumamente simples

-¿Por qué esas?-

-Mira-decía tomándolas y mostrándole que poseían un finísimo grabado…Era el símbolo de infinito

-Has elegido perfectamente-decía dándole un beso en la frente-Me llevo éstos-

Estaban llegando cuando Draco fue el primero en entrar, caminaba apresurado a las escaleras cuando una risa que provenía de la cocina hizo que se detuviera en seco y se dirigiera a aquél lugar.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo que tragara saliva ruidosamente al ver aquella escena: La comadreja riendo con su futura esposa, y tocándole el hombro

-¡Llegaron!-decía animada cuando el rubio se iba de la cocina

El rubio subió la escaleras ruidosamente, extrañando a cierta chica que apenas estaba colocando su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.

Cuando la puerta de la cocina se abría dejando ver a un pelirrojo mientras su madre salía, supo la razón del enojo de su padre.

-Sube-

-¿Alexa?-

-Sube, papá te espera…-

Hermione subía con curiosidad y al llegar a la puerta entreabierta, simplemente le dio un empujón mostrando sobre su cama el vestido con las zapatillas a juego…Entraba con sigilo cuando la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, dejando ver a un rubio hincado

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-

-Ya le dio el anillo- murmuró Alexa sentada en la sala, después de un gritito agudo

-Así es-contestaba Harry mientras terminaba todos los pendientes

-Ella aceptó-comentó después de un grito un poco más ronco

-Probablemente-

Alexa subía los escalones con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría que no sabía descifrar.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y quedó sorprendida; ahí, encima de una cama tendida estaba un lindo vestido negro de tirantes con unos zapatos a juego…Se acercó, sentándose en el cobertor verde rozando el vestido y notando una cajita negra. Respiraba agitadamente cuando la tomó y decidió abrirla, había un juego: unos aretes cuadraditos y una cadena de oro con un cuadradito de diamante.

-Es un día especial para todos- informaba una voz ronca en el marco de la puerta.

Alexa miraba sonriendo a su padre y madre, abrazados y que la observaban, como los padres suelen mirar abrir los regalos a sus hijos la mañana de navidad; con ternura, alegría y un sentimiento único.

-¡Gracias papá!-decía abrazándolo fuertemente.

Severus tenía todo preparado cuando llegaron a su casa gracias a Potter. El lugar era bellísimo, Hermione jamás imaginó que el oscuro y lúgubre profesor de pociones tuviera un hogar como ese; se aparecieron en un gran salón, con un ventanal que daba de techo a suelo dejando pasar la luz del Sol en todo se esplendor. Granger tuvo que desviar la mirada en un principio porque la luz era tal, que llenaba todo con una gracia y paz que la hacían sentirse en un estado de felicidad que sólo supo suspirar y sonreír.

Draco tuvo que reconocer que hace mucho que no veía aquella mansión de aspecto descuidado y frío, fuera tan… "Alegre".

Delante de aquél hermoso ventanal estaba una mesa donde un clérigo estaba sonriéndoles de pie; Draco lucía confundido aunque sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Debido al origen de la señorita Granger creí apropiado hacer algo religioso-comentaba Severus con una sonrisa- Además-continuaba en un tono un poco más bajito- Debido a las circunstancias, lo mejor será que no haya un registro de ustedes…-

Eso inquietó un poco a ambos, así que Harry salió al rescate.

-Por eso decidimos que fuera un registro muggle…Usando algunos "trucos", yo guardaré el acta hasta que puedan llevarla al ministerio-concluía guiñando un ojo.

La boda fue sencilla, las palabras adecuadas se dijeron y las respuestas esperadas se pronunciaron; Severus fue su padrino de anillos uniéndose aún más al rubio y formando una nueva alianza con la castaña.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron cuando hubieron firmado el acta y sellando aquella promesa de amor eterno con un dulce beso.

Hermione sonreía mirando todo lo acontecido como un sueño, como si estuviera adormecida pero feliz viviendo ese hermoso momento con el hombre a quien se vio unida de manera tan extraña; Draco estaba más que feliz, sentía que de su pecho saldrían numerosas mariposas o puntos de luz por todo lo que la castaña le hacía sentir, miró sus manos entrelazadas haciendo que los anillos brillaran por el Sol.

-El infinito…-murmuró Hermione mirando su alianza de matrimonio

-Como mi amor por ti-contestó Draco.

-Lamento arruinar este momento-dijo Severus- Pero aquí tengo algo que lo hará mucho más alegre-

-No hay una cosa así…-dijo Hermione-A menos que…-

Ahí estaba Snape cargando a una ya crecida bebita que sonreía como si reconociera a la joven pareja como sus padres.

Hermione se avalanzó sobre ella abrazándola y llorando de felicidad; Draco se unió a aquél abrazo sintiéndose lleno, cuando una punzada le recordó que había otra niña presente.

A lo lejos, en una esquina algo obscura estaba Alexa mirando la escena algo dolida y triste…

Bajó la vista parpadéando para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro cuando miró unos zapatos que la hicieron mirar al dueño.

-Vamos…Falta un miembro de la familia…-decía tomándola de la mano y acercándola al resto de la familia.

Era tan extraño verse así misma…Era tan…feliz. Ella no recordaba cuando había dejado de serlo y se sintió bien de verse sonreír.

Después de unas cuantas horas, debieron regresar a la realidad…Hermione abrazaba fuertemente a su niña susurrándole promesas de regresar por ella, de colmarla de besos y cariños…Poco a poco, aún contra su voluntad se fue desprendiendo del pequeño cuerpecito…

Había sido un gran día, pensaba un rubio abrazado de sus dos amores; de las dos chicas que le habían robado la existencia…La respiración acompasada de ambas, lo invitó también a dormir…La felicidad era absoluta así: durmiendo con su esposa y su hija.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

*SAY: MUXAS GRX X DEJARME REVIEW N CADA CAP!! UN MEGA ABRAZO DE AÑO NUEVO, Q TO2 TUS DESEOS SE VUELVAN REALIDAD, YA SABES LO Q SE T DESEA, SE T KIERE XIK!!

*ANGY MALFOY: NUNK SON BOBADAS, ME FASCINA LEER TU REVIEW, MUXAS GRX X DEJARME UNO. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! MUXAS COSAS LINDAS PARA ESTE 2010!!

*QUILLA12: PERDOOON!! C Q M TARDO MUXO =$ OJALÁ ESTE CAP COMPENSE LA TARDANZA,AHORA YO T MANDO UN ABRAZOTE X AÑO NUEVO!! Q SE CUMPLAN TODAS TUS METAS, GRX X STAR CONMIGO, BZOZ!!

*ALIORRALA18: ME ALEGRA Q T HAYAS REÍDO!! GRX X TU LINDO REVIEW! FELIZ 2010!! Q T TRAIGA MUXAS SONRISAS!!


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO XXIX

PERDONEN LA DEMORA PERO ES Q UNO SE CREE EN VACACIONES PERMANENTES Y ECHAR A ANDAR A LA ARDILLITA PUES CUESTA, PROMETO NO TARDARME TANTO CON EL Q SIGUE...OJALÁ LES GUSTE Y RECUERDEN, AMO LA INTRIGA...

Ese domingo no pasó nada extraordinario a simple vista; pero cierto rubio despertó algo confundido al no tener un cuerpecito junto. Suspirando miró el hueco que antes ocupaba su hija, sin saber porque a pesar de sus intentos por unirse ella se apartaba como marcando una línea imaginaria prohibiéndole cruzarla.

Aunque el domingo estaba llegando a su fin, ambos Malfoy sabían que al día siguiente tenían el día libre, era feriado y como siempre esos días no se acostumbra ir al colegio.

La noche del domingo Alexa estaba dormida teniendo pesadillas, eran una mezcla de las cosas que había vivido con sus miedos; algo realmente horroroso para la pequeña. Se levantó sobresaltada al mismo tiempo que un relámpago surcaba los cielos seguido del poderoso trueno haciendo que tragara saliva con dificultad. Al principio trató de calmarse pero al siguiente relámpago de la tormenta eléctrica que pasaba se puso de pie inmediatamente, para salir de su habitación. Caminaba lentamente hacia la habitación de sus padres, dudando en entrar en pedir auxilio...

-A los novios no les gusta ser molestados-dijo un pelirrojo en bata y con un vaso de agua en la mano

Alexa se giró a mirarlo con algo de odio en los ojos

-Supongo que tienes razón, los recién casados no querrán que los moleste-dijo con cizaña

Al pelirrojo se le borró la sonrisa burlona.

Alexa le sonrió esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó, porque la puerta de los novios se abrió mostrando a un rubio en pantalón de pijama que miraba de manera retadora al pelirrojo.

Ronald bufó, mientras subía las escaleras, el rubio alargó el brazo cediéndole el paso a su hija a la habitación y cerrándola sin hacer ruido.

Alexa se quedó de pie frente a la cama sin saber que hacer hasta que otro estruendoso sonido entró a la habitación haciéndola brincar; Draco se acercó a ella poniéndola una mano sobre su hombro y guiándola a la cama. Ella se dejó guiar, se dejó acostar en medio de la cama, junto a su madre y su padre, quien la abrazó protectoramente haciéndola sentir en su hogar, el que jamás tuvo de niña.

Alrededor de las seis de la mañana Alexa despertó curiosamente en el lugar que ocupaba Draco y ahora el rubio estaba en medio de la cama; Alexa sonrió al contemplar aquello, pero en el fondo deseaba irse a su habitación y que este momento de vulnerabilidad pasara despaercibido. Se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando un ruido la hizo girarse, su padre se estaba incorporando en la cama y la miraba confundido.

-¿Qué sucede? Es muy temprano- susurraba

-Es que...- ¿Cómo decirle que no quería ser débil?- hace...hace frío-

Sin decir nada su padre se puso de pie, caminó hasta la cómoda de donde sacó un suéter algo viejo color verde obscuro, se acercó a ella y le pidió en silencio y con señales, que alzara las manos. Aún confundida lo hizo mientras sentía como el suéter le era acomodado, algo avergonzada porque jamás alguien la había vestido como a una muñequita; cuando el suéter pasó sus ojos Draco con una nalgada la mandó a la cama de nuevo.

Cuando despertó se encontró en medio de la cama con el sol dándole en la cara y sola, se estaba incorporando cuando notó que la cama estaba ya vacía, más no el cuarto. Enfrente del espejo estaba su madre terminando de arreglarse sin notar que era observada; Alexa la miró embelesada, jamás había visto la manera tan delicada con la que su madre se ponía el rubor o la manera en que se colocaba los aretes...

-¿Ya despertaste?-preguntaba terminando de ponerse el segundo arete y viendo de reojo a Alexa

Ella asintió sonréndole

-Vístete pronto, Draco nos llevará de paseo...-decía revolviéndole el cabello, para después abrir la puerta- Y juró que si no estabas lista pronto te dejaría-concluyó saliendo de ahí

-¡Clásico!-

-¡Te dejaremos!-

Ese grito hizo que se pusiera los tennis de forma más rápida

-¡Ya voy!- avisó saliendo a toda marcha de su cuarto cuando se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta y se giró a ver el suéter.

Doblado como nunca había doblado algo en su vida, acomodado en la cama; ella sentía que esa prenda la estaba esperando...Que le contaba de un mundo que ella desconocía, dónde tenía padre y madre...

-¡Se acabó! ¡Nos vamos!-

-¡Ya estoy bajando!-gritaba dando un portazo

Fue el día más maravilloso de su vida; jamás había estado en un bazar...Había puestos interminables de comida, de fruta y verdura, de ropa, de accesorios y uno de muñequitas de madera...Alexa se perdió mirando esas muñecas; recordando como ansiaba tener una de pequeña, pero ¿Quién se la compraría? Ella debía mantenerse y no había recursos suficientes para poder gastar el dinero en cosas tan vanales...

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba Hermione colocando una mano en su hombro

-Nada, yo sólo...-

-¿No estás algo grande para muñecas?-cuestionaba un rubio que acababa de entrar a escena

-Claro que no...-contestaba la castaña-Las mujeres nunca estaremos grandes para esas cosas ¿Verdad?-

Alexa alzó el rostro para verla mientras la jalaba hacia el puesto

-Todas son muy bonitas....¿Cuál te gusta?-

Su hija miraba detenidamente cada uno, hasta que una con traje oriental parecía llamarla...

-Ésta-decía tomando a la muñequita con traje tradicional de Japón

-Es preciosa, heredaste mi buen gusto, la llevaremos ¿Cuánto cuesta?-

El amable anciano dio un precio mientras colocaba la muñeca en una bolsa; Hermione estaba buscando el dinero cuando una mano dió un billete delante de sus ojos haciendo que mirara al culpable

-No sería buen padre si no consintiera a mi pequeña- decía un rubio sonriéndole a Hermione

-Gracias-

-De nada, es para que le pongas empeño a tus exámenes-dijo abrazando a una castaña

-¿Exámenes? Seguro saldrás bien...-

-Eso lo heredaste de tu madre, ella siempre sacaba calificación perfecta... El buen gusto espero que también-

Todos rieron ante el comentario y siguieron su camino despreocupadamente; todos menos la pequeña que miraba la muñeca con algo de tristeza...

-Siempre decepciono...-susurró alcanzando a sus padres

La cena pasó con muchas risas, todos eran una gran familia; Harry era el tío que tenía una conexión casi perfecta con Alexa, Hermione descubrió que le nacía ser maternal con ella y que pronto estaría lista para poder cuidar de su bebé y Draco... Draco aunque era el favorito de la niña, sentía que aún había algo de rencor guardado, alguna mirada o algún gesto le demostraban que había algo que no le perdonaba...

Malfoy miraba ese bultito en la cama que respiraba con tranquilidad desde la puerta con cairño; sentía que esa pequeña le pertenecía del todo...

-¿No vienes a dormir?-preguntaba quedamente la castaña abrazándolo por detrás

-Pensaba que es díficil ser padre, y por partida doble-contestaba girándose a besarla y cerrando la puerta

-¿Partida doble?-cuestionaba Hermione entrando a su habitción y quitándose la bata-Creí que por el momento sólo teníamos una hija...-

-Jamás podré ver a Alexa como dos personas diferentes...-

-Entiendo- dijo acostándose en la cama y mirándolo

Él de perfi sentado en la cama con la mirada fija en el horizonte

-Creo que debemos buscar otro nombre...-

-¿Perdón?-

-Es sólo que no me parece bien que ambas hijas se llamen igual, creo que debemos darle el lugar que se merece Alexa-

-Draco...-decía incorporándose- Sé lo que sientes, pero Alexa se irá...Me refiero a que no pueden estar en el mismo espacio-tiempo la del futuro y la del presente... Alexa no puede quedarse, tendremos que afrontar que la despedida llegará...-

-Edana...Lo leí en algún libro y me llamó la atención ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó girándose a verla

-Creo que lo podemos discutir después-

No podía romperle el corazón; era evidente que Draco no podía enfrentarse a la idea de que Alexa debía irse...¿Por qué preocuparlo? Todavía no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría su bebé con Severus y debía admitir que la Alexa crecida había venido a ser una salvación...Debía dejarlo creer que siempre serían esa familia, ella también debía creerlo o la tristeza no le permitiría levantarse de nuevo

Ahora mismo podía perderse en esa imagen; Draco dormido con la cara reflejando tranquilidad, ella le acomodó ese mechón rebelde que caía por su frente...

-Te amo- le susurró antes de dormirse

-Esta niña ya se tardó, no llegaremos a tiempo...-

-Calma, ya bajará...-pedía Hermione tomando la mano del hombre con cariño

-Ya bajé...-

-Bien, vámonos o llegaremos tarde-ordenaba tomando su portafolio y encaminándose a la salida con su hija

-Sé bueno con ella...Siento que le sucede algo y no nos lo quiere decir...-

-Eso no es novedad, que tengas buen día..-se despidió dándole un fugaz beso en los labios

El examen había terminado, ahora estaba sentado en su escritorio suspirando y viendo como los muchachos se relajaban...Una semana de pruebas le habia hecho comprender que los alumnos quedaban algo tensos y no tenía caso presionarlos con algún tema porque era imposible que atendieran a la clase; entonces él les daba la mitad de la clase para que hablaran en silencio con la condición de que después dieran todo en la mitad restante.

-¿Profesor?-preguntaba una mujer mayor desde la puerta- El director lo busca..-

-En seguida voy...Disfruten los minutos que les quedan, porque cuando regrese terminaremos la guía...-

Se pasó la mano por el cabello antes de entrar a la oficina, inhaló profundo y abrió la puerta

-¿Me llamaba?-

-Siéntese por favor- pedía señalando el asiento vacío junto a su hija

Miró a Alexa preguntándose ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-Es un tema un tanto delicado, pero debe saber que su hija podría verse en la necesidad de repetir el año...-

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué motivo?-preguntaba viendo de tanto en tanto a la pequeña

-Sus calificaciones no son lo que esperamos... Se lo quería comunicar porque si no pasa los extraordinarios, me veré en la penosa necesidad de pedirle que la inscriba en otra escuela...-

-Entiendo, eso no sucederá...Gracias por avisarme-dijo poniéndose de pie- Con permiso-

Estaba saliendo de la oficina caminando por el pasillo cuando un brazo la hizo meterse en un salón vacío

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaba apretando con dolor su antebrazo y viendo al culpable

-¡Me puedes explicar lo que está sucediendo! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas reprobando?!-

-No tengo porque decirte todo lo que me pasa...-decía con la cabeza agachada y voz baja

Draco le arrebató su mochila comenzando a esculcarla y sacando los cuadernos; los hojeó enojado y dándose cuenta que los apuntes eran pobres y los ejercicios incompletos

-¡¿Qué es ésto?!-

Alexa no contestaba sólo alejaba la vista mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-¡¿No sabes tomar notas?! ¡¿Qué nunca fuiste al colegio?!-

Esa última pregunta hizo hervir la sangre de Alexa quién con ira en los ojos se preparó para contestar

-¡¡No!! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¡Jamás fui a la escuela!! ¡¿Quieres saber por qué?! ¡¿Eh?! Porque toda mi vida me la pase en la calle, trabajando o pidiendo limosna para sobrevivir...Sólo fui al kinder...-susurró lo último con gran dolor- ¡¿Estás contento?! ¡¡Ahora sabes porque ...!! Porque siempre seré una decepción- concluyó corriendo lejos dejando a un estático Draco

Alexa lloraba pateando los botes de basura con algo que iba más allá del enojo; golpeó varias veces la pared haciendo que de sus nudillos brotara el preciado líquido que nos da vida...Sin siquiera pensarlo decidió hechizar su apariencia, logrando así salir de la escuela luciendo como una mujer mayor...

Draco no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder; jamás en toda su vida se había sentido asco por él mismo, era un horrible clon de su padre, el ser que más odió... Acababa de tratar de una forma espantosa a su propia hija; acababa de tratar como él odió que su padre lo tratara... Negando con la cabeza decidió irse de aquél lugar con su hija; la alejaría del lugar que la lastimaba, no para enseñarle que podía huir de los problemas sino para enseñarle que siempre podía contar con él...Juntos encontrarían una solución que haría a ambos muy felices...

- Hola ¿Podría mandar llamar a Alexa Larkins? Tenemos una crisis familiar en la que necesitan mi presencia y me gustaría poder llevarla conmigo...-

-Claro profesor, lamento escuchar eso...tome asiento por favor que en un segundo vendrá su hija-

Él estaba tan distraído que no se preocupó por prestar atención a la conversación que estaba llevándose a cabo en el teléfono...

-Disculpe ¿Profesor?-

-Si...-

-Me informan que su hija no está en el plantel, no me explico como pudo salir...-

-Quizás mi ... pareja pasó por ella y no me avisó, lamento haberla molestado-

Malfoy sabía los extremos a los que podía llegar su hija; era una adolescente herida y además contaba con la magia que hacía mucho más fácil que sus caprichos se hicieran realidad.

Alexa por su parte se encontraba frente a un dependiente; esperando a que le dieran lo que acababa de ordenar con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos de forma involuntaria...

-Tenga...-

-Gracias- decía tomando la botella cubierta de una bolsa de papel café.

Le dió un gran y largo trago sintiendo como le quemaba la garganta a su paso, y recordando que la última vez que bebió de ese modo fue cuando tomó valor para tatuarse la espalda...

Draco abrió la puerta con fuerza; subió las escaleras de forma ruidosa y gritando a su paso:

-¡¡Alexa!! ¡¡Alexa!!-

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba la castaña

-¡¡Se fue!! ¡¡No está en el colegio!!-

-¡¿Qué?! Saldré a buscarla...-

-¡Estás loca! Tú no puedes salir de la casa, recuerda-decía tomándola por los hombros

-¡Déjame!-gritaba adentrándose en la biblioteca

Él sabía que ella debía sentirse sumamente impotente; pero debía protegerla ante todo...No podía soportar la idea de perder a ambas dueñas de su corazón...

-¿Sucede algo malo?-preguntaba el salvador del mundo mágico

-Alexa desapareció del colegio...-

-¿Se escapó? No tiene sentido...-

Draco bajó la mirada con aire de culpabilidad y comenzó a explicar lo que acababa de pasar...

Alexa miraba con una mezcla de dolor y somnolencia, producto del alcohol, la puerta de su casa...Ya no había marcha atrás, ahora debía aceptar que no sólo huyó del colegio sino que además estaba algo ebria...Ahora si se armaría...

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y procurando no hacer ruido, entró y asomó la cabeza por la sala y entonces...

Draco estaba sentado de una forma relajada en el sillón... ¿No sabía que se había ido? ¿No estaba preocupado por ella? De pronto esuchó un ruido en la biblioteca y decidó que quizás su madre si estaba preocupada por su ausencia

-La poción surtió efecto Draco-dijo Harry- Ahora que no estás alterado podremos buscar a Alexa...-

-Si..Hace mucho que no tomaba calmantes...-

Ron miraba con malicia a la castaña tomar el té que le había preparado; alguna vez lo habían hechizado con esa poción, era el momento de él hacerlo tomando provecho...

-No puedo creer que esté perdida...-

-Es sólo la sobrina de Malfoy...-decía tomándola por la barbilla y rozando sus labios con los suyos- No tiene importancia...-

Ahí estaba su madre besándose con otro hombre; ni siquiera razonó que ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo y abriendo la puerta para después azotarla con furia...

Hermione escuchó ese portazo con un dolor en el corazón haciendo que empujara al pelirrojo...

-Él es mi marido Ronald, lamento si no te lo comuniqué antes, pero debo hacerlo ahora...Soy una mujer felizmente casada ¿Qué me pasa?- se preguntaba a sí misma con una mano sobre su cabeza

-Quizás no eres feliz...-dijo Ron acercándole el té

-O quizás tú me diste el filtro del amor...-decía aventando la taza y saliendo de esa habitación-Que bajo caíste...-

Draco se topó con Hermione en el pasillo mirándose con complicidad y amor; sonriéndose hasta que un pelirrojo salió de donde estaba su esposa...La mirada cambió dando paso a una con algo de enojo...

-Pensé que tú habías azotado la puerta...-

-Yo pensé lo mismo y...-

-¡Alexa!-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Saldré ahora mismo a buscarla, tú quédate por si regresa...- decía acercándose para besarla en los labios- Prométeme que estarás al pendiente...-

-Lo juro...-

Alexa había corrido al parque de enfrente... No se detuvo al sentir los charcos bajo sus pies; supuso que debió haberlo hecho cuando resbaló con el lodo cayendo así en una zanja quedando inconsciente...

Draco estaba a punto de subirse al auto con Potter cuando algo lo llamó hacia el parque...Podía ver una luz brillante desde un lugar escondido entre los árboles...

-Alexa...-

Potter corrió tras Malfoy sintiendo que ese par tenían una conexión que iba más allá de la común entre padre e hija...Lo comprobó cuando Draco tomaba de un agujero en la tierra el cuerpo desmayado de su hija, apretándola contra su pecho...

-Iremos al hospital de inmediato-ordenó el ex-rubio

Draco miró como ponían en una camilla a su querida pequeña y se alejaban...

-Estará bien, pero me cercioraré...-

-Severus...-

-Debía llamarlo...Él se hará pasar por médico y podrá entrar y salir a su antojo- dijo Harry

-Bien- aceptó Draco

Severus mantuvo en secreto que encontró alcohol en su sistema; ya hablaría con ella al respecto, no tenía caso que Draco supiera...Le dió una poción para que eso quedara fuera de los exámenes, y decidió llamar a su padre para que estuviera al tanto de su salud cuando una mano lo detuvo...

-Papá...Quiero a mi papá...-

-Él estará en seguida contigo, la fiebre debe bajar pronto...Tranquilízate...Iré por él-

-Papá-llamaba en el sopor de la fiebre

-La encontramos-dijo una sombra detrás de la cortina

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

*ALIORRALA 18: TARDÉ DEMASIADO LO SÉ!!!! PERO GRACIAS POR TUS BUENOS DESEOS!! TMB T MANDO UN ABRAZO!! Q ESTE 2010 ESTÉ SIENDO LO MEJOR!!

*ANGY MALFOY: GRX X TUS LINDOS MENSAJES!!!! ESPERO Q ESTE 2010 ESTÉ SIENDO TODO LO Q TÚ ESPERAS Y MÁS!!! M FASCINAN TUS REVIEWS!! BESOS!!

*POETIC LINES: GRX X TU CALIFICACIÓN!!! Y TMB GRX X DEJARME REVIEW!!! TE MANDO UN SUPER ABRAZO Y ESPERO Q T GUSTE EL CAP!!

*CHERRY GRL: UNO MAS!!! Y EL MÁS LARGO Q HE ESCRITOO!! GRX X SIEMPRE ESTAR CONMIGO!! T KIERO MUXO AMIGA!!!!

*VITA UT DOLOR: GRX X LEERME!!! ^^ M ENKNTA Q M DEJES REVIEWS!! JAMÁS DEJARÉ DE SOÑAR XQ TIENES RAZÓN, ES LO Q NOS MANTIENE VIVOS!! ESPERO Q TUS SUEÑOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD DE TODO CORAZÓN!!

*ZAFIRO-JES: ESTE CAP NO ES PRECISAMNT COLOR ROSA JEJE ^^U PERO ESPERO Q SEPAS Q TNDRÁ UN FINAL FELIZ!! GRX X SIEMPRE DEJAR UN LINDO REVIEW!!! BESOS!!!

*ZURICATA ZOQUETE: AKÍ ESTA EL CAP PA'Q TE "DESPIKES"!!! TE MANDO UN SUPERMEGA ABRAZOTOTOTE Y GRX X LEERME!!!! SIEMPRE SONRÍO CON TUS REVIEWS!!!  
*FJC NIX: BIENVENIDA NUEVA LECTORA!!!!! GRAX X SEGUIRME LA PISTA Y X TUS BUENOS DESEOS DE INSPIRACIÓN!!!! UN ABRAZO DE OSOTE!!!

*MONI-MUSTANG: ME HALAGAS!!!! GRX X DEJARME REVIEW!!!! ESPERO Q ESTE CAP SEA DE TU AGRADOOO!!!

*GABZPOTTER: AKI TIENES EL 29!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAA TARDADA PERO SEGURA!!! TE KIERO AMIGAAA!!!

*SERENA PRINCESITA HALE: GRX X SEGUIRME CON MIS FICS!!! TIENES MENCIÓN TMB EN EL OTRO DRAMIONE!!! GRX X TUS REVIEWS!!! Y DE VDD ME HALAGAS ^^ DBS SABER Q HAGO MI MEJOR ESFUERZO EN DESCRIBIR SENTIMIENTOS, ME HACES MUY FELIZ AL DECIRME Q ESO SE NOTA!!! BESOOOS!!!


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO XXX primera parte**

Debido a que me están diciendo que mis notas o dedicatorias no son permitidas, agrego esto a la nota del capítulo 30 para que así pues sea sólo parte del capítulo y por lo tanto evitar represalias y que me denuncien, pues lo que menos quiero es eso ya que se los debo a ustedes lectores.

* * *

La sombra se desvaneció sin dejar rastro; y para cuando un rubio llegó al lado de la pequeña cualquier rastro de maldad había desaparecido.

Severus observó para su asombro como Draco era un padre dedicado que jamás se separó de Alexa ni por un segundo; tuvo que convencerlo de ir de vuelta a casa de Potter para que descansara un poco y se cambiara de ropa, pero él se negó. Finalmente aceptó cuando Severus le recordó lo preocupada que debía estar Hermione y que con una llamada por teléfono no iba a quedarse tranquila; así que después de varias horas tanto su padrino como Harry vieron partir al rubio prometiendo cuidar de su hija el tiempo que él tardara en volver, ambos esperaban que fuera lo necesario para que descansara.

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando su exprofesor de pociones entró en la habitación.

-Vaya a comer algo, yo me quedaré- dijo en tono seco.

Miró salir al muchacho y sentándose en el sillón decidió descansar un poco.

La cabeza le punzaba, los ojos se cerraron casi de manera inmediata después de tratar de abrirlos; la luz era taladrante. Suspirando se motivó para abrirlos poco a poco y descifrar dónde se encontraba; el sonido de una puerta abrirse la hizo querer girarse pero la luz se lo seguía impidiendo y fue entonces cuando un "click" la alejó de su tormento pues apagaron el foco. Ya sin la fuente que le causaba dolor, abrió sus ojos y pegó un brinquito al notar que era la habitación de un hospital; escaneó la habitación y al concentrar su atención en un cuerpo que parecía estar dormido, decidió que quería irse de allí. Apretó los párpados cuando sacó la aguja de su piel y comenzó a bajar de la cama.

-¿Va algún lado Señorita Malfoy?-

El grito de la muchacha sonó por toda la habitación

-¿Me quiere matar?- decía colocando la mano en su pecho.

Tratando de regular su respiración comenzó a inspeccionar al hombre y su físico no concordaba con nadie que hubiera conocido hasta que se topó con sus ojos que la miraban de manera fría y que desarmaba.

-¿Snape?-preguntó con algo de temor

-¿Esperaba a alguien más?- preguntaba poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella en dos zancadas.

Alexa bajó la cabeza al sentirse juzgada; aunque no veía de manera directa a Severus ella sabía que la escena que se imaginó se iba a armar cuando llegó a la casa, por fin iba a suceder. Era extraño, jamás había sentido ese remordimiento de haber hecho algo. . . Sabía que era decepcionante, lo pudo ver en los ojos de su padre cuando le gritó por no ser una buena estudiante; pero nunca había sentido esa culpa por hacer algo que exclusivamente le competía a ella y a nadie más, bueno hasta hace varios meses descubrió que le competía a ella, su madre, su padre e incluso a Severus y Harry.

-Acuéstese en la cama y déjese de tonterías-

Ella obedeció sintiéndose algo apenada por la situación.

-Le dolerá un poco- advirtió cuando tomó la aguja del suero para volver a colocársela

Una vez que revisó todo estuviera en orden decidió hablar.

-Su padre no sabe que ingirió bebidas alcohólicas- dijo mirando de reojo a una muchacha que tragaba saliva con dificultad-No le daré un sermón moralista acerca de lo erróneo que fue esa decisión y usted lo sabe ¿Cierto?- preguntó preparando el terreno, él sabía tratar adolescentes y sabía que generando culpa obtendría más que gritando. Cuando Alexa asintió, él prosiguió- Ahora tiene que aceptar y digerir que no se manda sola, ya no es más una huérfana que deambula por las calles; ahora debe regirse por ciertas normas como cualquier miembro de una familia y aceptar las consecuencias que traen sus actos. Debe saber que sus acciones no sólo la afectan a usted ¿Tiene idea de lo pudo ocasionar su descuido? Imagínese lo que hubiera sucedido si su madre hubiera salido por la desesperación de no encontrarla, todos los cuidados y planes para mantenerlos a todos con vida se hubieran visto acabados. . . –

No pudo continuar pues unos sollozos lo hicieron girarse a verla, sonrió mientras se sentaba sabiéndose victorioso de su plan

-Cálmese, cálmese. . . – pedía frotando su espalda que subía y bajaba en un constante hipeo

Alexa parecía querer decir algo pero no lograba conseguirlo.

Una puerta abriéndose de forma brusca los hizo girarse de igual manera, haciendo que el corazón de la pequeña latiera, si era posible, aún más.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS Q CONTESTARON Q YA ESTÁN EN LAS DEDICATORIAS DEL CAPÍTULO 31

_HOLA! SÉ Q ME HE TARDADO MUUUUUUUUXO CON LOS FANFICS, LO SÉ...ESTA PUBLICACIÓN ES PARA EXPLICARLES EL XQ ME HE TARDADO.__EL SER Q MÁS AMO Y ADMIRO EN EL MUNDO ESTÁ ENFERMO Y TUVO Q SER HOSPITALIZADO... __AHORA EN UN PEKEÑO HOMENAJE A ÉL DECIDO ESCRIBIR XQ ES UNA PERSONA Q ME MARCÓ...PUEDEN DEJAR DE LEER AHORITA, SI ES Q ESPERAN EL CAPÍTULO 30 Y EL 10 RESPECTIVAMENTE, PERO DEBO ESCRIBIR SOBRE ÉL, TENGO Q HACERLO... __MI ABUELO ES UN HOMBRE Q VIVE UNA VIDA ESPECTACULAR, ES EL HOMBRE Q ME ENSEÑÓ A DEJAR IR LAS COSAS MATERIALES, ES EL HOMBRE Q SE KITÓ UN SUÉTER TEJIDO X MI ABUELA CUANDO AÚN ERAN NOVIOS Y SE LO DIÓ A UN INDIGENTE XQ TENÍA FRÍO, ES UN HOMBRE Q DIÓ A MANOS LLENAS CUANDO TUVO Y JAMÁS PIDIÓ CUANDO FALTÓ, UN HOMBRE Q T DEMUESTRA Q ALCANZAR LOS SUEÑOS NO ES DÍFICIL, SÓLO TIENES Q HACERLO CON EL CORAZÓN; PUES HIZO TOOODO LO Q KISO Y MÁS ALLÁ, JAMÁS CONOCIÓ IMPOSIBLE Y CREO Q AÚN NO LO HACE... __ES EL HOMBRE Q ME ENSEÑÓ Q EN LA VIDA NO HAY TIEMPO PARA LÁGRIMAS Y TRISTEZAS SI DE VERDAD ESTÁS VIVIENDO AL MÁXIMO! ES EL HOMBRE Q ME ENSEÑÓ Q LA SED X LA VIDA NUNK TERMINA! __ES EL HOMBRE Q DEJÓ, DEJA Y DEJARÁ UNA HUELLA IMBORRABLE EN MI VIDA... __ES EL HOMBRE Q JAMÁS VI DE MALAS, NO IMPORTA Q ESTUVIERA SUCEDIENDO, SU RISA ES LO Q MÁS RECUERDO... __ÉL ES MI PADRE, Y ESTOY MÁS Q ORGULLOSA D LLEVAR SU APELLIDO... __A TODO AQUÉL Q LEYÓ ESTO LE PIDO Q ORE POR ÉL...SIGNIFICARÍA MUXO PARA MI... __LOS KIERO...LES MANDO UN ABRAZO FUERTE Y ESPERO PRONTO PODER PUBLICAR 2 CAPÍTULOS MÁS...__PRISCILLA SILVa_


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 30 parte b**

El hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación respiraba de forma lenta y pesada mientras observaba la escena con algo de enojo. . . De pronto su mente viajó horas atrás cuando su ira no estaba a flor de piel.

-FLASHBACK-

_Entró de golpe a la casa y subió la escaleras de igual manera; su esposa que se encontraba en la sala al escuchar la puerta azotarse decidió averiguar que era lo que sucedía. Siguió la estela aromática de café y cigarro que el recién llegado había dejado hasta su cuarto. Al asomarse notó que la regadera estaba haciendo ruido y al juzgar por la ropa tirada supuso que Draco había regresado del hospital; suspirando recogió la muda y sacó una nueva para dejarla prolijamente doblada sobre la cama antes de salir para poder prepararle algo de comer._

_Malfoy se lavaba a consciencia mientras meditaba acerca de lo sucedido, sentía algo de alivio al saberla sana y salva , pero aún no estaba del todo tranquilo. Salió del baño notando ropa limpia y el crujido de la puerta dando de si, mostrando a una castaña con una bandeja de comida._

_-¿Te ayudo?-preguntaba acercándose a ella y tomando la charola en sus manos; comenzando a picar un poco del estofado_

_-¿Por qué no te sientas y comes bien?- decía Hermione sonriéndole-Quizás así me cuentes como está ella. . . –_

_En ese instante el rubio dejó de comer y se puso de pie dejando la comida en el tocador; mirando por la ventana, dándole la espalda a su esposa._

_-Ella está. . . a salvo-_

_-¿Entonces por qué te noto triste o enojado?- cuestionaba acercándose a él_

_-Porque fue mi culpa Herm, fue mi culpa que huyera de esa forma. . .Estoy enojado conmigo mismo… !Maldición! ¡Incluso estoy enojado con ella! ¡Quisiera darle una tunda! Enseñarle que lo que hizo es una idiotez. . .-_

_-Creo que deberías dormir un poco. . .-pedía acariciando su espalda-Ven, vamos, te acompaño-_

_Draco se dejó guiar hasta la cama dónde se sentó del lado izquierdo; se quitó la toalla de la cintura y se recostó mirando hacia el techo por pocos segundos, para después mirar a su mujer._

_-Creo que lo correcto sería que estuviéramos en igual de condiciones Señora Malfoy-dijo el rubio de forma sensual y juguetona_

_-¿Usted cree Señor Malfoy?-_

_-Eso creo yo-_

_-Bien-contestó comenzando a desvestirse._

_Draco amaba la forma en que ella lo hacía, mitad juego y mitad inocencia; combinación perfecta que lo desarmaba al instante. Cuando ella estuvo totalmente desnuda se giró acostada observándolo y sonriéndole._

_-¿Así está bien Señor Malfoy?-_

_-Perfecto, Señora Malfoy-dijo acercándose a ella para besarla con pasión_

_-Creí que íbamos a dormir- decía entre jadeos la castaña_

_-Después de hacer ejercicio se duerme mejor-_

_Se rodaron sobre la cama hasta que ella tomó el control, sentada a horcajadas sobre él comenzando a besarlo; a amarlo con pasión para demostrarle que la come-libros había quedado muy atrás. Después de hacer el amor ambos durmieron abrazados, sintiendo paz y calma._

_Hermione despertó sintiendo un vacío a su lado, dirigió su mirada al hombre que se vestía en silencio._

_-¿Pensando en la graciosa huída?-_

_-Nunca. . .- contestó caminando hacia ella y depositando un fugaz beso en sus labios-Debo irme a cambiar turno con Potter-_

_-Me parece bien-dijo con una sonrisa que amaba, todos sus problemas eran olvidados cuando la veía sonreír._

_Ya un poco más calmado entró al hospital; pero toda tranquilidad se vió esfumada cuando escuchó la frase: "Bebidas alcohólicas", de nuevo la ira estaba en su ser._

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Severus en el cuerpo de otra persona se puso de pie.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que los deje solos-dijo caminando hacia la puerta

Una vez que estuvo junto a su ahijado suspirando le dijo:

-Tómalo con calma, recuerda que sólo es una niña-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-contestó entre dientes

El click de la puerta cerrándose hizo que Alexa apretara los párpados, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Draco la miraba mordiéndose el labio, tratando de que su enojo no fuera el que hablara.

Alexa no se atrevía a alzar el rostro, lo escuchó caminar por el cuarto y con cada paso tragaba saliva con más dificultad. A los pocos segundos en su campo visual aparecieron unos mocasines cafés en lugar de unas baldosas grises. Poco a poco levantó el rostro, pero nunca pudo verlo a los ojos pues en cuanto lo hizo la palma del hombre chocó contra su mejilla fuertemente.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así!-

Ella negó con la cabeza volviendo a agacharla, hasta que sintió el colchón dando de sí y aún con miedo alzó un poco la vista. Draco comenzó a sacudirla con fuerza

-¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a tomar decisiones de este calibre! ¡Huir no es la solución!- le gritó

Conforme los segundos pasaron él se fue calmando hasta que pasó de la sacudida a un abrazo.

-No sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías a tu mamá y a mi. . .-

-Lo siento- alcanzó a decir entre sollozos.

Mientras ese emotivo momento sucedía, una mano garabateaba el nombre de "Alexa" en un sobre que entregó en la vivienda de la misma. . .

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

*Myriammar: Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Y Por tus halagos! Un beso y abrazote de todo corazón

*Tokyo2323: Gracias, ya estoy mejor y espero que este 2011 sea todo lo q has esperado!

*Anónima del 2010-12-27: Gracias por tus lindas palabras, lamento la pérdida de tu madre y de todo corazón cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa. Nunca me aburro leyendo a mis lectores, pienso q es darle la misma atención q me dan al leerme y dejarme palabras de aliento. ¡Ánimo!

*Say: Gracias amiga! Un besote! Y espero q este cap te guste muchísimo! Un abrazo muy fuerte!

*Ana Sofía Martínez Noriega: Gracias, q linda explicación! Y muchísimas gracias por las palabras tan bellas. . . GRACIAS POR BUSCARME! GRACIAS X LA ADMIRACIÓN! Y ESPERO Q SIEMPRE ESTEMOS EN CONTACTO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE!

*Claudia Potter-Black: Q bueno q la historia t esté gustando mucho y t haya sacado sonrisas al por mayor! Gracias por la oración en nombre d mi abuelo, ya no está en el plano físico pero gracias por la atención!

*Darkangelcullenmalfoy: Bienvenida! Gracias y q bueno q t hice recordar buenos momentos de tu abuelo! Y gracias por la velita. . . Un abrazo!

*Moni-mustang: Grx x el review! Espero q este cap t guste!

*Yaz: Gracias por tus palabras! Por tu review! Un abrazo! Y si, Severus la quiere porque la está viendo crecer!

NOTA:

ANTES Q NADA KIERO AGREDECER DE FORMA GENERAL A AQUELLAS PERSONAS Q ESTUVIERON CONMIGO EN ESE DIFICIL MOMENTO. . . . CON GRAN PESAR LES INFORMO Q MI ABUELO FALLECIÓ EL 3 DE MAYO DEL PRESENTE AÑO, SE Q DEBÍ AVISARLES EN CUANTO SUCEDIÓ PERO EL DOLOR ME LO IMPEDÍA. . . CREO Q ESTABA EN NEGACIÓN, NO PODÍA ACEPTAR QUE ESA GRAN LUZ DESAPARECIERA DE MI VIDA. ASÍ Q, GRACIAS POR SUS BUENOS DESEOS Y CREO Q ESTÁ DEMÁS DECIR Q ESPERO Q EN ENERO PUEDA CONTINUAR CON ESTE MARAVILLOSO FIC, YA EMPEZANDO UN NUEVO AÑO LA INSPIRACIÓN VENGA CON FUERZAS RENOVADAS.

*SOFY MALFOY: GRAX! TU FUERZA SE SINTIÓ EN LOS MOMENTOS MAS NEGROS

*PATY MALFOY: DE SOBRA ESTÁ DECIR Q AGRADEZCO TU APOYO Y AMOR EN ESOS MOMENTOS!

*DIABLE DREAMS: TIENES RAZÓN ERA FUERTE, PERO EL DOLOR FÍSICO ES MUCHO. . . Y LO MEJOR FUE Q NO SUFRIERA MAS

*FLOH BLACK: GRAX X TU APOYO! UN ABRAZO MUY FUERTE!

*VARONESA:GRX Y PRONTO ESTARÉ DE VUELTA CON MÁS PISTAS ;-)!

*TORMENTA OSCURA: GRACIAS POR TUS FUERZAS SE SINTIERON COMO UN GRAN APOYO CREEME, ASÍ Q ENTENDERÁS MI PESAR Y MIS POCAS GANAS D CONTINUAR, PERO AHORA Q EL TIEMPO HA CALMADO UN POCO MI DOLOR EN ENERO ESTARÉ D VUELTA PARA SORPRENDERTE CON UN CAPÍTULO MÁS

*ZEDARAY: TUS PALABRAS AÚN ME LLEGAN, ESPERO Q ESTÉ DONDE ESTÉ SEA FELIZ Y PUEDA VER QUE SUS ENSEÑANZAS SIGUEN EN ESTE MUNDO, GRACIAS POR TU MENSAJE Y POR LA ESPERA, REGRESO EN POCO TIEMPO

*BESS20: GRACIAS Y CREEME Q FUE UNA GRAN BENDICIÓN, SUS RECUERDOS AÚN LO SON. . . UN ABRAZO

*SAY: AMIGA, Q PUEDO DECIR? SÓLO PALABRAS DE AGRADECIMIENTO POR TU APOYO INCONDICIONAL QUE NO SÓLO SE VE REFLEJADO COMO LECTORA SINO COMO AMIGA. . . GRACIAS POR ENTENDER Q HAYA TARDADO UN POCO EN RETORMALO, PERO EN ENERO VENGO CON TODO PARA SEGUIR LLEVANDO A SUS VIDAS UNA LUCECITA DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

A LOS DEMÁS LECTORES, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS DESEOS Y PORQUE SON UNA MOTIVACIÓN MUY GRANDE PARA MI, SON UNA LUZ AL FINAL DE MI TÚNEL. . .LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD CON SONRISAS AL POR MAYOR CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS Y SI SE ACUERDAN DE MI, GUARDEN UN BRINDIS POR DON ANTONIO. . . Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO LLENO DE SUEÑOS CUMPLIDOS, METAS ALCANZAS, TANTAS RISAS COMO AGUA HAY EN EL MUNDO, TANTO AMOR COMO ESTRELLAS EN EL FIRMAMENTO. . .


End file.
